Enséñame a quererte
by Nicky Lupin
Summary: Ya ha pasado un año desde que los merodeadores terminaron Hogwarts e ingresaron en la Orden del Fénix para luchar contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Quitando el trabajo, no hay ninguna novedad en la vida de Sirius hasta que, un día y sin querer, hace un pequeño descubrimiento que puede que lo cambie todo... Slash S/R
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Advertencias: Es una historia que contiene Slash, es decir, relación romántica chicho/chico. Si no os gusta el género, quizás es el momento de dejar de leer y dar marcha atrás ;)**

 **Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que los Merodeadores terminaron Hogwarts y desde que entraron a trabajar para la Orden del Fénix. Todo parece ir como siempre, trabajando en una misión tras otra y luchando contra los magos oscuros, con la única novedad de la inminente boda de James y Lily. Pero, para Sirius, las cosas cambian cuando, sin querer, hace un pequeño descubrimiento...**

 **Nota de la autora: Hola! Me apetecía mucho muchísimo escribir sobre estos dos fuera de Hogwarts. Hasta ahora todas las historias que leí sobre ellos ocurren en el castillo o ya de adultos, cuando Sirius sale de Azkaban. Sin embargo, siempre me he preguntado cómo serían las cosas una vez acabaron el colegio. Y pensando, pensando, imaginando e imaginando, se me fue ocurriendo este fic que empecé a escribir y que os traigo aquí (y que no, todavía no está acabado y va con calma, por el momento).**

 **Para poneros en situación: Este fic tiene lugar durante el año de 1979. Este primer capítulo concretamente en verano (Agosto). Remus y Sirius son simplemente amigos, buenos amigos. Y ya se verá cómo se van desarrollando los acontecimientos a partir de aquí ;)**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

El manto de la noche ya hacía unas horas que había cubierto los cielos nublados de Londres, pero ni la ausencia del gran astro fue suficiente para que el bochorno que se había asentado durante el día en la ciudad menguara ni un ápice.

Los cielos estaban cubiertos por nubes negras, ni rastro de una sola estrella. A lo lejos, de vez en cuando el veloz y luminoso resplandor de un rayo rompía la oscuridad durante unos breves segundos. La tormenta eléctrica estaba todavía muy lejos y tardaría en alcanzar la capital.

A orillas del Támesis el sofocante calor era aún peor. Cabría esperar que el río refrescara algo el ambiente, pero a Sirius, que cruzaba el puente de Westminster en dirección a su pequeño piso, le daba la sensación de que la humedad volvía el aire denso y pegajoso. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros, apuró el paso deseando adentrarse en la calles y alejarse de esa especie de aliento viscoso que parecía adherirse a su piel, cabello y ropas.

Tras él, los martillos que vienen repicando en la campana principal del Big Ben desde hace más de un siglo, dieron las once de la noche. Se le había hecho algo tarde.

Aunque vivía solo en su apartamento y no tenía que rendir cuentas ante nadie, Sirius prefería no andar a esas horas solo por las calles. No por miedo a ser atracado por algún vándalo muggle, faltaría más, sino por los otros, aquellos que se hacían llamar mortífagos, seguidores fieles de un despiadado y cruel mago amante de la Artes Oscuras que llevaban años sembrando el caos y el terror por toda Gran Bretaña, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle.

Después de un complicado día en una misión para la Orden del Fénix, Sirius decidió pasarse por casa de sus amigos James y Lily antes de dirigirse a su piso. Ansiaba algo de compañía y cuanto más retrasase su vuelta a casa, mejor.

Una deliciosa cena junto a la mejor de las compañías eran, sin duda, la mejor medicina para olvidar un día difícil. Entre risas, unas cuantas copas de hidromiel y el exquisito bizcocho de limón que nadie mejor que Lily preparaba, las horas pasaron amenas y más rápido de lo que a Sirius le hubiese gustado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que os hace tanta gracia? – había preguntado Lily cuando volvió a entrar en la concina después de haberse ausentado un momento y al encontrarse a los dos amigos riendo a carcajada limpia.

\- Jajajaja, de aquella vez jajajajaja… que hechizamos jajajajaja, las estatuas todas jajajaja – a James le costaba hablar entre tanta carcajada.

Su amigo no estaba mucho mejor. Se agarraba las costillas con una mano mientras que con la otra golpeaba la mesa con el puño en medio de un tremendo ataque de risa.

Lily inspiró hondo y se sentó en la silla al lado de su novio. Tuvo que esperar pacientemente al menos diez minutos hasta que se les pasó.

\- Lo que James trataba de decirte antes – comenzó Sirius mientras se secaba con la mano las lágrimas de los ojos – es la anécdota de aquella vez en sexto curso cuando conseguimos hechizar a todas las estatuas del colegio para que eructaran o echaran una flatulencia cada vez que un alumno de Slytherin pasaba a su lado.

\- Ah, ya recuerdo – dijo Lily tratando de aparentar cierta seriedad, como quien habla de la última ley promulgada por el Ministro de Magia. Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba con asomar por la comisura de sus labios -. Esa broma trajo de cabeza a los profesores durante días. Cada vez que alguno utilizaba el contra hechizo _Finite Incantatem_ , lo único que conseguían era que los eructos y los pedos sonasen todavía más fuertes – ante este comentario, los dos chicos rompieron otra vez a reír a carcajadas.

\- Nunca me había reído tanto como esa semana – consiguió decir James entre risas.

\- La mejor broma de todas, sin duda – corroboró Sirius.

\- Yo no estoy de acuerdo – objetó Lily, consiguiendo que ambos dejaran de reír casi al instante -. No es por ser aguafiestas, pero esa broma me pareció bastante ordinaria. Puede que tuviese algo de gracia el primer día, pero cinco… Además de vergonzoso e insultante para los alumnos de Slytherin.

\- Venga, cielo, ya no eres prefecta – protestó James haciendo un mohín -. Puedes decir en voz alta que tuvo mucha gracia y que fue una de las mejores travesuras de los Merodeadores.

\- Lo siento, James, no estoy de acuerdo.

\- Lo que Jamie no se atreve a decirte es que esa broma fue idea suya – dijo Sirius dejando escapar otra carcajada antes de coger su copa de hidromiel y vaciarla de un trago -. De ahí esos morritos de perrito herido. Bueno, cervatillo herido.

\- ¡Es que fue una broma fantástica, maravillosa, fabulosa, grandiosa, épica, legendaria…! Espera que pienso más calificativos – exclamó James. Lily se echó a reír y le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

\- Yo me reí mucho más con aquella otra broma que le hicisteis a Peeves a principios de séptimo curso. ¿Cómo conseguisteis que todos los personajes de los cuadros de todo el castillo hicieran pedorretas o pusieran carantoñas y se rieran cada vez que pasaba ese fantasma granujilla? Nunca lo había visto tan desconcertado. Fue divertido que por una vez, para variar, fuera él el objeto de las burlas.

\- Oh, sí. Esa también estuvo muy bien – comentó Sirius con una nostálgica sonrisa en los labios -. Claro que luego se cogió el mosqueo del siglo y no paraba de proclamar por los pasillos que su venganza sería "épica, tétrica y maquiavélica".

\- Bah, la de las estatuas fue mil veces mejor – se quejó James cruzándose de brazos, como un niño pequeño enfurruñado.

\- Así que la broma a Peeves no fue idea tuya, ¿no? – dedujo Lily mirando cariñosamente a su novio mientras le acariciaba la nuca tratando de que se le pasase la pequeña rabieta.

\- No. Esa fue idea de Remus – señaló Sirius.

\- ¿De Remus? – se sorprendió Lily -. Pero… si recuerdo perfectamente haber sacado el tema de Peeves en una conversación, porque estaba segurísima que era cosa vuestra, y él lo negó y, de verdad, parecía no tener nada que ver con el asunto.

\- Ah, el bueno de Remus – comentó James sonriendo casi recuperado y olvidada ya la pequeña traición de su novia -. Gracias a su cara de no haber roto nunca un plato nos hemos librado de muchas.

\- Aun no entiendo cómo me pudo tener tan engañada durante todos esos años – dijo Lily mientras se levantaba a por más bizcocho de limón.

\- Porque tú eres tan buena y pura que solo puedes ver lo bueno de los demás.

\- Por mucho que me hagas la pelota no te voy a dar más bizcocho que a los demás, James.

Sirius contempló como su amigo, que se acababa de levantar para ayudar a Lily, le apartaba suavemente un rojizo mechón de pelo de delante de la cara, rodeaba a su novia con los brazos y le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

Un extraño pinchazo en su interior hizo que Sirius se removiera incómodo. No sabría explicarlo con exactitud, pero cada vez que presenciaba un gesto de amor entre sus amigos, ya fuese una caricia, un beso, unas palabras o un simple intercambio de miradas cargadas de complicidad, Sirius sentía un pequeño vacío en su interior.

Se encontró a sí mismo echando de menos algo que no tenía. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Era extraño porque hasta el momento nunca había echado en falta la compañía romántica. Sí, había salido con varias chicas, incluso mantuvo una relación bastante seria con una, pero la cosa al final no llegó a funcionar y terminaron más o menos de un modo amistoso. Sirius siguió con su vida sin darle mayor importancia, disfrutando de sus amigos y de su juventud y más tarde volcándose por completo con la causa de la Orden del Fénix.

Pero, a pesar de todo esto, desde no hacía mucho, miraba a sus amigos y los envidiaba. No era la compañía de una noche lo que buscaba o añoraba Sirius. Era mucho más. Algo tan fuerte y puro como lo que unía a James y a Lily, un amor capaz de mover montañas, secar ríos y mares y traer la luz a la oscuridad.

Sacudió la cabeza desterrando de ella esos pensamientos y volvió a centrarse en la conversación con sus amigos. Y así, el tiempo transcurrió, impertérrito, rememorando batallitas de colegio y comiendo más bizcocho de limón.

Cuando vio que incluso a James se le abría la boca en un enorme bostezo y los párpados ya no podían soportar más su propio peso, el joven mago decidió entonces que era ya hora de dejar descansar a sus amigos y marcharse.

Como su piso no disponía de ninguna chimenea que conectar a la red Flu, no le quedó más remedio que utilizar la de sus amigos para llegaral Caldero Chorreante. Una vez puso los pies fuera del Callejón Diagón, el aplastante calor de la ciudad le golpeó en el rostro sin compasión, asfixiándolo durante un momento.

Se detuvo unos segundos contemplando el cielo y preguntándose si debía aparecerse directamente en su piso o mejor ir dando un paseo.

Desde luego, la primera opción era la más práctica, la más cómoda y la más rápida.

Sirius echó a andar.

Era una pena que Dumbledore no le dejase utilizar su fabulosa motocicleta para las misiones. Pero desde aquel incidente hacía ya dos años, cuando James y Sirius la habían utilizado para escapar de unos mortígafos y se habían topado por casualidad con unos policías muggles, el director de Hogwarts y otros miembros mayores de la Orden no veían con buenos ojos el vehículo.

" _Malditos viejos y aburridos carcamales"_ , se lamentó Sirius.

Mientras pensaba un poco en todo en general y en nada en particular, Sirius atravesó un estrecho callejón por el que atajaba camino hacia su piso. Desde algún lugar, puede que de una ventana abierta de algún apartamento o de algún local cercano, le llegaba la melodía de la última canción de Blondie.

Cantando distraído el estribillo de "One way or another", pateó una lata vacía de refresco que algún incívico había tirado al suelo y se dispuso a cruzar la calle.

Entonces una silueta al otro lado, en la frondosa alameda que tenía enfrente, captó toda su atención.

¿No era ese Remus? Juraría que sí. Su mata de pelo castaño claro, la fina cazadora verde militar que James, Peter y el propio Sirius le habían regalado en su último cumpleaños y de la que nunca se separaba, su pose erguida al permanecer de pie, alerta… A pesar de esa noche oscura sin luna ni estrellas y de la pésima luz amarillenta de las farolas, sin duda ese joven que se encontraba a poco más de cincuenta metros de él era Remus Lupin.

¿Qué hacía allí, en ese parque y tan lejos de su casa? Pensó en llamarle, en silbar para llamar su atención y acudir a su encuentro. Era una agradable sorpresa encontrárselo allí. Llevaban más de dos semanas sin verse y ahora que lo tenía delante caía en la cuenta de que lo había extrañado. Le apetecía hablar con él, ponerse al día y preguntarle por su última misión con Longbottom…

¡Misión! Sirius bajó inmediatamente la mano que acababa de alzar. ¿Y si su amigo se encontraba en esos momentos trabajando para la Orden del Fénix? Podría resultar poco o nada procedente y adecuado salir de la nada e interrumpir a Remus en lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo.

Sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía o pretendía, Sirius dio unos pasos atrás y volvió a internarse en el cobijo de las sombras que le proporcionaba el callejón. Se apoyó en la mugrienta pared, volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y observó a su amigo.

Si se hubiese detenido apenas un segundo en mirar la pared y contemplar el extraño reguerillo de un líquido de cuestionable origen que bajaba por la pared y en torno al que había surgido todo un hábitat que incluía una capa fina de musgo y toda clase de minúsculos artrópodos, sin duda se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de pegar su adorada camiseta negra de los Rolling en ella. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado vigilando a su amigo.

¿A quién esperaba? Porque, ahora que se había detenido a estudiar a su amigo, se había dado cuenta de que éste esperaba reunirse con alguien. Remus aguardaba de pie, mirando siempre hacia el mismo lugar. De vez en cuando movía nervioso un pie, jugueteando con la punta de su zapato con una pequeña ramita del suelo, o dando un par de pasos para, acto seguido, volver a su sitio.

¿En qué consistiría la misión? Esperaba sinceramente que fuese algo sencillo, un simple intercambio de información con otro miembro o una cita con algún mago o bruja con intención de reclutarlo para la Orden.

Pero en caso de que la cosa se torciese y fuese necesario plantar batalla, allí estaría él dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo. Y si de paso podía luchar y darle su merecido a algún mortífago, mucho mejor.

En ese momento un cambio en la postura de Remus le indicó que la compañía que esperaba se acercaba. Sirius se tensó, al acecho, preparado, con la varita en la mano, sin intención de intervenir salvo que fuese necesario, pero siempre en guardia.

Ahí estaba, se acercaba a Remus. Pero, ¿qué? No, no debía ser ese. Ese era un chico muggle con gorra y en monopatín. Entonces alguien que venía detrás y que Sirius no lograba ver desde su escondite.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, el chico del monopatín se paró enfrente de su amigo y le saludó, aparentemente alegrándose mucho de verle. Remus le sonrió de vuelta.

Sirius frunció el ceño. Conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que esa sonrisa no era para cualquiera. Esa sonrisa… no era la típica sonrisa amable y educada que Remus mostraba siempre al hablar con compañeros, conocidos o con la cajera del supermercado. No, esa sonrisa era única y exclusivamente para amigos y familiares. Gente muy cercana.

¿Quién diablos era ese muchacho? ¿De qué estarían hablando, tan desenfadados y alegremente? ¿Qué demonios hacía Remus quedando con un muggle casi a media noche un jueves en un parque del barrio de Southbank de Londres?

Aquello no pintaba bien y Sirius estaba más que dispuesto a llegar al fondo de todo. Quizás se tratase de un mago disfrazado de muggle, para desorientar a posibles espías. Descartó esa idea de inmediato. No conocía a ningún mago que supiese andar en monopatín y con la agilidad y soltura con la que lo hacía ese chico. ¿Un mortífago, entonces? Menos aún. ¿Un squib espía, tal vez? Sirius no entendía nada.

El chico del monopatín debió de decir algo verdaderamente gracioso porque Remus soltó una sincera carcajada. A continuación, el muggle se acercó un poco más a su amigo y posó una mano en el antebrazo de Remus, acariciándoselo suavemente.

Sirius frunció todavía más el ceño.

Remus se puso alerta un segundo, mirando a su alrededor. Después le hizo un gesto al muggle con la cabeza, indicándole que le siguiera. Los dos se internaron en el parque.

Inquieto pero también muerto de curiosidad, Sirius se despegó de la pared (llevándose adheridas a la camiseta un poco de la flora y fauna del muro), se convirtió en Canuto y, sigiloso y veloz, cruzó la calle y se internó en el parque en pos de los chicos.

No se habían alejado demasiado. Se hallaban de pie, al lado de un gran árbol y ocultos de miradas indiscretas gracias a otros árboles y algunos arbustos. Canuto se las apañó para espiarles desde detrás de un sauce llorón. Con el hocico apartó un poco la cortina de ramas del árbol para poder ver mejor.

Remus echó un nuevo vistazo alrededor, aunque se le veía muy tranquilo. Supuso que lo hacía ya por rutina. ¡Siempre alerta! Después se acercó más al chico del monopatín, acercando su rostro al suyo.

Sirius supuso que ese sería el momento del intercambio de información, un chivatazo susurrado al oído. Puede que la ubicación del nuevo cuartel de los mortífagos, o los nombres de más magos traidores, o puede que…

" _Oh"_

Bueno… un intercambio sí que era. Aunque no precisamente el que Sirius se esperaba. No, desde luego, eso no era lo que se esperaba. Para nada. Remus y el otro joven besándose a escondidas en un parque a medianoche.

" _Vaya. Esto es… mmm… interesante."_

El gran perro negro ladeó la cabeza un instante, sorprendido y algo confuso. Sabía que no debía seguir mirando, pero había algo hipnótico y fascinante que no le permitía apartar la vista.

Pero cuando el besó se volvió más apasionado, con Remus pegando la espalda del chico contra el tronco del árbol y las manos de uno perdiéndose bajo las ropas del otro, Sirius reaccionó. Al momento el perro dio un par de pasos atrás, de pronto arrepentido y avergonzado. No estaba bien que espiase a su amigo de esa forma. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de un par de viejos recuerdos entremezclados que acababan de acudir a su mente sin ser invitados.

Comenzó la retirada, lidiando con un leve eco de extraños y confusos sentimientos que trataban de abrirse camino en su interior y cuyo significado no lograba a atisbar, cuando de pronto se vio sorprendido por otro cánido que ladraba furioso y con toda la piel erizada y que acababa de salir de detrás de un arbusto, sin duda defendiendo lo que consideraba su territorio de un extraño y no bien recibido perro.

Con el susto y para esquivar al furioso can, Canuto reculó sin percatarse de que salía de detrás del sauce, quedando a la vista de los dos jóvenes que los contemplaron, todavía abrazados, alarmados por la repentina y estruendosa interrupción.

\- ¿Canuto? - preguntó Remus asombrado, con sus ojos color miel clavados en él.

* * *

 **¿Qué os parece por ahora? Los reviews me hacen muy feliz :)**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Capítulo II

**Un millón de gracias a Dzeta y a Daia Black por comentar el capítulo anterior.**

 **Aquí os dejo el siguiente.**

 **Nota: en esta historia, el punto de vista del narrador cambia en cada capítulo: Sirius y Remus se van alternando. Es decir, el capítulo anterior estaba narrado desde el punto de vista de Sirius; éste es desde el de Remus. Y así sucesivamente.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

\- ¿Canuto? – preguntó Remus asombrado, con sus ojos color miel clavados en él.

¿Qué hacía él allí? De pronto, una vorágine de distintos sentimientos asaltaron a Remus, dejándolo boquiabierto y paralizado durante un breve instante. De la sorpresa inicial pasó a un confuso asombro y, casi al instante, al enfado. Sin olvidar una pizca de vergüenza y humillación.

¿Qué hacía su amigo allí? Sabía que vivía cerca pero, aún así, era la última persona a la que esperaba encontrarse en ese parque.

Cuando logró reaccionar, se deshizo del abrazo de su compañero, se alejó de él un par de pasos y miró alrededor.¿Estaba Canuto solo o también estarían los demás allí?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es tuyo este perro?

\- Matt, lo siento mucho, pero deberías irte.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué? – Matt le miró, estupefacto – ¡Pero si acabo de llegar!

\- Lo siento, de verdad. No es un buen momento.

\- ¿Por el chucho? – preguntó el chico, señalando al perro y con un evidente gesto de enfado en la cara. El aludido soltó un gruñido, ante lo que Matt pegó un brinco y se apresuró en alejarse unos pasos de él.

Remus se pasó las manos por los ojos y el pelo, muy nervioso. Inspiró profundamente, intentando pensar rápido y buscar la forma de volver a tomar el control de la situación.

No podía culpar la actitud de Matthew. Llevaban días sin verse y, debido al trabajo en la Orden, se había visto obligado a aplazar las dos últimas citas. Y ahora esto. Lo estaba mandando a casa sin contemplaciones a los dos minutos de verse, y sin darle ninguna explicación. Matt se iba a enfadar, y mucho, y Remus podía adivinar que este contratiempo le iba a salir muy, pero que muy caro.

\- Te lo compensaré. Mañana. Lo siento, es…, es el perro de mis padres. Se habrá escapado y me ha seguido hasta aquí. Tengo que llevarlo de vuelta cuanto antes.

\- ¿Y no puedo acompañarte?

\- No – Matthew le fulminó con la mirada -. No es un perro muy sociable – y como queriendo ratificar sus palabras, Canuto echo un poco para atrás la piel del hocico y mostró sus dientes, añadiendo un leve gruñido-. Es muy asustadizo y si me acompañas me costará mucho controlarlo. Lo siento, de verdad. Matt, por favor – suplicó Remus, bajando un poco la voz.

Se acercaría a él para acariciarle el brazo o para quitarle la gorra y despeinar sus rubios cabellos. Matt protestaría un poco, como siempre hacía, pero finalmente sonreiría y cedería. Como siempre hacía…

Pero con Canuto allí, no se atrevía. No debería ser así, maldita sea. Debería darle igual porque, al fin y al cabo, ese endemoniado chucho entrometido lo había visto todo.

Sus dos mundos acababan de chocar, de colisionar violentamente haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza y amenazando con romperse en mil pedazos.

" _Esto no debería estar pasando, no otra vez. No así."_

Necesitaba pensar, quedarse a solas. La idea de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo llamaba levemente a su cabeza, y era tentador, sí. Pero no, jamás haría eso. Esa no era una opción viable.

Podría deshacerse de Matthew de forma relativamente fácil. Pero con Sirius… eso ya era harina de otro costal.

\- Tenía muchas ganas de verte… - Matthew probó suerte con el chantaje emocional, torciendo ligeramente la cabeza y poniendo morritos.

\- Y yo a ti – le susurró Remus, pero desviando constantemente la mirada hacia el perro.

\- Toda la noche para los dos solos… - continuó el joven muggle con voz melosa.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – a Remus se le escapó un suspiro de frustración.

Antes esta respuesta, Matthew creyó ver una oportunidad y se acercó, cogiendo una mano de Remus y acortando el espacio entre ellos; pero antes de que sus labios llegaran a posarse en los suyos, Remus se echó hacia atrás. La mirada herida de Matthew le dolió a Remus más que cualquier enfado o puchero que el chico pudiera hacer.

\- Te lo compensaré – repitió el licántropo, olvidándose por un segundo del inesperado invitado y tomando la cara del rubio entre sus manos.

\- Pronto – demandó Matthew, más ansioso que enfadado.

\- Pronto – aseguró Remus, dándole, ahora sí, un beso rápido.

El joven rubio recogió su monopatín y se alejó de allí, cabizbajo y decepcionado, mirando atrás todavía con el dolor y el desencanto brillando en sus ojos. Levantó la mano para despedirse justo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad, detrás de un frondoso árbol.

Remus se giró abruptamente para enfrentarse al can, que se había sentado para contemplar, con una mueca socarrona con media lengua de fuera, cómo despachaba a Matthew. Se acercó y se agachó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Y transformado! – Remus estaba enfadado, pero procuraba hablar en susurros. Toda precaución era poca en los tiempos que corrían -. ¿Y si te ha visto alguien? ¿Y si te han seguido a ti? Es muy arriesgado. No solo te pones en riesgo a ti, ¿sabes? También a mí…

Remus ahogó un gemido de frustración y rabia contenida. No quería ni pensar en qué ocurriría si llegara a oídos de cualquier miembro de la Orden del Fénix o peor, del Ministerio, que sus tres mejores amigos se habían convertido en quinto curso en animagos de forma ilegal. Y él lo había permitido. Lo habían hecho por él, por lo que los sentimientos de culpabilidad y responsabilidad estaban intrínsecamente unidos y entrelazados con la infinita gratitud que sentía hacia sus amigos.

Canuto posó una pata sobre el pecho de Remus, distrayéndole del hilo de sus pensamientos, y le lamió la mejilla.

\- Para. Estoy molesto. No, no me pongas ojitos.

El can se levantó y avanzó un poco. Al ver que su amigo no le seguía, soltó un breve ladrido e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que le siguiera.

Ambos cruzaron el parque y tomaron rumbo hacia el apartamento de Sirius.

Entraron en el antiguo pero bien cuidado edificio y subieron, sin prisa, las claras escaleras de madera de pino hasta la cuarta planta. Una vez ante la puerta del piso de Sirius, con un rápido movimiento de varita por parte de Remus, la puerta se abrió y entraron.

En cuanto Remus hubo cerrado la puerta, Canuto se transformó de nuevo en Sirius.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – ofreció el moreno.

\- De acuerdo.

Sirius se dirigió a la cocina y Remus fue tras él. No era la primera vez que estaba en su piso. De hecho, iba bastante a menudo.

El joven Black se había instalado allí hacía casi un año. Una vez acabado el último curso, a pesar de saber que siempre sería recibido con los brazos abiertos en casa de los Potter, Sirius no quiso abusar de su hospitalidad por más tiempo y gracias a la generosa fortuna que su tío Alphard le había dejado, decidió alquilarse un pequeño piso para él solo.

Se trataba de un piso pequeño y humilde, pero en buen estado. No tan limpio como a Remus le gustaría, una gran capa de polvo cubría los pocos muebles que había, pero al menos no estaba tan desordenado como Sirius solía tener el espacio alrededor de su cama en el dormitorio que habían compartido durante siete años.

Cuando Sirius abrió el frigorífico, Remus pudo comprobar que éste estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de un botellín de cerveza y un bote de cristal con aceitunas que debía llevar demasiado tiempo abierto y olvidado allí dentro, a juzgar por la blanca pelusa que les había nacido a los frutos.

Por suerte, Sirius optó por coger el botellín.

Sin decir una palabra, salieron de la pequeña cocina y entraron en la salita. Pero en vez de sentarse en el beige sofá de tres plazas, se dirigieron al pequeño balcón al que daba una puerta acristalada a la derecha del sofá.

Las vistas no eran extraordinarias, sino más bien lo contrario, ya que consistían en más edificios y en la calle adoquinada de un tranquilo barrio residencial. Pero a los chicos les gustaba salir fuera, sentarse en el suelo, apoyar las espaldas en la pared del edificio y contemplar el firmamento, por lo general, cubierto de nubes. En esta ocasión, acompañado de relámpagos que atravesaban el cielo y lo iluminaban intermitentemente, convirtiéndolo en todo un luminoso espectáculo.

" _1,2,3,4,5,6"_ Remus contó los segundos entre el último rayo y el retumbar del trueno.

" _La tormenta está a dos kilómetros"_

De vez en cuando, de reojo, le echaba un vistazo a su amigo. Desde que habían entrado en el piso, Sirius no le había mirado a los ojos ni una sola vez. La intriga y la incertidumbre por saber en qué estaría pensando le estaban atormentando.

¿Por qué no podía ser todo tan fácil y fluido como cuando era Canuto? En el parque sí le había mirado a los ojos, incluso compartido un par de cariñosos lametones. Eran la misma persona y, sin embargo, tan diferentes a veces.

En ocasiones, Remus se sorprendía al perderse en recuerdos del reciente pasado y echar de menos aquellas tardes, en algún claro del Bosque Prohibido, en compañía de sus amigos, cuándo estos jugaban y trotaban bajo su forma de animagos. Añoraba especialmente la compañía de Canuto: los brincos y las alocadas carreras o incluso cuando se ponía de pie, apoyando ambas patas delanteras sobre el pecho de Remus y matándolo a lametones; pero también extrañaba aquellos otros momentos de tranquilidad, cuando el can se recostaba a su lado a descansar, posando la cabeza en su regazo mientras Remus leía un libro.

Y sin embargo, ahora, allí estaban los dos, sentados uno al lado del otro, contemplando el cielo y compartiendo un botellín de cerveza, pero ninguno decía nada.

Remus suspiró. Y esto pareció ser la señal que Sirius necesitaba para arrancar a hablar.

\- ¿Qué tal la misión con Longbottom? Llevo días sin verte y no tuve ocasión de preguntar antes.

\- Oh, pues… bueno, no muy bien –Remus tomó un sorbo y le pasó la cerveza a su amigo -. Seguimos sin encontrar ni saber nada de Dearborn. Simplemente, ha desaparecido. Se presume que está muerto, pero sin un cuerpo para corroborarlo… ¿Y tú?

\- Borrando memorias a algunos desdichados muggles que tuvieron que presenciar algo horrible e inexplicable.

\- ¿La masacre de Bloomsbury?

\- Sí – contestó Sirius escuetamente y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

\- ¿Cuál es la versión muggle oficial esta vez?

\- Una explosión de gas.

\- Mmmmm.

Guardaron silencio nuevamente. Remus estaba indeciso. No sabía si encararse a su amigo y preguntarle directamente o esperar a que tomase él la iniciativa. Porque sabía que tarde o temprano todo eso a lo que Sirius le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza acabaría por salir, de una forma u otra.

Pero esa espera estaba terminando con la paciencia de Remus. ¿Habría cambiado el concepto que su amigo tenía de él? ¿Estaría molesto o enfadado? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

\- Ese chico, el rubio del mononete… ¿es tu novio?

\- Monopatín – contestó Remus intentando disimular una sonrisa. No tanto porque le hiciera gracia la confusión de su amigo, sino porque por fin sacaba el tema -. Se llama Matthew.

\- Ya. ¿Es un muggle?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Sabe que eres un mago?

\- No.

\- ¿Sabe algo del mundo de la magia?

\- Ni siquiera sabe que existe.

\- ¿Cómo lo conociste?

\- En un pub.

En este punto, Sirius hizo un ruido extraño, gutural, a medio camino entre una tos y una carcajada ahogada.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Remus, algo molesto.

\- No sabía que eres de los que frecuentas pubs, al menos sin nosotros. Aunque supongo que hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de ti, ¿no?

Ante este comentario, Remus prefirió guardar silencio.

\- ¿Lo sabe alguien?

\- ¿El qué? ¿Qué tengo una relación o que soy gay?

\- Ambas.

\- No. No lo sabe nadie. Tú, ahora.

Fue en ese instante que, por el rabillo del ojo, Remus pudo ver que ahora sí, Sirius le observaba directamente. Remus levantó la cabeza y le mantuvo la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa maldita manía, Lupin? – le acusó Sirius.

\- M… ma… ¿manía? – preguntó el licántropo perplejo y confuso.

\- Sí. De no contar las cosas. De guardártelo todo para ti. Somos tu amigos, tus mejores amigos, maldita sea, y a veces parece que se te olvida. ¿Qué pasa, que creías que no lo entenderíamos, o que no te aceptaríamos? Si jamás nos importó tu licantropía, ¿por qué no contarnos esto? ¿No confías en nosotros? – Remus no fue capaz de contestar, simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua -. ¿Y todas esas veces que en Hogwarts te preguntamos por esta o por aquella otra chica? ¿O cuando quisimos organizarte una cita con Emily O'Neill? ¿No se te ocurrió decírnoslo entonces?

\- No me lo puedo creer – susurró Remus más para sí mismo, y luego se encaró a su amigo -. Siempre haces lo mismo, Sirius. Actúas como si aquí el ofendido y ultrajado fueses tú. Pero te recuerdo que fue a mí a quien seguiste y espiaste. Invadiste mi intimidad, sin mi permiso. Pero, oh claro, disculpe usted, señor Black, por no haberos dicho en el colegio "gracias por vuestro interés, chicos, pero prefiero la compañía masculina" – los dos se quedaron callados, mirándose. Remus posó el botellín, ya vacío, en el suelo y se levantó -. Será mejor que me vaya.

\- ¡No! Espera – exclamó Sirius agarrándole de la muñeca -. Lo siento, Rem, lo siento. No te vayas. Por favor – y sólo cuando Remus volvió a sentarse, continuó -. No era mi intención espiarte. Venía para casa cuando te vi allí solo, en el parque, esperando a alguien, y pensé que se trataba de una misión. Me quedé por si necesitabas ayuda.

\- Sé cuidarme solo – protestó Remus.

\- Lo sé, pero… ¡tú habrías hecho lo mismo! No sabía que se trataba de una cita, de verdad que no. No me habría quedado de saberlo. Aunque…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó al ver que su amigo no seguía.

\- No me arrepiento.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Ahora sé la verdad. Remus, enfádate si quieres, pero sigo creyendo que no está bien que no se lo hayas contado a nadie. Sino querías contárnoslo a nosotros, por lo menos deberías habérselo dicho a Lily.

Sirius no añadió nada más, pero no hizo falta. Remus sabía perfectamente qué era lo su amigo quería decirle.

Todas las dudas, los miedos, la incertidumbre de la adolescencia, del primer enamoramiento, sentirse diferente a los demás, como si ser un licántropo no fuera ya más que suficiente… todo lo había vivido él solo, sin hablarlo nunca con nadie. Un secreto más que añadir a su ya larga lista.

No se había atrevido a contárselo a sus amigos. Primero, porque estaba hecho un mar de dudas y se sentía confuso. Decidió que lo mejor sería aclararse y que luego ya se lo contaría a los demás. Pero según iban pasando las semanas y los meses, y ellos hablaban más y más de chicas y relaciones, el miedo al rechazo y la soledad se hicieron insoportables y decidió esperar. Esperar… no sabía muy bien a qué.

Pero el colegio llegó a su fin, ya no convivían todos juntos y mantener su vida sentimental aparte resultó mucho más sencillo. Y un día por otro, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya se había convertido en rutina y en algo de lo más normal para Remus tener dos vidas distintas y que nunca se cruzaban entre sí.

Hasta la interrupción de Sirius en el parque esa noche.

\- Siento no habéroslo contado. Claro que confío en vosotros. No se trata de eso. Es…

\- Complicado – terminó Sirius la frase, resumiendo todo lo que Remus pensaba y sentía.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo más? – preguntó su amigo tras unos segundos de silencio.

\- ¡Por Merlín, que ni se te ocurra ofrecerme esas aceitunas!

\- ¿Aceitunas? ¿Qué aceitunas? – bromeó Sirius, para a continuación sacar su varita y proclamar el conjuro convocador -. ¡Accio!

A los pocos segundos, Remus pudo comprobar como se acercaban flotando por el aire y sobrevolando a bastante velocidad los tejados del barrio dos botellines de cerveza. A medida que llegaban a su destino, la velocidad fue menguando hasta posarse suavemente en las manos de Sirius, que las agarró sonriendo ufanamente.

\- Aquí tienes – dijo entregándole una a su compañero.

\- Por favor, dime que no es así como haces para llenar tu despensa y nevera.

\- ¿Mmmm?

\- ¡Sirius! ¡Esto se llama robar!

\- Si te quedas más tranquilo, te diré que mañana me paso por el pub y dejo un par de monedas. ¿Contento?

\- Pues la verdad es que no.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los reparos y las dudas morales de Remus, éste abrió el botellín y se bebió un largo trago de su fresca cerveza.

\- Parece que la tormenta se está alejando – comentó Sirius.

\- Sí, eso parece.

\- ¿Llevas mucho con el rubiales?

\- Matthew. Unos meses.

\- Parece un crío.

\- Es de nuestra edad.

\- Ajá. ¿Y cómo lo hacéis? Cuando tú y él… - Remus contempló, estupefacto, cómo su amigo hacía unos elocuentes y lascivos gestos con las manos a la vez que le sonreía socarronamente -, ya me entiendes. ¿Cuál de los dos…? ¿Cómo lo decidís?

\- ¡SIRIUS! – gritó Remus sonrojándose hasta las cejas, ante lo que el moreno rompió a reír a carcajadas - ¡¿Es que sólo sabes pensar en eso?!

\- Va, venga, dímelo – sin duda Sirius disfrutaba haciéndole rabiar.

\- ¡NO PIENSO RESPONDERTE A ESO!

Y Remus se levantó para ir al cuarto de baño dejando allí a su amigo sentado y riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

* * *

 **Es algo cortito el capítulo, pero a mí, personalmente, me gusta bastante. Y el siguiente más todavía ;)**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Los dos amigos continuaron charlando animadamente sentados allí fuera en el balcón mientras, sin apenas ser conscientes del paso del tiempo, los minutos pasaron a convertirse en horas. Cuando se percataron, ya era bien entrada la madrugada. La tormenta ya hacía mucho que se había alejado e, incluso, comenzaba a deslumbrarse algún pedacito de cielo despejado con algunas estrellas tintineando suavemente.

Remus fue el primero en dar muestras de cansancio, bostezando sonoramente y frotándose los ojos.

\- ¡Fíjate! Se ha hecho muy tarde. ¿Te quedas? - preguntó Sirius.

\- Sí, será mejor – contestó Remus poniéndose en pie.

Sirius le imitó y entró en la sala. Sacó su varita y la agitó suavemente. El sofá de tres plazas se convulsionó ligeramente y comenzó a cambiar: los dos cojines azules se elevaron en el aire y ahí permanecieron mientras debajo, el sofá se abría y desplegaba para transformarse en una cama. En frente, el cajón inferior de una alta cómoda de madera de roble se abrió y un juego de sábanas blancas salieron, se desdoblaron y se dirigieron hacia el sofá, seguidas de una fina manta.

Guiando todo el proceso con su varita, Sirius preparó la cama para que su amigo pasara allí la noche.

Cuando todo estuvo listo y los mullidos y azules cojines se volvieron a posar en el ahora ya abierto sofá-cama, ambos chicos se dieron las buenas noches y Remus, con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos, se acomodó en ella.

Entonces a Sirius se le ocurrió que debería preguntarle a su amigo si quería un pijama, pero ya no le dio tiempo. Apenas el castaño había posado la cabeza sobre el cojín, ya se había queda profundamente dormido.

Sirius se dirigió entonces a su dormitorio, dispuesto a imitar a su amigo. Él sí se puso su pijama de verano, qué básicamente consistía en los calzoncillos y en una camiseta vieja y algo agujereada que en sus mejores tiempos había sido de color blanco.

Abrió la cama y se metió en ella, sintiéndose por un momento reconfortado por el frescor de las sábanas. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, pero al cabo de un par de minutos los volvió a abrir y soltó un resoplido molesto e irritado.

Quizás fuese por el sofocante calor, o por los nuevos acontecimientos de las últimas horas, pero se sentía algo inquieto y aún encima Morfeo parecía haberse olvidado de visitarlo.

Dio un par de vueltas en la cama, ahuecó su almohada unas tres veces, se destapó y volvió a tapar otras tantas… finalmente se tumbó boca arriba y se quedó contemplando fijamente el techo, tratando de vaciar su mente.

Y así fue como, finalmente y tras unos quince minutos, por fin se le cerraron los párpados y se quedó dormido.

Sirius abrió los ojos, despacio. Unos cinco segundos antes su conciencia había llamado a su cabeza y trataba de avisarle de que algo no iba bien, que debía despertar y averiguar de qué se trataba.

Se quedó quieto en la cama, esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la escasa luz de las farolas de la calle que se colaba por entre las cortinas de su ventana, cuando lo notó.

No estaba solo en la cama. Alguien se encontraba tumbado y dormido tras él.

Se puso alerta enseguida, despejándose por completo y alargando la mano hacia la mesita para coger su varita, pero entonces, sin ni siquiera necesitar volverse, reconoció la presencia.

Se giró despacio, muy, muy despacio, para no despertarlo. Un montón de preguntas invadieron y se apelotonaron en su mente, como por ejemplo: ¿qué hacía y cuándo se había metido Remus en su cama?

Pero todas ellas quedaron relegadas enseguida a un segundo plano y sustituidas por unas extrañas y urgentes sensaciones.

Sirius, tumbado sobre su costado derecho, recostó su brazo en la almohada y apoyó la cabeza en su mano, observando dormir a su amigo. Éste estaba completamente relajado y su rostro parecía así mucho más niño de lo que era en realidad.

Despierto Remus casi siempre mantenía una expresión de permanente concentración. Era algo muy sutil, solo aquellos que lo conocían de verdad serían capaces de verlo. Pero hacía ya tiempo que Sirius se había percatado de que su amigo se guardaba mucho de mostrar su verdadero ser, comportándose de forma comedida y serena, reprimiéndose y de no dejarse llevar demasiado por sus emociones. Seguramente para no perder el control y evitar así que el salvaje y enfurecido lobo que habitaba en su interior lo dominase y tomase el control.

Pero dormido su rostro era un remanso de paz. Sirius siempre había encontrado fascinante verlo dormir, curiosamente relajante. Excepto esas noches justamente anteriores y posteriores a la luna llena. Esas eran muy distintas.

Pero además de eso, de esa placentera paz, había otras sensaciones que iban y venían y cuya presencia Sirius no sabía (y puede que tampoco quería) comprender: contempló su despreocupada pose, con un brazo en la almohada, por encima de la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y orientada hacia él, su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de la acompasada y pesada respiración del licántropo, sus labios entreabiertos, sus largas pestañas, el aroma de su amigo que en ese preciso instante encontraba tan sumamente cautivador y reconfortante a la vez…

Sin ser del todo consciente de lo que hacía, Sirius se acercó a su amigo y muy suavemente, todo lo que fue capaz, poso un delicado beso sobre sus labios.

Retiró el rostro enseguida, temeroso de haberlo despertado. Pero no fue así.

Repitió otra vez el movimiento, alargando esta vez el roce a tres segundos. Se alejó unos centímetros y admiró su rostro. Seguía profundamente dormido, así que tentó a la suerte y volvió a besarlo por tercera vez. Cerró los ojos y degustó el sabor de los labios del durmiente, atreviéndose incluso a rozarlos suavemente con la punta de la lengua. Remus sabía todavía un poco a cerveza, pero también a chocolate y nueces.

Entonces fueron los labios de Remus los que se separaron un poco de él. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la perpleja y confusa mirada de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – susurró Remus.

" _¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ Se preguntó a su vez Sirius, algo asustado.

Pero una parte de él se negaba a aceptar esa sensación de culpa y, a la defensiva, pensó: _"No, ¿qué haces TÚ en MI cama?"._

Dejándose llevar por un súbito impulso y sin pararse a pensar en nada más, Sirius recortó el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos y le volvió a besar. Y esta vez no era a traición.

Sintió como a su lado Remus se tensaba, pero a pesar de ello no quiso romper el beso. Su amigo tampoco lo hizo, y eso fue suficiente para Sirius. Se irguió un poco, sin dejar de besarlo, dispuesto a echarse sobre su amigo, deseando sentirlo debajo y…

¡PUM!

\- Ahhh, auch, joooderrr – Sirius gimió dolorido y abrió de golpe los ojos debido al tremendo impacto.

Ya rallaba el alba y algunos tímidos anaranjados rayos de luz se colaban en el dormitorio de Sirius, haciendo que las motas de polvo bailaran y brillaran allí donde la luz atravesaba la estancia.

Pero lo único que Sirius veía en ese instante eran las tablas tono nogal del suelo de su habitación. Se encontraba con la parte superior de su cuerpo en el suelo y con la cabeza atrapada entre el estrecho hueco que había entre su cama y la mesita de noche, con la que se había dado un buen golpe. De seguro que le iba a salir un buen chichón.

Profiriendo algunos quejidos más trató de levantarse, pero una de sus piernas seguía en la cama, enredada en la sábana.

Escupiendo una larga retahíla de palabrotas y después de unas cuantas enérgicas patadas y aspavientos con brazos y piernas, consiguió al fin liberarse y ponerse en pie.

Se llevó la mano derecha al punto donde la cabeza le palpitaba y contempló su vacía y desecha cama.

\- Ha sido un sueño – dijo de pronto aliviado.

Y lo había sido, al menos todo lo referente a la estrafalaria escena en la cama. Remus sí que había estado en su casa la noche pasada, y Remus sí que se había quedado a dormir en el sofá-cama. Pero nada más.

Sirius se puso los pantalones, salió de su dormitorio y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara. Se aseguró de empapar bien el rostro con el agua fría, frotándose enérgicamente como si así pudiese borrar los pedazos de imágenes de ese movido sueño que aún le asaltaban y que, de pronto, se entremezclaban con otras. Flashes y trozos de recuerdos que nada tenían que ver con Remus, de otro día y otro lugar: una sugerente y traviesa sonrisa, unos ojos verdes, una fuerte mano arrinconándolo contra una pared…

\- ¡Maldito seas, Lunático! Arghh, esto es culpa tuya.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza para liberar su mente y cerró el grifo. Se irguió y se contempló un instante en el espejo. Brillantes gotas de agua cristalina le pingaban de algunos mechones de su negro cabello y le surcaban el rostro.

No había sido más que un sueño, se dijo. Una mala jugada de su cabeza mientras reorganizaba todo lo que había visto y oído la noche anterior. Poco a poco, como pasaba con todos los sueños, también se olvidaría de este y no sería más que una singular y curiosa anécdota.

Auto convenciéndose de esto y ya más tranquilo, se secó la cara con la toalla y salió del cuarto de baño. Antes de entrar en la cocina echó un vistazo en la sala. El sofá-cama ya había vuelto a su estado original y todo parecía estar ordenado y en su sitio. Miró entonces hacia el balcón a través de la puerta acristalada. Como sospechaba, Remus también se había encargado de hacer limpieza allí y no quedaba señal ninguna de la buena cuenta que los dos habían dado de las ilegalmente obtenidas botellas de cerveza.

Reanudó su camino hacia la cocina. En el umbral de la puerta, justo antes de poner un pie sobre las negras y blancas baldosas, le golpeó en la nariz un apetitoso aroma.

En la encimera a la izquierda del frigorífico la cafetera estaba encendida y a rebosar de café recién hecho, mientras que la pequeña mesa pegada a la pared se la encontró abarrotada: un vaso lleno de zumo de naranja, una jarrita con la leche aún templada, un platito con dos magdalenas y un croissant, otro más pequeño con media barra de mantequilla, dos terrones de azúcar y un frasquito de miel y, por último, una nota cuidadosamente posada al lado del vaso.

Mientras tomaba la nota y la abría, una oleada de emoción y agradecimiento hacia su amigo le inundó por dentro. Ni siquiera sus padres, ni Kreacher tampoco, se habían tomado nunca la molestia de prepararle un desayuno como ese en Grimmauld Place _("Ya eres mayorcito y sabes perfectamente donde están las cosas")_.

 _Disculpa mi invasión de tu cocina. Conseguí encontrar el café y la miel._

 _La bollería la compré en la panadería de la esquina y todo lo demás me lo dio muy generosamente la Sra. Anderson, tu vecina._

 _Olivia es una anciana realmente amable y encantadora._

 _Sé que ya te lo dije ayer pero, de verdad, gracias por todo._

 _Nos vemos pronto._

 _Remus_

 _P.D.: Deberías hacer la compra._

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en el rostro de Sirius mientras sacudía la cabeza, divertido.

\- ¿Olivia Anderson? – preguntó en voz alta mirando de nuevo la nota.

Remus era increíble. Sirius llevaba un año viviendo allí y ni se había molestado en conocer, menos aún interactuar, a sus vecinos. Y en una mañana, Remus ya se las había arreglado para salir al pasillo, llamar a la puerta de enfrente y pedirle un poco de leche y azúcar a la vecina.

Al mismo tiempo que cogía una taza de la alacena y se servía un poco de café, Sirius se imaginaba toda la escena. A Remus sonriendo de esa forma tan encantadora en cuanto la puerta de la vecina se hubiese abierto, a la anciana asintiendo, sonriendo a su vez y cayendo rendida antes las educadas palabras de su amigo, invitándole a pasar y ofreciéndole leche, zumo, mantequilla y todo aquello que cupiese en los brazos del joven. A Remus sonriendo azorado y dándole las gracias por todo y mientras la anciana invitándole a pasarse otro día a tomar el té.

Se sentó a la mesa y con un movimiento de varita encendió una radio antigua que se encontraba encajonada en una esquina de la encimera. Los sintonizadores del aparato se movieron solos hasta encontrar una emisora en la que en esos momentos sonaba "Every time I think of you", de The Babys.

Todavía sonriendo y dando buena cuenta de todo lo que su amigo había dispuesto en la mesa, porque no hacerlo sería una enorme grosería y Sirius no era ningún desagradecido, volvió a ojear la nota que su amigo le había dejado, deteniéndose en las palabras "gracias por todo".

Parándose a pensar y rememorando la larga conversación de la noche anterior, un pensamiento egoísta asaltó a Sirius: sólo él conocía el secreto de Remus. Era un sentimiento algo infantil, pero secretamente, se sentía más especial por ello. Especial y más cercano a su amigo.

Había tratado de romper el hielo con algunas bromas, pero al final su imperiosa e insaciable curiosidad le había llevado a hacer más y más preguntas, algunas de las cuales su amigo respondió y otras no.

Remus no era como James ni como él mismo. Guardaba con celo su vida privada y no hablaba de aquello que consideraba demasiado personal o íntimo. Aun así, Sirius no podía evitar preguntar, riéndose a veces de la forma en la que su amigo se sonrojaba.

\- Está bien, está bien. Seré bueno y no volveré a sacar el tema, porque está claro que no me vas a contar tus experiencias en la cama con el rubiales…

\- ¡Sigues con el tema, Sirius!

\- Vale, vale. Perdona, sólo te estaba tomando un poco el pelo – Sirius levantó ambas manos en son de paz.

\- A mí me no hace ni pizca de gracia. Si sientes curiosidad, le preguntas a otro.

\- Podría preguntarle a tu chico.

\- Mejor no te acerques a él.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó entonces Sirius, molesto de pronto por el comentario de su amigo - ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? Oh, ya sé. Tienes miedo a que, en cuanto me vea, no pueda resistirse a mi natural y deslumbrante belleza y encanto y caiga completamente cautivado a mis pies.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco a la par que se le escapó un bufido de escepticismo.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? Oye, que si me lo propongo, me ligo a quien yo quiera, ya sea chica o chico.

\- No lo dudo. Pero, si no te importa, preferiría que mi vida sentimental siguiera existiendo a parte y alejada de todo lo demás.

\- ¿No se lo vas a contar a los chicos? – Sirius había dado por sentado que ahora que él lo sabía, Remus se abriría y se lo contaría al resto del grupo. Le cogió por sorpresa comprobar que no era así.

\- No. No lo sé. No sé, Sirius. Tú lo acabas de descubrir y todavía lo estoy asimilando. Entiéndeme, necesito tiempo. Lo que tengo claro es que por el momento no quiero que nadie más lo sepa. ¿Me guardarás el secreto?

\- Sabes que sí. Y me ofende que lo dudes.

\- Me refiero a que tampoco se lo contarás a James.

\- Ni que nos lo contásemos todo – pero ante la escéptica mirada de su amigo, con una ceja más elevada que la otra, no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón -. Vale, sí, nos lo contamos todo. Pero este es tu secreto, no el mío. Te prometo que no diré nada, a nadie. Sólo tú tienes derecho a contarlo cuando estés preparado. Promesa de Merodeador.

\- Gracias – y Remus le sonrió sinceramente y agradecido.

\- Oye…

\- Dime.

\- Bah, nada.

\- Escúpelo de una vez, Black. Supongo que tendrás millones de dudas.

\- Vale. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te gustaban los chicos y no las chicas? ¿Te gustaba algún chico del colegio? ¿Saliste durante ese tiempo con alguien? Tu primer beso, ¿con quién fue? ¿O es el rubiales el primero con el que estás? De verdad, ¿en serio que nunca, nunca jamás has hablado de esto con nadie? ¿Alguna vez besaste a alguna chica? Ya sabes, aunque sólo fuera por curiosidad, no sé… hay a quien le gustan las dos cosas. ¿Te gustan solo los chicos o también las chicas? Y, también he estado pensando…

\- ¡Oh, por todos los dioses y magos del mundo! – de pronto, Remus pareció profundamente abatido y enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

\- Emmm, Remus – Sirius agarró su manga y tiró un poquito y suavemente de ella para llamar su atención -, Rem, tengo más preguntas.

\- Guárdatelas para otro día, por favor – su voz sonó amortiguada por sus manos. Entonces, levantó la cabeza, cogió su botellín de cerveza, tomó un largo trago y después, cogiendo aire, comenzó a responder algunas de las preguntas de su amigo.

El primer chico que le había gustado a Remus fuera Jerry Cooper. Un Gryffindor mayor que ellos, muy atractivo y miembro del equipo de Quidditch. Era un chico tremendamente guapo, musculoso y seguro de sí mismo que no sentía reparos en pasearse por la sala común en camiseta de tiras haciendo suspirar a más de una y siendo envidiado por otros muchos.

\- ¡Pero si ese tío era un cabeza hueca! – interrumpió Sirius.

\- También lo era Dayana Brown y recuerdo perfectamente como babeabais todos cada vez que se pavoneaba delante de vosotros.

\- Touché.

Evidentemente, continuó narrando Remus, no fue más que un encaprichamiento, un chico de maravillosas facciones y escultural cuerpo, algo estúpido y engreído, sí, pero que hizo que algo en el interior de Remus se agitase e hiciese que se diese cuenta de que no eran las chicas, con sus largas melenas y sus sinuosas curvas, lo que le atraía.

En cuanto a su primer beso, ocurrió durante las vacaciones de navidad de séptimo curso.

\- Mi bisabuela por parte de madre llevaba ya mucho tiempo enferma, pero unas semanas antes había empeorado de golpe. Era ya una anciana muy mayor. Falleció tres noches antes de Noche Buena.

A pesar de que, desde que mis padres se casaron y, en especial desde que yo, bueno, desde que me mordieron, mi madre se alejara y rompiera casi del todo con su familia, decidieron que deberíamos ir todos al funeral y al entierro y mostrar nuestro respeto por la abuela de mi madre.

Así que nos presentamos en casa de mis abuelos para quedarnos allí durante dos días. También estaban el hermano de mi madre, su mujer, sus dos hijos y un chico de unos veinte años. Eric, que así se llama, era el hijo de los mejores amigos de mis tíos, que lo acogieron y criaron cuando su familia falleció en un trágico accidente hace ya algunos años.

Era un chico normal, guapo, sí, pero no como Jerry Cooper. No sé, simplemente tenía un algo. Me costaba horrores apartar la mirada de él. ¿Pero sabes lo más extraño? Que él me devolvía las miradas y que también parecía interesado en mí. Al principio no entendí lo que pasaba. Nunca me había visto en esa situación y no comprendía las señales ni conocía la dinámica del coqueteo. Me turbaba cómo me miraba, pero también me sentía fascinado.

Al día siguiente, mientras los mayores lo preparaban todo para el funeral, Eric se me acercó y me dijo "Ven conmigo. Quiero enseñarte algo". Me sacó de la sala y me condujo hasta el desván de la casa. Allí me cogió por los hombros y me susurró un "Me gustas. ¿Puedo besarte?". No supe cómo responder. Nunca había besado a nadie y mil cosas me pasaron por la cabeza en ese momento. Estaba aterrado. Supongo que Eric se tomó mi silencio como un sí y me besó de todos modos.

Y ese fue mi primer beso.

Remus dejó de hablar y mantuvo la mirada clavada en el edificio de enfrente, como si su fachada encerrase todos los secretos del universo. El silencio se alargó unos segundos hasta que Sirius, soltando una sonora carcajada, dijo:

\- ¿Te enrollaste con un tío en el funeral de tu abuela? ¿Con tu primo?

\- ¡No lo simplifiques de esa forma! ¡Dicho así suena horrible! Y era mi bisabuela. ¡Y NO ES MI PRIMO! Por favor, Sirius, deja ya de reírte.

Pero Sirius no podía parar. Vio que su amigo, a su lado, trataba de mantener la compostura y seriedad. Pero, al final e irremediablemente, se vio arrastrado por la contagiosa risa de Sirius. Primero fue una sonrisa, que se dibujó en su rostro. Luego, primero los hombros y al final el resto de su cuerpo, convulsionaron y temblaron ligeramente y finalmente cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza atrás, riéndose también a mandíbula batiente.

\- Hay algo de lo que no me acordaba – dijo Remus un rato después, limpiándose del rostro algunas lágrimas que se le habían escapado al reír -. Sí que hablé de mi homosexualidad con alguien. Fue con Eric.

\- ¿Salisteis juntos?

\- No exactamente. Después del encuentro en el desván, nos escribimos durante unos meses. Me ayudó mucho hablar con él. Volvimos a vernos ese verano un par de veces, pero nada más.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé – contestó Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Así que el medio primo y el rubiales. Los dos son muggles. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no hay magos gays o es que te va el rollito muggle?

\- Eric y Matthew. ¿Tanto te cuesta aprenderte los nombres? Y deja de decir estupideces, por favor.

Sirius sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para volver al presente. Ya saciado después del desayuno que su amigo le había dejado preparado antes de irse, decidió que seguiría su consejo e iría a hacer la compra.

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro. Iría a hacer la compra, pero no andando a la tienda que estaba a dos calles de la suya.

Cruzó el apartamento para coger el casco de debajo de su cama, la cual se había olvidado de hacer pero que con un movimiento de varita quedaba solucionado. A continuación se dirigió a la entrada y, cogiendo de un clavo incrustado en la pared al lado de la puerta las llaves de su motocicleta voladora, salió de su apartamento ansioso por sacar a paseo su querida moto y con ganas atravesar los cielos y sentir el viento azotando su rostro.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ^^  
**

 **Dos cosas:**

 **\- Gracias a los que estáis leyendo esta historia. Y unas gracias más especiales para Dzeta y Daia Black por sus reviews :D**

 **\- Igual el siguiente capítulo tardo algo más en subirlo. Me viene ahora una semana muy complicada y, aún encima, estoy sufriendo un pequeño bloqueo :'( A ver si se me pasa pronto.**

 **¡Saludos a todos!**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Remus abrió los ojos. O lo intentó, al menos. Todavía le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo. Incluso levantar los párpados resultaba una tarea pesada y dolorosa.

La luz del sol entraba de lleno en la habitación y tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces y colocar una mano delante de su cara para que sus globos oculares no explotasen. Con los ojos medio achinados y parpadeando algunas veces más para acostumbrarse a la deslumbrante luz, Remus se sentó en la cama.

Inspiró hondo y al instante se arrepintió, sintiendo un profundo pinchazo en los pulmones. Le palpitaba cada músculo, hueso, órgano y célula de su ser.

Giró la cabeza y contempló la botella posada en la mesita de noche. Después consultó su reloj. Debería haberse tomado la poción hacía unas seis horas, pero no había sido capaz ni de mover su brazo para apagar el despertador. Simplemente dejó que sonara mientras su mente volvía a sumergirse en un oscuro y pesado sueño.

Cogió la botella, la destapó y se bebió todo su contenido. Con suerte, entre todo lo que había dormido, unas treinta horas si no le fallaban las cuentas, y la poción revitalizante, pronto empezaría a encontrarse mejor.

Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se quedó desconcertado unos segundos al no encontrar allí su pequeño mueble blanco, con su neceser y útiles de higiene y limpieza, pero entonces recordó que no se encontraba en su piso, sino en la enorme mansión que hacía las veces de Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix.

Gracias a la generosidad e insistencia de Dumbledore y, sobre todo, a su gran influencia y poder en la Órden, no en vano la había fundado y dirigía él mismo, se había habilitado un lugar especial allí mismo para sus transformaciones y también un cuarto en el que podía descansar después y recuperarse, sin preocuparse de nada más.

Otro gesto más que agradecer a Dumbledore y que sumar a su ya larga lista de cosas que el director de Hogwarts había hecho por él desinteresadamente.

Se desvistió y se metió en la ducha. Revisó sus heridas y tras una rápida ducha volvió a untarlas de crema y ungüentos cicatrizantes y reparadores. En momentos así echaba tremendamente de menos los cuidados y mimos de Poppy.

Mientras se vestía con unas nuevas ropas limpias, recordaba su llegada a la Orden. No las había tenido todas consigo cuando el director les ofreció a sus amigos y a él formar parte de su organización secreta. Una vez más, volvió a revivir lo mismo que cuando tenía once años y le llegó la carta de su admisión en Hogwarts. El temor a ser descubierto y rechazado, esa terrible sensación de no sentirse digno, de que, por mucho que se esforzase y trabajase, nunca le permitirían cumplir sus sueños.

Sólo que ahora era peor, mucho peor. Porque ya había atisbado lo que era tener una vida normal, o al menos algo muy parecido, con amigos que le apreciaban y le aceptaban tal y como era. Y ese miedo a perderlos, a que ellos continuasen con su vida mientras él se quedaba atrás, sin poder seguirlos, quedándose solo, seguía ahí. Ese miedo siempre estaba ahí.

Y, una vez más, Dumbledore le demostró lo equivocado que estaba.

\- Eres tan digno o incluso más, me atrevería a decir, de formar parte de la Orden del Fénix como cualquiera de sus actuales miembros, Remus .Nos vendría muy bien alguien tan inteligente y sensato como tú. Y me apenaría profundamente recibir un no por respuesta. Además, no siempre puedo estar presente debido a mis responsabilidades como Director de Hogwarts, por lo que necesito algo de ayuda para vigilar y controlar a ciertos amigos tuyos con tendencia a saltarse las normas y a rozar la ilegalidad en algunas de sus travesuras.

Y no sólo Dumbledore. Los cuatro: Sirius, James, Peter y Lily le dejaron bien claro que nunca le dejarían solo y que los cinco eran un equipo que siempre permanecerían unidos. Y así fue. Porque finalmente Remus aceptó unirse a la Orden, pero con la condición de no ocultar su secreto. Quería entrar sintiéndose libre, sin mentiras ni secretos. Y sólo se quedaría si todos los miembros le aceptaban. No podía obligarles ni imponerles su presencia, pero tampoco quería seguir viviendo escondido siempre, con mentiras o medias verdades y con el constante temor a ser descubierto.

Y mientras Remus tomaba asiento en la enorme y antiquísima mesa del gran salón del cuartel y Dumbledore lo presentaba a los demás miembros y explicaba su condición, sus amigos se posicionaron a su alrededor, como guardaespaldas o, en el concreto caso de algunos, como perros guardianes al acecho. Peter y Lily se sentaron uno a cada lado de Remus, con Lily posando cariñosamente su mano sobre su brazo derecho, transmitiéndole así todo su apoyo. Sirius y James se quedaron detrás de él, de pie con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho y cara y gesto amenazador e intimidatorio, como desafiando a que alguien dijese una sola palabra en contra de su amigo.

Nadie osó llevarle la contraria a Dumbledore. Él aseguraba que confiaba ciegamente en Remus Lupin y que le abría de par en par las puertas del cuartel general, así que el resto de los integrantes asintieron respetuosamente. La mayoría sin poner traba ninguna, siempre fieles y leales a Dumbledore y aceptando su valoración sin reservas, recibiendo con una calurosa bienvenida a los nuevos miembros de la Orden.

Sin embargo, aunque nadie lo expresara en voz alta, Remus se había percatado de que algunos lo miraban con cierta cautela y reticencia, sin estar del todo seguros de si tener a un joven licántropo entre sus filas sería buena idea y preguntándose, tal vez, si al viejo director no empezaría a nublársele el juicio.

Pero esta circunstancia era algo que, al fin y al cabo, Remus ya se esperaba y con lo que, temía, debía aprender a vivir.

Había pasado un año desde su ingreso y las cosas no habían cambiado casi nada desde entonces en ese sentido.

Remus salió del dormitorio y recorrió los largos pasillos camino a la gran cocina con el estómago rugiendo y desesperado por un poco de alimento. Siempre se sentía famélico, incluso al día siguiente, después de una transformación y tras dormir tantas horas.

Antes de entrar se paró un segundo a tomar aire y a enderezarse todo lo que pudo. Seguía agotado y dolorido, pero procuraba disimularlo y ocultarlo lo mejor que sabía. Compuso una sonrisa y abrió la puerta, dando los buenos días al entrar a los que allí se encontraban.

La mayoría, entre ellos los siempre afables hermanos Prewett, le contestaron con una sonrisa e incluso le preguntaron cómo se encontraba. Por el contrario, Benjy Fenwick ni se molestó en levantar la vista del periódico y se limitó a murmurar de malos modos un "Querrás decir buenas tardes".

Remus le ignoró, se sirvió el desayuno y se sentó junto a Fabian y Gideon a escuchar una divertida anécdota que estaban contando.

Poco después llegó Sirius que, despreocupado y sin molestarse siquiera en saludar a aquellos que no le caían demasiado bien, cogió una tostada y se sentó al lado de Remus.

\- ¿Qué hay, chicos? ¿Qué os contáis? – saludó mientras le pegaba un gran bocado a su tostada sin nada.

Charlaron los cuatro animadamente hasta que, poco después, se les unieron James y Lily. James le revolvió el pelo a Remus al pasar detrás de él y Lily se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la vez que le preguntaba qué tal se encontraba.

El único merodeador que faltaba era Peter, que se había marchado muy temprano esa mañana a una misión junto con Sturgis Podmore.

Entonces la conversación varió inevitablemente a los pormenores y detalles de la boda entre Lily y James, que tendría lugar en unos meses.

Una boda era siempre un acontecimiento alegre y que representaba y transmitía amor y felicidad. Pero estando en guerra cobraba mucha mayor importancia. Todos deseaban poder participar o aportar ideas, dejando de lado durante al menos unos instantes el dolor y el sufrimiento de las batallas.

Mientras unos y otros daban sugerencias, que nadie había pedido, a los novios sobre cuál era la mejor tarta de boda (Fabian insistía en que la mejor de todas era la tarta de zanahoria, mientras que su hermano aseguraba que estaba equivocado y que, sin duda, debían decantarse por la de limón y chocolate con avellanas), Sirius se acercó un poco a Remus y, en voz baja, le dijo:

\- Siento mucho no haber estado ayer.

\- No pasa nada. Sé que estabas en una misión. Estuvieron James y Peter.

\- Intenté venir, de verdad. Pero no me dejaron – Sirius parecía realmente afligido.

\- Sirius, no pasa nada. Ni siquiera es necesario que haya nadie allí. Puedo apañármelas.

\- La última vez que ninguno de nosotros pudo ir permaneciste horas tirado en el suelo de esa horrible habitación, exhausto e incapaz ni siquiera de abrir los ojos. ¡Cuando llegué estabas al borde de la hipotermia! – exclamó en susurros el moreno, indignado.

\- Estás exagerando – dijo Remus también en voz baja. Por el rabillo del ojo comprobó que tanto James como Lily de vez en cuando les lanzaban una mirada -. Pero agradezco tu preocupación.

Remus recordaba perfectamente ese día que su amigo acababa de mencionar. Evidentemente, nadie allí excepto los Merodeadores y Lily conocían la condición de animagos de los chicos, por lo que ya no podían acompañar al licántropo durante sus transformaciones las noches de luna llena.

Pero todas las mañanas posteriores al plenilunio, salvo que alguno estuviese en una misión, acudían para ayudar a Remus. Lo guiaban o incluso lo llevaban en brazos si era necesario, aquellos días en los que las transformaciones eran mucho peores, hasta la habitación contigua y le ayudaban a ponerse algo de ropa y acostarle en la cama; como siempre habían hecho en la Casa de los Gritos cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts.

No obstante, una mañana coincidió que ninguno pudo ir. Coincidió también que fue una de las transformaciones más duras y dolorosas de todas. Tras la última horrible y muy dolorosa sacudida, Remus había perdido la consciencia y había permanecido horas tendido desnudo sobre las frías baldosas.

Fue Sirius quien le encontró así.

Remus apenas recordaba nada, pero sabía que su amigo le había llevado hasta la cama, puesto el pijama y tapado con varias mantas.

Más tarde se enteró de que Sirius, después de arroparle, había montado en cólera. Había recorrido toda la mansión, gritando y encarándose a los pocos que allí se había encontrado y exigiendo incluso hablar con Dumbledore.

Había discutido acaloradamente con algunos miembros de la Orden, entre ellos Benjy Fenwick, que no consideraban que estuviese dentro de sus deberes asegurarse de si el joven licántropo conseguía llegar o no hasta la cama.

Finalmente, otros miembros y James, que había llegado un rato después encontrándose con todo el percal, consiguieron aplacar su enfado. Desde ese día, sus amigos le habían hecho la promesa a Remus de que nunca más lo dejarían solo tras la luna llena. Ya se las arreglarían como fuera con las misiones. Incluso otros integrantes de la Orden, como los hermanos Prewett o la gentil Alice Longbottom, habían prometido ayudar si los chicos y Lily debían ausentarse.

Remus no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por todo lo que había ocurrido. Culpable pero también agradecido.

Intentó hacerles entender a sus amigos que no pasaba nada, que no era la primera vez, ni sería la última, que permanecía largo rato solo en el suelo tras una transformación. Pero ellos eran unos cabezotas, sobreprotectores y, desde luego, algo exagerados también. Y Remus no podía evitar quererles por eso.

\- Toma – Sirius le entregó una pequeña caja a Remus que acaba de sacarse del bolsillo.

\- ¡Ranas de chocolate! – exclamó Remus cogiéndola y sonriendo feliz, igual que un niño pequeño.

\- Me pasé por el Callejón Diagón antes de venir. Sé que eso no quita que no haya podido estar ayer…

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias! – Remus le sonrió, realmente agradecido. Siempre le apetecía comer chocolate después de las transformaciones y las ranas eran de sus chocolatinas favoritas.

Iba a añadir algo más pero, tanto su pequeña conversación con Sirius como la discusión entre James, Lily y los hermanos Prewett sobre qué flores serían las más adecuadas para adornar la carpa en la ceremonia que se celebraría a finales de Octubre, se vieron bruscamente interrumpidas con la entrada de Alastor Moody en la estancia.

Se situó en la cabecera de la mesa y, sin llegar a sentarse, recorrió a todos con sus ojos, tanto con el pequeño y oscuro como con ese ojo mágico, grande y de un azul eléctrico que se movía de un lado a otro, completamente independiente del otro. Remus notó como a su lado a Sirius le recorría un escalofrío de grima.

\- Bien. Hay una nueva misión. Esta pasada luna llena han atacado a un joven mago en Liverpool. Fue mordido por un licántropo, creemos que por uno de los seguidores de Voldemort. Ahora mismo se encuentra en San Mungo, recuperándose del ataque. Quiero que uno o dos de vosotros vaya a hablar con él y trate de averiguar cuál es su postura en esta guerra. No podemos permitir que los seguidores de ese mago oscuro sigan campando a sus anchas y convirtiendo a magos o muggles en hombres lobo a diestro y siniestro.

Durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada. Entonces alguien rompió el silencio:

\- Alastor, ¿no sería mejor esperar unos días? Acaban de morder a ese muchacho, estará asustado y confuso.

\- Cuanto antes vayamos, mejor. ¿Te crees que _los otros_ tendrán algo de consideración? Se nos adelantarán y tratarán de que se una a sus filas. Bien, ¿algún voluntario?

\- Yo – dijo Remus levantando la mano. Sus amigos se giraron en redondo para mirarlo.

\- Bien, bien. Interesante. Sí. ¿Por qué no? – Moody parecía hablar para sí mismo.

\- Pero si ni siquiera está recuperado de su propia transformación – se quejó Fenwick -. Además, ¿vamos a enviar a un licántropo renqueante para hablar con alguien que acaba de ser mordido por otro? No me parece adecuado. Debería ir otra persona. Yo mismo me ofrezco voluntario.

\- ¿Tú? – Sirius soltó un resoplido de desagrado – No eres precisamente un buen conversador, Fenwick. Y, además, tienes el tacto y la sensibilidad de una cucaracha.

\- Mira, niñato insolente, será mejor que cierres esa bocaza o…

\- O, ¿qué? – Sirius se puso en pie y fulminó a su oponente con la mirada, que se la mantuvo tratando de no pestañear ante la gris tormenta que eran los ojos de Sirius en ese instante -. Remus es el más indicado de todos los que estamos aquí para ir a hablar con ese mago, porque ha pasado por lo mismo y nadie mejor que él para ponerse en su piel.

\- Además, de esa forma le hará ver que tanto la Orden como el Ministerio apoyan y confían en los licántropos – añadió James.

\- Exacto. Sí. Bien. Perfecto, Lupin, te asigno esta misión – decidió Moody -. Convéncelo de que se una a nuestro bando.

\- Yo voy con él – se ofreció Sirius.

\- Sólo si Lupin está de acuerdo.

Remus miró a su amigo y asintió con la cabeza. Sirius sonrió y le palmeó la espalda. Moody dio una palmada mostrándose así satisfecho y zanjando la conversación. Entonces sí, se sentó y cogió una magdalena de la bandeja. Antes de llevársela a la boca, la observó detenidamente y la olfateó.

\- Vamos – le apremió Sirius a su amigo, de repente con prisas por salir de aquella cocina y sumergirse en una nueva misión en compañía de Remus.

Se despidieron de los demás y salieron del Cuartel. Recorrieron en silencio el pequeño sendero de grava que conducía desde la enorme puerta de madera de dos hojas hasta la gran cancela de hierro forjado. Una vez fuera Remus echó a andar hacia la izquierda pero se detuvo al instante al comprobar, extrañado, que Sirius iba hacia el otro lado.

\- La bajada al metro es por aquí – le indicó a su amigo.

\- Estás loco si piensas que voy a subir en uno de esos trenes subterráneos.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas ir hasta San Mungo? ¿En el autobús noctámbulo?

\- Tampoco. Ya lo verás, acompáñame – Sirius le hizo un gesto apremiante con la mano invitándole a seguirle. A Remus no le agradó demasiado la sonrisa traviesa que se había dibujado en el rostro de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué tramas?

Pero Sirius no le contestó. Siguió andando, torció en la esquina y continuó caminando y resiguiendo el muro que cerraba la propiedad hasta que llegaron a una zona con aparcamiento para vehículos.

Remus siguió a su amigo, cada vez más extrañado y curioso. Entonces la vio, ahí aparcada, enorme, negra y aterradora. La motocicleta de Sirius.

\- Ah, no, no, no. Ni hablar – Remus dio un par de paso atrás, como si temiese que la moto fuese a atacarle -. Tú sí que has perdido el juicio si crees que me voy a subir ahí. No, no, no. Rotundamente no.

\- ¿Pero por qué? Eres el único que todavía no ha subido. Si hasta Lily ha venido conmigo un par de veces. Ya verás como cuando lo pruebes te encantará – Sirius ya había sacado las llaves del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y se dirigía sonriendo hacia el vehículo.

\- No, Sirius, de verdad que no. Prefiero ir andando.

\- ¿Es que no te fías de mí? Soy un conductor excelente.

\- Te he visto miles de veces hacer piruetas imposibles encima de una escoba y también he escuchado otras tantas tus aventuras sobre esa moto. Como si eres el conductor más experimentado del mundo mágico y del no mágico, Canuto, detesto volar y lo sabes.

\- ¿Por qué eres así? – la sonrisa en la cara de Sirius se había esfumado y empezaba a mostrarse molesto -. Sólo por esta vez. Es un viaje corto. Iré despacio y con cuidado.

\- No – Remus negaba con la cabeza, tozudo.

\- No volaremos, sólo por la carretera, como una motocicleta muggle.

\- No. No es nada personal, Sirius…

\- ¡Pues claro que me lo tomo como algo personal! Ni siquiera le has dado una oportunidad. Ni a la moto ni a mí. Si te digo que soy buen conductor y que tendré cuidado, no te estoy engañando. Podrías darme un voto de confianza, al menos.

Remus se quedó callado y contempló a su amigo, que ahora se había cruzado de brazos y contemplaba entre apenado y enfadado su motocicleta.

Lo último que quería era ofender y hacer enfadar a su amigo.

\- Vale – suspiró, pero se vio obligado a añadir rápidamente cuando Sirius le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y llenos de ilusión y esperanza -, pero no hoy. Claro que confío en ti, no es eso, ¿de acuerdo? No me gusta mucho volar, pero también… no sé por qué, pero me dan un poco de miedo – dijo señalando la motocicleta -, y, sobretodo, porque aún sigo dolorido y agotado.

\- Es verdad. Lo olvidé por un segundo. Lo siento. Está bien, es tu misión y lo haremos a tu manera. Pero no creas que voy a olvidar lo que acabas de decir.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – Remus suspiró resignado.

\- Es una promesa – Sirius sonrió, de nuevo travieso pero también pletórico -. Pronto Lunático vendrá con nosotros – le dijo a su querida motocicleta -. Muy pronto. Y lo va a disfrutar tanto que luego no querrá bajar.

\- Vámonos. Me entran escalofríos cuando empiezas a hablarle a esa cosa.

\- ¡Eh, un poco de respeto!

Remus tiró del brazo de su amigo, arrancándolo de los brazos de su amado vehículo. Sirius protestó un poco, pero más protestó cuando vio que su amigo se encaminaba a la boca de la estación del metro.

Remus compró un par de billetes y se dirigió al andén correspondiente. Su amigo le siguió, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y el ceño ligeramente fruncido para darle a entender que seguía molesto. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que pronto las arrugas se esfumaron de la frente del moreno y que eran sustituidas por unos ojos llenos de curiosidad, que lo observaban todo, inquietos.

Remus reprimió una sonrisa en el momento en el que Sirius dudó durante un segundo antes de poner un pie sobre las escaleras mecánicas y finalmente se subió a ellas dando un pequeño y calculado saltito. Puede que fuese la primera vez que veía unas y las utilizaba, pero hasta eso lo hizo con cierta elegancia.

Tardaron un poco más en llegar al andén porque Sirius se detuvo durante unos minutos a escuchar cómo una chica tocaba con su violín en uno de los largos pasillos la canción del grupo Queen, "Don´t stop me now". Finalmente Remus tuvo que apremiarle y tirar de él cuando escuchó que el metro ya se acercaba.

Echaron una rápida carrera y llegaron justo a tiempo, en el momento en el que el tren se detenía y abría sus puertas. Entraron en uno de los vagones y en un rápido vistazo Remus comprobó que no quedaba ningún asiento vacío. Se quedó cerca de la puerta y se agarró a una de las barras. Sirius se situó a su lado.

\- Agárrate – le dijo a su amigo cuando se cerraron las compuertas.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Sirius algo distraído.

En ese instante el metro dio una sacudida y se puso en marcha. Sirius trastabilló, perdió el equilibrio y casi se cae sobre un señor que estaba sentado leyendo el periódico. No llegó a producirse tal fatal desenlace porque Remus lo agarró de un brazo justo a tiempo y tiró de él.

\- Gracias – le dijo algo abochornado. Pero se recompuso rápidamente e imitó a Remus, fijando bien los pies al suelo y agarrándose a la barra vertical que iba del suelo al techo del vagón.

\- De nada – esta vez Remus fue incapaz de contener la sonrisa. Miró a su amigo y, para su sorpresa, vio que éste también sonreía divertido, aunque algo azorado. Cruzaron una mirada y ambos se echaron a reír - Tu primera vez en metro, ¿verdad?

\- Y la última – aseveró Sirius.

\- No es tan malo.

\- Mi moto tampoco. Es mil veces mejor. Un millón de veces mejor. No, infinitamente…

\- Lo he entendido perfectamente.

Los dos estaban muy cerca. Quizás innecesariamente demasiado cerca, pensó Remus. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese instante. El aroma de Sirius era casi lo único que aspiraba en ese momento. La mano del moreno que agarraba la barra casi rozaba la suya. Disimuladamente deslizó un poco hacia abajo su mano para alejarla unos centímetros.

Se sentía extrañamente cómodo y a la misma vez incómodo con aquella cercanía. Sabía perfectamente a qué venían esas sensaciones, pero no cómo lidiar con ellas. Ya hacía varios años que había encerrado bajo llave y escondido en un alejado rincón de su ser los sentimientos que alguna vez había albergado hacia su amigo. Porque Sirius era eso, un amigo y nada más. Y cuando por fin aceptó que nunca sería posible que existiese algo entre ellos y que así es como debería ser, guardó sus sentimientos en un cajón, los ignoró y superó esa fase. No fue nada fácil. Pero lo consiguió. Ahora eran solo un lejano recuerdo, un amor platónico de adolescente.

Pero el interrogatorio al que lo había sometido su amigo hacía una semana, cuando le descubrió quedando con Matt, le hizo recordar cosas del pasado. Se sentía avergonzado y a la vez temeroso de que Sirius lo descubriera y se enfadase, por lo que, mientras contestaba a sus preguntas, evitó deliberadamente hablar de lo coladito que había estado por él en quinto y sexto año.

Se sentía a gusto con su amigo, mucho más que antes ahora que conocía su otro secreto. Sentía que podía relajarse y ser él mismo. Le había aceptado y eso le había hecho sentirse infinitamente feliz.

Se preguntó cómo habría reaccionado Sirius si se lo hubiese contado en el colegio. Pero rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento. Ya no tenía sentido darle vueltas a eso ahora.

Observó a su amigo, su oscuro cabello algo enmarañado seguramente debido a que había acudido en moto al Cuartel, con unos cuantos mechones cayéndole por la cara. Le atravesó una urgente necesidad de alargar una mano y apartar un mechón para poder contemplar esos ojos grises que siempre le habían fascinado tanto. No obstante, se contuvo.

Aprovechando que su amigo parecía ensimismado contemplando algo detrás de Remus, sus ojos recorrieron su rostro: su perfecta nariz, sus marcados pómulos, sus labios rosados y algo entreabiertos.

Remus apartó repentinamente la mirada y se regañó a sí mismo. Sirius era un chico muy atractivo, con hermosas facciones y un cuerpo esbelto y atlético. No era algo nuevo ni nada que Remus no supiera ya, había que estar ciego para no percatarse de ello.

Pero no estaba bien que contemplase a Sirius de esa forma tan apreciativa. Era su amigo. Nada más.

Decidió alejar su mente de esos pensamientos que no lo llevaban a ningún lado y centrarse en la misión. Debía pensar detenidamente qué decirle al recién mordido. Unas palabras mal escogidas y todo podía irse al traste.

\- ¿Cómo lo hace? – murmuró Sirius y con la vista todavía clavada en algo que Remus no podía ver.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo volviéndose e intentando averiguar qué era aquello que tenían tan absorto a su amigo.

\- Ese chico de ahí. Está de pie, en medio del vagón. No se agarra a nada y no se cae ni se balancea siquiera. Seguro que es un mago y está usando algún hechizo – dijo Sirius, con una ceja alzada. Remus soltó una carcajada.

\- No, que va.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo lo hace? – preguntó totalmente asombrado.

\- Años de experiencia – entonces se acercó más al moreno y casi susurrándole al oído para que nadie más lo oyera, dijo -: ¿Cómo lo hacías tú para cruzar de pie en la escoba el campo de Quidditch a decenas de metros del suelo y sin despeinarte siquiera?

\- Años de experiencia y… un fantástico e innato talento – susurró a su vez Sirius con un asomo de una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y orgullo.

Unos minutos después llegaron a su parada y bajaron. Cuando emergieron en la céntrica calle plagada de tiendas, el implacable calor de mediados de agosto les golpeó de nuevo. Continuaron andando esquivando a turistas muggles con cámaras fotográficas y helados hasta detenerse frente a unos grandes almacenes de ladrillo rojo, cuyo letrero rezaba "Purge y Dowse, S.A.". En los escaparates del destartalado y deprimente edificio sólo había unos cuantos maniquíes viejos con ropa desfasada ya hacía años y las pelucas torcidas. En todas las puertas había grandes letreros que decían: "Cerrado por reformas".

Los dos se acercaron al escaparate en el que había un único maniquí de mujer (y bastante feo, por cierto) y lo contemplaron un tanto incómodos. Sirius carraspeó un poco antes de decir:

\- Hola, ¿qué tal? Venimos a visitar a… umm, ¿cómo dijo Moody que se llamaba? ¿Mark Smith?

\- Clark Gibbs – corrigió Remus.

\- Eso. Queremos ver a Clark Gibbs.

El maniquí movió la cabeza y les hizo señas con su dedo articulado. Ambos jóvenes atravesaron el escaparate sin ni siquiera mirar previamente si había algún muggle cerca.

Los recibió la sala de recepción de San Mungo, abarrotada de magos y brujas que esperaban a ser atendidos sentados en una viejas sillas de madera y de unos cuantos sanadores uniformados con sus túnicas de color verde lima pasando de un paciente a otro y tomando notas.

\- Remus, mira a ese, su cabeza tiene forma de tetera. Una oreja es el asa y la otra el pitorro…

\- Shhhh - le chistó el castaño.

\- Y mira a esa, ¿qué le pasa en el brazo? – señaló a una señora que estaba sentada sola en una hilera de sillas y cuyo brazo izquierdo no paraba de moverse de una lado a otro y dando fuertes sacudidas. Un brillante y gran reloj de oro relucía de forma siniestra en su muñeca -. Pues anda que ese anciano, que parece…

\- ¡Haz el favor de hablar más bajo! – Remus atravesó la estancia en un suspiro con la cabeza gacha y tirando de su amigo, que no dejaba de soltar risitas -. O mejor, no hables.

Remus pasó de largo el mostrador de información y cruzó las puertas dobles. Recorrió todo el pasillo y subió las escaleras hasta la primera planta, aquella con el cartel que rezaba: "Heridas provocadas por mordeduras".

\- ¿A qué vienen tantas prisas? – protestó Sirius detrás de él.

Remus se detuvo ante la segunda puerta a la derecha. Contempló, de pronto inquieto, el letrero que decía: "Peligro. Sala Dai Llewellyn: mordeduras graves".

Sirius permaneció a su lado, esperando a que entrara. Cuando pasaron unos segundos y vio que no se movía, le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No sé qué decirle. O cómo hablarle. Yo… Le acaban de morder, hace dos noches y… - Remus observó a su amigo, atribulado -. He sido un estúpido al pensar que podría hacerlo.

\- No eres ningún estúpido – Sirius le devolvió una mirada seria. Luego puso una mano en su hombro -. Lo harás bien. Lo haremos bien. La misión es de los dos, ¿recuerdas?

Pero Remus no consiguió relajarse. Lo intentó, inspiró hondo un par de veces pero seguía nervioso y también algo asustado. Una cosa era enfrentarse a sus propios demonios y lidiar con su monstruo particular cada luna llena. Y otra muy distinta era intentar convencer a otra persona de que no era algo tan malo. ¡Por Merlín! Pero si era algo horrible. Quizás Fenwick tenía razón y él no era el más adecuado para la misión. Seguramente él era la última persona en el mundo que ese chico querría ver en ese instante. A lo mejor…

Los pensamientos de Remus se vieron interrumpidos cuando la otra mano de Sirius le agarró la muñeca y su amigo se acercó más y se inclinó junto a él. Aumentando un poco la presión de la mano sobre su hombro, le susurró:

\- Rem, no te preocupes. Simplemente entraremos ahí y charlaremos un poco con él. Da igual lo que haya dicho Moody. Hablaremos con él, le daremos nuestro apoyo y si no nos quiere ahí, nos vamos. Podemos volver otro día.

Las palabras susurradas en su oído, el cálido contacto de las manos de Sirius, su proximidad… todo eso le provocó unas sensaciones a Remus que chocaron violentamente con las que sentía hacía unos segundos. No quería ni tenía tiempo de analizarlas ni de pensar en lo que significaban.

Pero, entre otras cosas, su amigo había conseguido tranquilizarlo. Asintió con la cabeza y se deshizo del contacto de Sirius, quizás algo más abruptamente de lo que pretendía. Pero la mano de Sirius sobre su piel desnuda del brazo le quemaba como el fuego.

Inspiró profundamente una vez más, se alisó un poco la camisa azul celeste que llevaba y entró en la habitación.

Paseó su mirada por la estancia, pensando de pronto que quizás habría sido buena idea detenerse en el punto de información para preguntar cuál era la cama de Clark Gibbs.

Pero allí sólo había dos personas, cada una en una cama en esquinas opuestas de la habitación. En la más cercana había una bruja de unos sesentas años que dormía profundamente. Su brazo y pierna del lado izquierdo estaban completamente vendadas.

Sirius señaló a la cama situada al fondo de la habitación. Se acercaron. Un muchacho joven, de catorce o quince años, estaba tumbado boca arriba, con la vista clavada en el techo. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, y las lágrimas le habían dejado marcas en la cara. El pelo, de color castaño oscuro, le caía lacio y se le había pegado a la frente y mejillas.

Estaba tapado con la sábana, pero Remus pudo apreciar vendajes en sus brazos, pecho y cuello.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo, imaginando los mordiscos, zarpazos y arañazos. Antiguos flashes de la noche en la que había sido atacado, hacía ya tantos años, le bombardearon la mente. De pronto una garra helada pareció estrujarle el corazón. Un nudo le oprimió el estómago y sintió náuseas. Gotas frías de sudor le resbalaron por la espalda y las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarle de los ojos.

Debía dolerle horrores. A Remus le había dolido, muchísimo, incluso semanas después. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Sin embargo, Clark no se movía ni se quejaba, apenas parpadeaba. Simplemente permanecía ahí quieto, con la mirada vacía y perdida.

Remus trató de despejar su mente, de arrinconar el terror y la agonía que esos recuerdos habían traído consigo.

No podía presentarse ante ese chico en ese estado. Así no sería de gran ayuda.

Un movimiento a su lado le hizo recordar que no estaba solo. Sirius estaba con él. Los malos recuerdos ya no parecieron tan malos y el calor pareció volver a su cuerpo.

Limpiándose rápidamente una lágrima que se le había escapado y deseando que Sirius no la hubiese visto, se acercó y se situó a un lado de la cama del chico.

\- Hola, Clark. Me llamo Remus y este es mi amigo Sirius – saludo con una voz tranquila que no sabía de dónde le salía -. Nos gustaría hacerte compañía, si tú quieres.

Pero Clark no dijo nada. Ni siquiera les miró. Al cabo de unos segundos, Remus añadió:

\- Venimos de parte de la Orden del Fénix. Quizás no te suene, pero es una organización que lucha contra Voldemort y sus seguidores – Remus hizo una pausa, esperando que esta afirmación causara algún efecto, pero no fue así, lo que le puso más nervioso todavía -. Eh… sabemos que… sabemos que te mordieron. Un hombre lobo y mmm, queremos ayudarte. Decirte que no estás solo, que hay gente que quiere ayudarte y…

Remus intercambió una mirada con su amigo, pidiendo ayuda, porque acaba de soltar la típica parrafada que le habían dicho a él y a sus padres cuando era niño y que no eran más que una sarta de palabras vacías que no les habían servido para nada.

\- Eh, chaval, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Sirius. A Remus le entraron ganas de golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano -. Bueno, es evidente que no… Lo siento. Mira, si quieres que no vayamos, dilo y nos largamos con viento fresco y no te molestamos más. Pero hemos venido a ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? De verdad queremos ayudarte.

Clark ni se inmutó. El único movimiento que se apreciaba era el subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar y el parpadeo de sus ojos, que seguían fijos en un punto del techo.

\- Tío, ni siquiera sé si nos está escuchando – le susurró Sirius a Remus, encogiéndose de hombros.

Remus no le respondió. Observó a Clark Gibbs durante unos segundos antes de decir:

\- A mí también me mordieron. Cuando tenía cinco años.

Entonces, muy despacio, el chico movió la cabeza y clavó sus oscuros ojos en Remus.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **He aprovechado un huequecito para subir este cuarto capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis, cualquier cosa, tanto si os gusta como si no, me lo podéis decir sin problema ;)**

 **Si me lo permitís... de este capítulo, lo que más me gusta... me quedo quizás con dos cosas: cuando Sirius se puso como un basilisco al encontrar a Remus desamparado después de la transformación (y fue algo que añadí a posteriori después de tener el capítulo acabado. Sentía que me faltaba algo... y creo que era esto, mostrar a los chicos, en especial a Sirius, volcarse por completo en Remus). Y lo segundo: Remus divagando y analizando el rostro y cuerpo de Sirius... Es que me lo imagino, ahí en su pequeño momento de debilidad, casi babeando en el metro XD**

 **¡Gracias a los que seguís por aquí! ¡Nos leemos! No sé cuando, pero espero que pronto ;)**


	5. Capítulo V

**CAPÍTULO V**

\- A mí también me mordieron. Cuando tenía cinco años.

Sirius contuvo la respiración ante la inesperada confesión de su amigo. Aunque, en el fondo, no le sorprendía. Sabía que Remus terminaría hallando el modo de captar la atención del muchacho. Y vaya que si lo había logrado.

Pobre muchacho, pensó Sirius. Nada más verlo se apoderó de él una enorme sensación de pena y compasión por el chico, a la par que un odio visceral hacia Fenrir Greyback. En la Orden no habían podido asegurar al cien por cien que él fuera el culpable. Sin embargo, la mayoría estaban convencidos de que así era y que nadie más que Greyback podía ser el licántropo detrás de ese y otros muchos ataques a niños y jóvenes.

Fenrir Greyback sí que era un auténtico monstruo. Y no por ser un licántropo, sino por su sed de sangre, lo cruel de sus ataques y porque disfrutaba atacando y convirtiendo a niños. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien en el mundo capaz de atacar a un inocente e inofensivo niño de cinco años? Sirius estaba convencido de que esa persona ya era un desalmado mucho antes de que se convirtiera en hombre lobo.

Su amigo se había quedado pálido nada más entrar en la habitación. Le vio temblar de arriba abajo los instantes que pareció quedarse clavado en el suelo. Quiso abrazarlo y susurrarle que todo saldría bien en cuanto vio que una pequeña lágrima se le escapaba. Pero finalmente optó por quedarse un poco atrás, en un segundo plano pero siempre cerca por si lo necesitaba, y dejarle espacio y tiempo a Remus para lidiar con sus sentimientos.

Remus se recompuso enseguida y se acercó a la cama, hablando con calma y dedicándole una amable, aunque triste, sonrisa a Clark. Y tras unos breves instantes de duda y nerviosismo sin conseguir hacer reaccionar al muchacho, su amigo soltó la gran bomba.

El animago contempló cómo el joven herido y postrado en la cama movía la cabeza y los ojos para clavarlos en Remus.

\- Soy un licántropo. Un hombre lobo llamado Fenrir Greyback me mordió cuando era muy pequeño porque… bueno, para vengarse de mi padre – Remus se detuvo unos segundos y su mirada pareció perderse un instante en su pasado, pero regresó enseguida -. Ese hombre lobo, Greyback, trabaja ahora para Lord Voldemort; supongo que habrás oído hablar de él – el muchacho asintió levemente -. Creemos que fue Greyback quien te mordió. ¿Te lo han dicho?

El chico negó con la cabeza. Remus permaneció en silencio un rato. Sirius no estaba seguro de si estaba pensando qué decir a continuación o de si se trataba de una pausa para que Clark terminase de asimilar la importante información que le acaba de dar.

Remus hablaba ahora más calmado. Ya no se trataba de una tranquilidad fingida, como al principio. Se había tirado al río de cabeza y puede que las aguas fuesen turbias, frías y peligrosas, pero él nadaba con seguridad y aplomo.

\- Voy a ser sincero contigo, Clark. Tengo que serlo. En realidad, la Orden nos envía porque le preocupa tu lealtad. Quieren saber si eres leal al ministerio o si, al contrario, te sientes atraído por las artes oscuras. Nuestra misión – dijo señalándose a él mismo y a Sirius – es convencerte de que sigas del lado de los buenos. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir? – Remus hizo una pequeña pausa -. Pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡A la mierda la Orden y a la mierda la misión!

\- ¡Remus! – exclamó Sirius entre asombrado y divertido. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

\- Clark, sé que ahora mismo piensas que todo está perdido y que no hay nada peor en el mundo. Yo… yo he pasado por lo mismo. Pero si necesitas hablar, si quieres hacerme preguntas, yo te las contestaré. Y seré sincero, si eso es lo que quieres. Supongo que habrán pasado sanadores y enfermeros que te habrán dicho muchas cosas, pero ninguno de ellos es un licántropo y, desde luego, la mayoría no tiene ni idea de lo que implica o conlleva ser uno. Ojalá pudiera hacer más por ti, de verdad. Pero… bueno, yo… en fin, que para cualquier cosa que necesites o quieras saber, aquí me tienes.

Clark no le quitaba ojo a Remus y éste sólo lo miraba a él, con un pequeño destello de esperanza en la mirada. Los segundos fueron pasando y el adolescente no dijo nada. Tampoco Remus añadió nada más.

Sirius empezaba a ponerse nervioso y a sentirse inquieto. ¿Por qué ese chico no decía nada? Qué pasa, ¿acaso era mudo? ¿O estaría en estado de shock? Como fuera, Remus se había abierto a él, había sido sincero. Descubrirse ante alguien como un licántropo era como desnudar su alma, y ese chico ni siquiera había abierto la boca.

Sirius alargó una mano y la posó suavemente en la espalda de su amigo para demostrarle su total y absoluto apoyo. Lo había hecho bien. Si el chico no quería ayuda, no era culpa de Remus.

Cuando ya ambos habían perdido la esperanza de que fueran a obtener alguna respuesta, el chico, con voz rota y casi susurrando, habló:

\- Ojalá estuviera muerto. Y el que me mordió. Y tú. Todos. Todos los monstruos.

Un enorme jarro de agua fría cayó sobre Sirius en cuanto oyó estas palabras. Echó un vistazo rápido a su amigo y le vio abrir muchos los ojos y quedarse aún más pálido de lo que ya estaba. En cuanto vio el dolor instalarse en sus hermosos ojos castaños, algo dentro de él explotó.

\- Mira, chaval – dijo encarándose hacia el chico.

\- Sirius, no – le pidió Remus y le colocó una mano sobre el pecho, intentando frenarlo.

\- Sí, Remus, sí. Ahora me toca a mí – y volvió a dirigirse al joven herido -. Me importa una mierda si te acaban de morder y si estás conmocionado o en estado de shock o lo que sea.

\- Por Merlín, Sirius…

\- Pero este chico de aquí, que es mi amigo y al que le acabas de desear la muerte, es la mejor persona que he conocido nunca. Le mordieron siendo solo un niño pequeño, arrebatándole de golpe su infancia, y aún así sigue siendo una persona amable, dulce y bondadosa. Desde entonces pasa por un infierno todas las noches de luna llena y, jamás, ni una sola vez desde que le conozco, le he visto llorar ni quejarse al respecto. Es la persona más fuerte, valiente y leal que he conocido. Tú puedes pensar lo que te dé la gana, pero te aseguro que él no es ningún monstruo, ¿me oyes? – Sirius se calló para inspirar hondo. Había otras muchas cosas que le gustaría decirle a ese chico, sin embargo, se giró hacia su amigo -. Vámonos, Remus. Está claro que no quiere nuestra ayuda. Y no pienso permitir que ni él ni nadie te insulten, por muy mal que lo esté pasando.

Sirius agarró a Remus del brazo y tiró de él alejándolo de la cama.

\- ¡Esperad! – gritó entonces Clark -. No os vayáis, por favor.

Ambos frenaron en seco. Remus retrocedió enseguida y volvió a ocupar su posición junto a la cabecera de la cama.

Sirius, no obstante, se quedó donde estaba y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- No te vayas – volvió a repetir Clark, casi una súplica.

\- No me iré, tranquilo – dijo Remus, todo amabilidad y calor en su voz.

\- No quería insultarte… yo… es solo que … - lanzó una rápida y asustada mirada a Sirius y luego volvió a mirar a Remus -. Yo… - pero las palabras se le atragantaron y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Se las secó rápidamente de un manotazo.

\- No te preocupes, Clark. Me quedaré. Todo el tiempo que quieras – Remus le hizo un gesto a Sirius para que se acercara.

El moreno finalmente cedió y volvió junto a su amigo, pero no estaba dispuesto a disculparse por nada de lo que había dicho. Por suerte, Remus tampoco se lo pidió.

El chico por fin parecía dispuesto a hablar, así que los dos visitantes cogieron un par de sillas plegables colocadas a un lado, las abrieron y tomaron asiento.

\- ¿Te gustaría hacerme alguna pregunta? – le invitó a hablar Remus amablemente.

Clark asintió. Abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar, dubitativo. Pareció pensar un momento y al final, casi en un susurro, preguntó:

\- ¿Duelen? ¿Las transformaciones?

Remus dejó escapar el aire que había estado guardando mientras esperaba, nervioso y expectante. Esa era, sin duda, la gran pregunta.

Sirius se preguntaba qué le diría su amigo a ese pobre chico. Le había prometido ser sincero, pero a veces la verdad podía ser demasiado dura o, simplemente, en otras ocasiones eran las personas las que no estaban preparadas para escucharla.

Remus se tomó un tiempo para pensar, aunque no demasiado largo.

\- Sí, las transformaciones duelen. Pero te aseguro que no es tan malo como lo que te ocurrió la otra noche. Y… duele durante un instante. Luego, cuando la esencia, el alma del lobo toma el control es… como si te quedases dormido. Y entonces deja de doler.

Clark, con los ojos muy abiertos, seguramente debido a la impresión, asentía como si comprendiera. Aunque en realidad estaba muy lejos de hacerlo.

Sirius sabía que en realidad Remus le había contado una versión bastante optimista de las transformaciones. No había mentido, pero sí omitido información.

Sabía que los dolores no se daban sólo en el momento de la transformación, y esta tampoco era tan breve como Remus trataba de hacerle ver.

Sirius había presenciado demasiadas veces cómo el dolor también atormentaba a su amigo a lo largo del día que precedía a la noche de luna llena en forma de breves pero muy intensos calambres o pinchazos de dolor que atravesaban a su amigo. Las imágenes bombardeaban la mente de Sirius: Remus tensándose de repente en mitad de clase, estrujando tan fuerte la pluma entre sus dedos que llegó a partir varias a lo largo de los años; Remus deteniéndose de golpe en medio del pasillo y teniendo que agarrarse a algo o apoyarse en la pared; Remus enmudeciendo a mitad de palabra, con la cara tensa y contraída por el dolor durante unos segundos.

Y cuanto más se acercaba la noche, más a menudo y más intensos eran los ataques.

Tampoco le estaba contando todo acerca de la toma de posesión del lobo de su cuerpo. Se lo acababa de describir como "quedarse dormido". Pero no era así como Remus se lo había explicado en una ocasión a los merodeadores.

\- Es una sensación que no sé muy bien cómo explicaros… A ver… esto… yo, soy siempre yo solo, aquí dentro – dijera señalándose a sí mismo, primero en la cabeza y luego en el pecho -, pero en luna llena, ya unas horas antes, me noto inquieto, como si hubiera algo en mi interior queriendo salir, alguien más que no debería estar aquí dentro… y cuando ya llega la noche, esa inquietud se convierte en otro ser que lucha ferozmente, con garras y dientes por salir a la luz.

Ya no es solo los dolores de la transformación, sino la lucha interior por dominar mi cuerpo. Al principio las transformaciones eran mucho más dolorosas y largas porque yo siempre me resistía al lobo. Y aunque Poppy me dijo muchísimas veces que no luchara, no podía evitarlo. Era instintivo, innato. ¡Se trata de mi cuerpo y alma! ¿Cómo voy a dejar que otro, algo oscuro y peligroso, se adueñe de mi?

Además, ese momento, cuando él gana, es el peor, porque siento que voy desapareciendo, que mi alma se debilita y apaga, como si me obligasen a dormir a la fuerza, pero de una forma mucho más siniestra y aterradora. Imaginaros estar dentro de vuestro cuerpo, pero un cuerpo que ya no os obedece. Querer gritar y correr y no poder. Pedir ayuda pero que nadie os escuche… Es angustioso porque nunca sé si volveré a despertar.

Pero con el tiempo comprendí que Poppy tenía razón porque, de todas formas, el lobo siempre termina venciendo esa batalla. Pero es difícil porque el instinto me pide luchar, sobrevivir. Sin embargo, tuve que aprender a ceder y permitir al lobo tomar el control. Siempre me recuerdo a mí mismo, justo antes de desaparecer, que será solo por una noche. Las otras veintiocho gano yo.

Sirius supuso que Remus no pretendía asustar al chico y que lo mejor era ir contándole las cosas poco a poco. Una verdad contada de forma gradual.

Como cuando era niño y se tuvo que tomar un jarabe porque estaba enfermo. Sirius le preguntó a su madre si sabía mal. Ella le dijo que no. Cuando volvió a preguntar un poco más tarde, su madre le respondió que sólo un poco. No muy convencido, Sirius volvió a preguntar si la poción sabía muy mal. Su madre, frunciendo el ceño, molesta y perdiendo la paciencia le soltó un "Sabe mal pero te la tienes que tomar igualmente, te guste o no". Y al final, cuando Sirius se tomó la poción, resultó que estaba realmente asquerosa.

Clark y Remus siguieron hablando durante un buen rato. El chico le hizo más preguntas, casi todas relacionadas con la transformación, y Remus le fue contestando.

Finalmente, llegó el momento de la despedida cuando un sanador entró en la habitación y anunció que la hora de las visitas había llegado a su fin.

\- Gracias por venir – dijo Clark, haciendo una extraña mueca que Sirius supuso que debería ser una sonrisa. A continuación añadió algo que los dejó a los dos helados -. Sois la única visita que he tenido.

Mientras le decían a Clark un último adiós y justo antes de que el sanador los echara con cajas destempladas por la puerta, a Sirius le dio tiempo de comprobar que, en efecto, no había absolutamente nada junto a la cama del muchacho que denotara que alguien se había preocupado de él. No había flores, ni bombones o alguna caja de chuches de Honeydukes. Tampoco ninguna postal, carta o fotografía sobre la mesita de noche.

\- ¿Y sus padres? ¿Es que no han venido a visitarlo? – atinó a preguntarle Remus al sanador antes de que éste entrara en la siguiente habitación.

\- Pues, por muy triste que sea, no, la verdad es que no. Parece que nadie se ha preocupado por este chico. Sois los primeros que vienen a verlo.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – Remus parecía indignado, y con razón.

\- Yo tampoco me lo explico – contestó Sirius.

\- ¿Por qué no han venido?

\- No lo sé. A lo mejor no tiene familia… - aventuró Sirius, que en realidad no quería expresar en voz alta lo que realmente pensaba.

\- Reniegan de él – susurró Remus -. Le ha mordido un hombre lobo y su familia le ha dado la espalda.

\- Remus, déjalo. No es asunto nuestro.

\- En realidad, sí que lo es. Ojalá no sea lo que pienso. Ojalá tengas tú razón y simplemente se trata de que no tiene familia, o que se encuentra fuera por trabajo o vacaciones o… Pero, si no es así, si de verdad su familia reniega de él… ¿sabes lo que eso significa, Sirius?

\- Sí, lo sé. Que muy posiblemente sea una familia tan despreciable como la mía. Unos magos obsesionados con la pureza de la sangre y que, por descontado, jamás aceptaría a un hijo con sangre "contaminada" – Sirius soltó un suspiro cansado y abatido porque acaba de recordar las incansable e interminables discusiones que en demasiadas ocasiones había mantenido con su madre por temas, como por ejemplo, la licantropía.

\- Sí y… eso también podría significar que…

\- ¿Que lo hayan criado en un ambiente snob que defiende a los sangre pura por encima de todas las cosas y que, tal vez, cuando era niño, en Navidades en vez de regalarle la maqueta del Expreso de Hogwarts le dieron un kit de calderos e ingredientes para practicar pociones prohibidas? Eso es conjeturar demasiado, Remus. No todos los que defiende un mundo mágico sólo para Sangres Limpias están también a favor de las artes oscuras.

\- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Y no pretendo ofenderte…

\- No me ofendes para nada, Lunático. Sé lo que te preocupa y en cuanto lleguemos al cuartel informaremos sobre esto. Pero ahora olvídalo. Que sea otro el que investigue. Mírate, estás agotado.

\- Estoy bien – pero su tez pálida, sus grandes ojeras y su rostro cansado demostraban lo contrario.

\- Ni siquiera tienes fuerzas para mentir en condiciones. Vayamos a tomar un poco el aire. Este olor a hospital me pone enfermo.

\- Bien. Creo que necesito beber algo. Esta conversación me ha dejado exhausto.

\- ¿Un whisky de fuego?

\- Tampoco te pases, Canuto.

\- Vale, vale. ¿Cervezas, hidromiel…? Lo que tú quieras, Lunático.

Salieron de San Mungo con una sensación de desazón que comenzaba a brotarles en el pecho. Lo que en un primer momento les había parecido una misión bastante exitosa acaba de dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Los dos caminaron un largo rato por las calles de Londres sin decirse nada y con la cabeza gacha, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Al pasar por delante de un pub, Sirius se detuvo y le preguntó a Remus si le apetecía entrar ahí. Tras un encogimiento de hombros por parte del castaño, ambos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa al lado del ventanal.

Era un local limpio aunque algo oscuro, con mucha madera: suelos, techos e incluso una de las paredes; y también las mesas y sillas. Toda la decoración de las paredes consistía en cuadros de fotografías en blando y negro de hermosos parajes.

Pidieron un par de cervezas y siguieron en silencio mientras de fondo sonaba uno de los éxitos de ese verano: "Don´t Bring Me Down", de Electric Light Orchestra.

Sirius se dedicó durante un rato a observar a la gente que pasaba por la calle.

Cuando se aburrió, a los pocos minutos, clavó la vista en su amigo. Remus agarraba su jarra de cerveza con ambas manos, de la que sólo había tomado un sorbo, y la miraba fijamente. Aunque, en realidad, su mente parecía estar muy lejos de allí.

\- Dime, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? – le preguntó finalmente Sirius.

\- ¿Quieres saberlo? Hace un rato dijiste que lo olvidara.

\- Pues ahora olvida que te dije que lo olvidaras. ¿En qué estás pensando?

\- Pensaba en… pensaba en el hecho de que nadie lo haya ido a visitar, y también en sus primeras palabras: que era un monstruo y que ojalá estuviera muerto. Me pongo en el caso de que sea como dijiste, que pertenezca a una familia obsesionada con la pureza de la sangre y otros ideales extremistas. Y eso me lleva a pensar en dos posibilidades.

Una: que su familia le haya inculcado desde pequeño que criaturas como los hombres lobo son unos monstruos y que no son dignas de existir. Y, por lo tanto, ahora rechazan y abandonan a su propio hijo. Imagínate, entonces, cómo debe sentirse Clark. De pronto, de la noche a la mañana, se ve convertido en la bestia de la que sus padres le previnieron desde niño. Si ya es duro para cualquiera, más para él. Debe estar pasándolo realmente muy mal. No debería estar solo.

Y dos: me preocupa más todavía la posibilidad de que los ideales de su familia sean tan afines a los de los Mortífagos y, por lo tanto, también los de Clark y que éste pueda llegar a plantearse unirse a Greyback y los suyos.

No sé, Sirius. De una forma u otra, me preocupa. Quizás debería volver y quedarme con él.

\- No van a dejar que te quedes allí todo el día. Esa sala tiene un horario de visitas muy estricto. Pero podemos volver otro día.

\- ¿Vendrías conmigo? – Remus levantó por fin la vista de la jarra y la clavó en Sirius. Algo se removió en el interior del moreno.

\- Pues claro – contestó Sirius sin dudar.

Remus no dijo nada. Simplemente le sonrió y se le quedó mirando en silencio. Sirius le devolvió la mirada, preguntándose en qué estaría pensando ahora su amigo.

Repentinamente y sin que Sirius pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, las imágenes del sueño erótico que había tenido con Remus hacía unos cuantos días le bombardearon la mente. Trató de apartarlas, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago y que le subía por el pecho. Una agradable sensación que hacía tiempo que no sentía, pero que venía notando todo el día desde que había visto a Remus sentado a la mesa de la cocina del cuartel.

Se estaba empezando a preguntar qué diablos significaría todo eso cuando Remus rompió la conexión y, carraspeando un poco, miró hacia otro lado. Su amigo paseó la vista por el local hasta que se detuvo un momento a observar algo en la barra.

\- Yo… eh… voy a hacer una llamada, si no te importa – dijo levantándose.

\- ¿Una llamada? – preguntó Sirius confuso.

\- Llamar por teléfono – le explicó su amigo, señalando un extraño aparato situado en una esquina de la barra -. Le prometí a Matt que hoy quedaría con él.

\- Ah. Oh – por alguna razón, el desencanto tiñó la voz de Sirius -. Vale – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Contempló como su amigo se dirigía a la barra, intercambiaba unas palabras con el camarero, quien asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Remus descolgó el aparato y metió un dedo en uno de los agujeros de una ruedecita y la giró. Cuando sacó el dedo, esta volvió a su posición inicial. Remus repitió el mismo movimiento varias veces más.

No le quitó ojo mientras Remus esperaba a que respondieran y luego cuando contactó con Matthew. Cuando le vio sonreír mientras hablaba, algo en su interior se agitó. Una sensación o fuerza que exigía rebelarse ante el hecho de que esa sonrisa no fuera para él.

Sin embargo, cuando su amigo regresó a la mesa, Sirius ya se había recompuesto por completo y le habló con total naturalidad y con su alegría habitual.

\- Entonces, ¿vas a quedar hoy con tu chico? ¿Me lo vas a presentar o sigues temiendo que me lo pueda ligar y te lo quite? – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¿Te gustaría conocerlo? – preguntó Remus dudoso.

\- Si tú quieres, sí. Me gustaría.

\- Vale – Remus parecía nervioso. Movía los ojos de un lado a otro, sin fijarla en nada concreto. Cogió la jarra de cerveza y se bebió la mitad del contenido de una sentada.

\- Oye… si no quieres presentármelo, no pasa nada. Puede ser otro día, más adelante.

\- No, quiero decir sí, te lo presentaré. Es solo que…

\- Si lo que te preocupa es que te deje en evidencia, tranquilo, me comportaré. Seré bueno, lo prometo.

\- No es eso… Bueno, un poco también – dijo Remus riendo nerviosamente -. Es una tontería… Pero, no sé, me pone un poco nervioso que, que… ¿y si no te cae bien?

\- ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?

\- Bah, olvídalo.

\- ¿Hay algo que deba saber? ¿El chaval es medio tonto o algo así?

\- ¡No!

\- ¿O es un presumido, engreído y algo idiota?

\- ¿No es esa tu descripción?

\- ¿O tiene algún defecto horrible? – prosiguió Sirius ignorando la última frase de Remus -. ¿Se ríe como una morsa? ¿Mastica con la boca abierta? ¿Se hurga la nariz?

\- Ya para, Canuto. No es nada de eso – sin embargo, Remus no parecía molesto. Sonreía ante las tonterías de su amigo -. Es muggle y, bueno, nos hemos criado en mundos distintos…

\- No le des tantas vueltas, Lunático. Si estás con él es porque algo bueno habrás visto en ese chico. Y para mí eso es más que suficiente. Seguro que me cae fenomenal. ¿Cuándo quedaste con él?

\- Dentro de un rato, en un parque cercano.

\- Pues vamos allá. A conocer a Matthew – proclamó Sirius levantándose.

\- Bien, te has aprendido su nombre.

Pagaron sus bebidas y salieron del pub. Mientras tomaban rumbo hacia el parque, a Sirius se le ocurrió una cosa.

\- Oye, Rem. ¿Y no te preocupa que sea yo el que no le caiga bien a él?

Remus ralentizó el paso, sin llegar a detenerse del todo, y puso una mueca extraña, como si en verdad no se hubiese planteado esa opción.

Ese pequeño gesto hizo que Sirius se sintiese profundamente enternecido. Soltó una sonora carcajada. Remus le contempló y le sonrió azorado.

\- Me halagas, Lunático – le dijo mientras volvía a mirar al frente y seguía caminando, de pronto sintiéndose pletórico. Levantó los brazos y colocó ambas palmas de las manos, entrelazadas, detrás de su cabeza, con los codos extendidos; y comenzó a silbar una alegre melodía.

\- ¡Eh! Que no se te suba a la cabeza – protestó su amigo, acelerando el paso detrás de él para situarse a su lado.

\- Tarde – le contestó con una socarrona sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Llegaron al parque antes que Matthew. De un brinco, Sirius se subió a un banco de madera y se sentó en el respaldo. Contempló todo el parque, deteniéndose unos segundos a observar a cada persona que por allí pasaba.

Remus se sentó a su lado, aunque en el banco. Aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero Sirius notaba su nerviosismo.

¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Tanto le importaba a su amigo lo que él pudiera opinar de su pareja? Se sintió complacido e importante por ello.

Sirius se percató de que él mismo también se sentía algo intranquilo, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de por qué.

\- ¡Ey, Remus! – llamó una voz desde lejos.

\- ¡Matt! – Remus se levantó y alzó una mano.

Matthew hoy llegaba corriendo y no en monopatín, como se había esperado Sirius. Sin embargo, seguía luciendo sobre sus cabellos rubios la misma gorra negra con letras rojas que llevaba puesta la primera vez que lo vio.

El chico rubio llegó junto a ellos, sonriendo y sin quitar ojo a Remus. Justo cuando se detuvo al lado del castaño, pareció darse cuenta de que tenían compañía. Miró un poco confuso a Remus y se quedó a medio camino de abrazarle, de pronto algo acobardado.

Sirius se levantó y bajó de un salto del banco.

\- Hola – saludó Sirius.

\- Hola – le respondió dubitativo, pasando su mirada de Sirius a Remus.

\- Ah, sí, perdón. Matt, este es mi amigo Sirius. Sirius, este es Matt – Matthew volvió a decir hola y Sirius hizo un gesto con la cabeza -. Matt, Sirius sabe lo nuestro. Se lo conté hace unos días.

\- Ohhh. Es la primera persona a la que se lo cuentas, ¿verdad? – Matthew acaba de abrir muchos los ojos, mirando a Sirius de pronto de una manera diferente, cosa que no le agradó demasiado al moreno.

\- Así es – respondió Remus.

\- ¡Tope genial! – exclamó el rubio. Se acercó a Sirius y, para su sorpresa, le cogió una mano y se la sacudió, a modo de un efusivo saludo -. Debes ser un muy buen amigo de Remus, entonces. ¡Qué caña! El Cicatrices casi nunca habla de sus colegas o de su vida, no suelta prenda el tío. Ni tampoco ha salido del armario todavía pero, guau, esto es la leche. Es un paso tope importante. Aquí el menda tiene la patata a punto de estallar de felicidad.

\- Eeeeeeeee – Sirius se deshizo del agarre del chico -, ¿qué? No he entendido nada – y le dirigió una perpleja mirada a su amigo, quien carraspeó y le devolvió otra que parecía decir "prometiste ser bueno"- . Quiero decir, sí, esto, encantado… yo también… de conocerte.

\- ¿Y desde cuando os conocéis? ¿Fuisteis juntos al colegio? ¿Estudias también con él en la academia de policía? Hay mogollón de cosas que me tienes que contar.

\- ¿Academia de policía? – preguntó Sirius, alzando una ceja.

\- Sí, con Remus, ¿estudias con él?

\- Pues… ¿lo hago, Remus? – Sirius miró divertido a su amigo.

\- Esto, Matt, no le agobies a preguntas ahora. Ya habrá tiempo para eso.

\- Eh, Cicatrices, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? No tienes buena cara – fue en ese momento que Matthew se dio cuenta del aspecto de Remus: cansado, pálido y ojeroso. Se acercó a él y posó ambas manos con delicadeza en la cara de Remus. Éste se tensó un poco, seguramente algo incómodo con la presencia de Sirius allí.

\- Estoy bien, tranquilo.

\- ¿Seguro? Pareces enfermo – a Remus se le escapó aquí un suspiro casi imperceptible -. Si no te encuentras bien, podríamos haber quedado en otro momento – Matthew acariciaba la cara se Remus con sus pulgares y acercó su rostro más al de él, casi a punto de besarlo.

Sin saber por qué, a Sirius le entraron unas repentinas ganas de asestarle un puñetazo al rubio en toda la cara y separarlo así de Remus. Sin darse cuenta, se había tensado por completo y apretaba fuertemente los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Se había equivocado. Le había dicho a Remus que seguramente le caería bien. Pero no era así. ¿Se puede saber qué hacía alguien como Remus con un pedazo de idiota como ese? Vale, tampoco es que hubieran hablado mucho. Y quizás lo sensato sería esperar antes de juzgar tan precipitadamente. Pero simplemente no podía. Ni quería. Ese tío era un idiota y punto.

Abrió las manos y trató de relajarse, confuso y perplejo ante esa oleada de sentimientos que le acaban de invadir. Apartó la vista, clavándola en el suelo, y pensó con rapidez.

Tal vez no había sido buena idea acompañar a Remus hasta el parque. Seguramente los dos chicos deseaban estar solos, ansiosos por conseguir algo de tiempo e intimidad. Y estaba claro que Remus no terminaba de estar del todo cómodo si él estaba allí de sujetavelas.

Carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de la parejita.

\- Chicos, yo ya me voy. Debo volver a… la academia de policía y entregar un… mmm, informe.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – Remus le miró, algo apenado y separándose un poco de Matthew.

\- No, tío, quédate un rato. Podemos ir los tres a dar un rule por ahí.

\- No estoy muy seguro de qué significa eso, pero la verdad, la idea de pasar una tarde como carabina no me atrae demasiado – procuró sonreírles con amabilidad.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó Remus, que parecía estar indeciso, como si temiera haber ofendido a Sirius de alguna manera.

\- Sí, tranquilo, Remus. Disfruta de la tarde y la compañía – entonces se giró hacia el rubio de la gorra -. Encantado de conocerte, Matt. Y cuida de _Cicatrices_ – dijo no sin cierto retintín en la voz -, ha pasado un par de malas noches y hoy ha tenido un día muy duro.

Tras la despedida, Sirius se alejó del parque. Unos cincuenta metros más adelante se giró y echó un último vistazo.

Matthew abrazaba a Remus y le acariciaba la espalda con las manos.

En ese momento Sirius deseó ser él quien rodeara a Remus con sus brazos, acariciara su espalda y le consolara susurrándole hermosas palabras al oído. Además, y si a Remus no le importaba, puede que también depositara algún beso al lado de su oreja, y otro un poco más abajo, sobre esa vena palpitante. Y luego recorrería con sus labios…

 _¡BASTA!_

Furioso consigo mismo, Sirius reanudó su camino. No quería volver en metro así que, al llegar a la calzada, levantó su varita y al momento apareció el autobús Noctámbulo.

Pero cuando el vehículo le dejó en su destino, no fue hacia el Cuartel a dónde se dirigió Sirius, sino que sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, subió en su moto y la arrancó.

Surcó las calles de Londres zigzagueando y esquivando el atestado tránsito de la ciudad durante un buen rato, tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

Ya anochecía cuando al fin, después de haberse pasado parte de la tarde dando vueltas sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en concreto, detuvo su moto delante de un local. La fachada, de cemento sin lucir y simplemente con un letrero en neón que ponía "Enigma", sólo albergaba una puerta negra metálica. Fuera, un enorme hombre la guardaba.

Sirius bajó de la moto y se acercó. El guarda, sin ni siquiera mirarle, abrió la puerta y se apartó para dejarle vía libre.

Bajó las escaleras hacia el disco –pub situado en el sótano del edificio. Estaba diferente a la última vez que había ido allí. En esta ocasión había algo más de luz y apenas había gente. Aún era algo temprano, y, por lo tanto, también estaba algo más limpio. No había ni cristales de vasos rotos por el suelo y éste tampoco estaba pegajoso.

La barra también presentaba un aspecto mucho más pulcro. Se sentó a ella y pidió un cóctel.

Las horas fueron pasando, el local se fue llenando, la música cada vez sonaba más alta y varias copas más fueron las que se tomó Sirius.

Ya había decidido que lo mejor era marcharse para casa cuando le vio aparecer. No hizo ningún gesto ni intentó llamar su atención, pero no hizo falta. El recién llegado barrió el local con su mirada de cazador y enseguida se percató de la presencia de Sirius. Sonrió, satisfecho.

Se dirigió sin prisa hacia donde él se encontraba. Sin mirar ni saludar a nadie más, apoyó un brazo en la barra, muy cerca de Sirius, y le habló pausadamente.

\- Vaya. Qué grata sorpresa. No esperaba volver a verte, ¿sabes?

Sirius no dijo nada. Puede que, debido a tanto alcohol, pensase algo más despacio que de costumbre. O puede que simplemente no tuviese nada que decir. Se limitó a contemplar al joven que tenía delante, un veinteañero con el cabello muy corto, rubio oscuro, y unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes claros. Vestía unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra muy ceñida que le marcaba toda la musculatura.

\- ¿Estás solo? – le preguntó el chico.

\- Sí, ¿y tú?

\- También.

\- Bien – Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa perruna.

\- ¿No quieres tomarte una copa primero?

\- Yo ya llevo unas cuantas – bajó del taburete tratando de no perder el equilibrio -. Te espero allí. No tardes.

\- Vaya, vas directo al grano. Un mal día, ¿eh?

\- No he venido a charlar, ojos verdes. ¿Te apetece o no? Porque si vas a hacerme perder el tiempo…

\- ¿Cómo no va a apetecerme? Vamos.

Sortearon a la gente que empezaba a llenar la pista de baile y se metieron por el pasillo de los aseos. Al fondo había una puerta con un cartel que rezaba "Sólo personal autorizado". Se dirigieron hacia allí y se metieron en la habitación que hacía las veces de despensa, trastero y vestuario de los empleados.

Sirius no esperó a que el chico de ojos verdes tomara la iniciativa. Aún no había terminado de cerrar la puerta y el moreno ya le había agarrado de la camiseta. Tiró de ella para acercárselo.

\- ¡Ey! Cuidado, que es nuev…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la palabra. La boca de Sirius se abalanzó bruscamente sobre la de su acompañante. Y le besó. Le besó con fuerza, con furia, casi con violencia. Su boca, sus labios y su lengua forcejeaban con su contrincante, con desesperación y urgencia.

El chico de la camiseta negra intentó reconducir el beso a algo más tranquilo y placentero, pero Sirius no se dejaba. Al menos al principio.

Las manos de Sirius seguían agarrando con fuerza la camiseta de su compañero y se habían quedado atrapadas entre los dos cuerpos. Por el contario, el de los ojos verdes enredó una de sus manos en el largo cabello negro de Sirius mientras que con la otra le acariciaba lentamente la espalda.

Poco a poco Sirius se fue calmando y se dejó llevar, disfrutando de la dulce caricia de los labios, lengua y manos de un chico cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía. Con los ojos cerrados era fácil imaginar que esa boca y esas manos pertenecían a otro. A Remus, cuya sonrisa y ojos color miel no hacían más que aparecérsele continuamente, como si se tratase de alguna broma pesada del universo.

Pero la verdad era que, al imaginar que era su amigo el que le daba los besos, como en aquel sueño de hacía algunas noches, una agradable sensación le subía por el estómago para arriba y le llenaba el pecho, oprimiéndolo. Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a latir a un ritmo mayor.

Cuando la mano que le acariciaba la espalda bajó y trató de deslizarse dentro de sus pantalones, Sirius soltó un gemido.

\- ¿Quieres que subamos a mi casa? Queda muy cerca.

\- ¿Qué? – Sirius abrió los ojos de golpe, volviendo a la realidad al escuchar esa voz que no era la que él quería escuchar. Parpadeó y miró confundido al chico que tenía a unos milímetros de él y al que estaba abrazando. En cuanto entendió el significado de sus palabras, se soltó y se separó unos cuantos pasos, asustado -. ¡Qué! No, yo… no debería estar aquí.

\- Vale, tranquilo. No he dicho nada. Podemos seguir sólo con los besos.

\- Tengo que irme. Creo que esto no ha sido buena idea. Lo siento mucho.

Sirius echó la mano al pomo para abrirla, pero entonces el otro le agarró del otro brazo.

\- Oye, espera. ¿Va todo bien? Ya sé que no nos conocemos de nada pero… Lo que quiero decir es que si lo que te preocupa es esto, me refiero a que los dos seamos chicos… si necesitas hablar con alguien, puedo ayudarte.

\- No necesito la ayuda de nadie – Sirius se soltó abruptamente y se alejó corriendo.

Atravesó el pub en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, subió las escaleras y salió al exterior. Apartó de malos modos a algunos chavales que se había apoyado en su motocicleta e, ignorando sus quejas y protestas, montó en ella, la arrancó y se alejó de allí, perdiéndose en la noche y acompañado del estruendoso rugir de su moto.

* * *

 **¡He vuelto!**

 **¿Qué os parece? Pasan algunas cosas en este capítulo... no sé si os gustarán, si no... Sé de alguien a quien no le va a gustar porque sale Matt ;p XDDDD**

 **Y puede que incluso esta última escena tampoco le agrade demasiado... :O, ¿eh, Dzeta? Ya me dirás ;)**

 **Lo que me gusta a mí de este capítulo es que Sirius empieza ya a darse cuenta de que algo pasa dentro de él, de que son demasiadas las cosas que siente cuando Remus anda cerca. Tiene mucho en qué pensar el pobre. Está confuso, perdido, hecho un lío...**

 **Espero poder subir pronto el siguiente capítulo. Y gracias a los que la estáis leyendo. Muchísimas gracias.**

 **Por cierto, el tema que se menciona en este capítulo ("Don´t Bring Me Down", de Electric Light Orchestra), ¡me encanta! Últimamente no paro de escucharlo. No hay nada como poner esta canción por la mañana, nada más empezar el día, para salir de casa motivada, XDDD**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Capítulo VI

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Remus bajaba las escaleras del hospital, de nuevo sintiéndose en un estado de zozobra emocional. Hundió las manos todavía más en los bolsillos de su cazadora y suspiró.

Esta nueva visita a Clark Gibbs, al igual que las anteriores, le había dejado con un regusto agridulce en el paladar.

Por un lado sentía que cada vez conectaba más con el chico. Ya no se mostraba tan taciturno como al principio y los intercambios de palabras ya empezaban a parecerse a conversaciones; y no solo a largos monólogos por parte de Remus contestando a las breves preguntas que le hacía Clark.

No obstante, había otros muchos detalles que venía notando en el muchacho y que inquietaban a Remus. Largos y melancólicos silencios, algunas palabras dichas con mal disimulada amargura, la constante ausencia de familiares, amistades o cualquier otra visita que no fuera Remus.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella primera visita a Clark. Remus había acudido todos y cada uno de esos días a hablar con él o, simplemente, a hacerle compañía.

Sirius, por el contrario, no había vuelto al hospital. Al día siguiente de la primera visita, Remus recibió una lechuza con una carta de su amigo explicándole que le habían asignado otra misión y que se ausentaría durante unos días.

Y la verdad es que no había vuelto a saber de él desde entonces.

Remus suspiró al recordar y revivir la decepción que le había invadido cuando terminó de leer la escueta carta. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, se había hecho ilusiones con aquella misión, esperando con ganas pasar gran parte del día con Sirius, charlando de cualquier cosa durante el trayecto hacia el hospital y quedándose luego un rato más tomando algo en alguna cafetería o pub. Incluso se había planteado ceder al fin a las súplicas de su amigo e ir con él a dar una breve vuelta en su motocicleta.

Pero las cosas no siempre salían como uno quería. Y en esto Remus era casi un experto.

Así que había acudido él solo al hospital San Mungo. Puede que incluso hasta resultara ser lo mejor, ya que Clark parecía mostrarse más cómodo si estaban los dos solos.

Salió del hospital y callejeó un rato sin un rumbo fijo. Necesitaba despejar un poco la mente. También se sentía muy sediento, por lo que finalmente se decidió a tomar asiento a una mesita en la terraza de una coqueta cafetería y pidió un té helado.

Mientras esperaba a que le sirviesen, rememoró parte de su última conversación con Clark.

\- ¿Tú fuiste a Hogwarts? – le preguntó el chico, aún sin ser capaz de creer que fuese posible, a pesar de que Remus ya se lo había explicado -. ¿Y todos los profesores lo sabían? ¿Y nadie dijo nunca nada?

\- ¿Te refieres a si no protestaron por mi presencia en el colegio? La verdad es que no lo sé. A mí nadie me dijo nunca nada y, en general, todos los profesores me trataron siempre bien. O al menos como a uno más.

\- P… pero es una locura. Quiero decir, ¡es muy peligroso! ¿Cómo van a dejar que yo vuelva Hogwarts?

\- Tranquilo, no te preocupes. Dumbledore lo preparó todo muy bien para que yo pudiera estudiar allí. Nunca pasó nada, créeme. Y tampoco se enteró nadie. Bueno, sólo mis amigos. Pero claro, compartíamos habitación y, además, siempre han sido unos chicos muy listos y también algo entrometidos. Era inevitable que tarde o temprano…

\- Yo ya no tengo amigos – declaró Clark secamente. Fue una sentencia, como una guillotina cayendo a plomo y seccionando de cuajo toda esperanza o ilusión -. Lo mío no es ningún secreto. A estas alturas todo el mundo debe saberlo ya. Y como puedes comprobar por ti mismo, nadie salvo tú se ha molestado en venir a verme. ¿De qué me sirve volver a Hogwarts si nadie me va a querer allí? No van a dejar que vuelva – concluyó en un amargo susurro.

\- Clark – afligido, Remus se levantó y le tomó una mano al chico -. No, no digas eso. No lo puedes saber. Dumbledore…

\- Dumbledore tampoco ha venido a verme – Clark se soltó del agarre de Remus y alejó su mano de la suya -. Estoy cansado. Quiero dormir.

Remus se trago todas las palabras que luchaban por salir de su boca y asintió. La conversación había llegado a su fin. Clark ya no quería seguir hablando.

Recogió su cazadora del respaldo de la silla y se volvió hacia él antes de marcharse.

\- Volveré mañana.

El chico no dijo nada. Había vuelto a clavar la vista en el techo de la habitación. Sin embargo, justo cuando Remus ya se iba a dar la vuelta, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Delante de Remus, sobre la mesa de la terraza, ya descansaba su vaso de té helado, con algunas gotas de la condensación resbalando por los lados. Tan ensimismado había estado en sus pensamientos que ni se había dado cuenta de que la camarera se había acercado y le había dejado la bebida.

\- ¡Remus! – el chico se volvió cuando escuchó que le llamaban. Una larga y voluminosa melena pelirroja se acercaba corriendo. Remus sonrió - ¡Llevo un buen rato buscándote!

\- Hola Lily. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pues buscarte, tonto. Te lo acaba de decir. Fui hasta el hospital pero allí me dijeron que te acababas de ir. Llevo unos minutos dando vueltas por los alrededores. Uf, qué calor. ¿Me dejas? – y sin esperar respuesta, Lily cogió el vaso de su amigo y le vació la mitad del contenido de un trago.

\- Sí, claro, como no. Adelante, bebe lo que quieras – le respondió con sarcasmo pero sin perder la sonrisa. Siempre era un placer ver y estar con Lily -. ¿Y para qué me buscabas, si puede saberse?

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Em, sí, bueno, un poco – Remus la observó con una ceja algo levantada.

\- Estupendo. Vámonos - y la chica se puso en pie, no sin antes terminarse el resto del té helado, que Remus ni había tenido opción a probar, y dejar unas monedas sobre la mesa -. No pongas esa cara, hombre. Nos vamos a probar tartas para la boda. Y allí podrás beber todo el té que quieras. Venga, corre que llegamos tarde.

Y sin pedir más explicaciones, Remus siguió a su amiga. Primero caminando deprisa, adelantando a los demás transeúntes con largas zancadas hasta que de pronto, Lily echó a correr y a Remus no le quedó más remedio que imitarla si no quería perderla de vista.

De vez en cuando Lily miraba hacia atrás para comprobar que la seguía. En una de esas le soltó un "Píllame si puedes" y se echó a reír a carcajadas. Remus meneó la cabeza, sonriendo divertido y apretó el paso. Justo cuando ya iba recortándole distancia a Lily se vio obligado a frenar de golpe porque por poco se lleva por delante a dos adolescentes, que salían en ese instante de una tienda de ropa cantando muy concentradas la canción de Supertramp, "The Logical Song". Las esquivó por los pelos, disculpándose con un "¡Perdón!" ante el susto de las chicas.

Se echó a reír. De pronto se sentía como si volviese a tener once o doce años y corriese junto a sus amigos por los pasillos del castillo, escapando de la Sra. Norris y de Filch.

Lily torció en una calle. Remus la imitó un segundo más tarde y casi se la come. Ella se había parado delante de la puerta de una pastelería.

\- ¡Por Merlín, Lily! Creo que voy a echar hasta las tripas – Remus apoyó una mano sobre la pared de ladrillo blanco mientras que con la otra se sujetaba el costado.

\- Te dije que llegábamos tarde – resopló Lily, que también había echado el resto en aquella carrera.

La joven entró en la tienda y Remus la siguió.

Aquel local tenía toda la pinta de ser un lugar en el que Remus jamás se atrevería a entrar porque, sospechaba, no podría permitirse ni un sencillo cupcake. Estaba decorado con mucho gusto y gran elegancia. Las vitrinas estaban a rebosar de apetitosos dulces, tartas y pasteles de todos los tamaños y colores que con solo mirarlos uno ya no podía evitar babear.

Lily se acercó a una chica que se encontraba detrás del mostrador. Después de intercambiar unos saludos y algunas palabras más, los dos fueron conducidos a una pequeña salita por la que se accedía a través de un arco semioculto tras una alta planta y su macetero.

Pasaron la tarde degustando una gran selección de pasteles, charlando y riendo. Las sugerencias que los hermanos Prewett les habían hecho hacía una semana también estaban entre el extenso surtido. Y a decir verdad, las dos opciones eran muy buenas y acertadas, pero finalmente Lily se decantó por una ligera y fresca tarta de fresas.

\- Creo que no voy a poder comer en una semana por lo menos – anunció Lily cuando ya habían terminado.

\- Nunca había probado tantas cosas deliciosas juntas. Mi paladar y cerebro casi entran en estado de éxtasis.

\- Sabía que te iba a gustar – afirmó Lily riendo -. Gracias por acompañarme.

\- Tampoco es que me dieras opción a decir que no. Pero gracias por traerme. Ha sido una tarde increíble. Oye, ¿y James? A él esto también le habría encantado. ¿Es que está en alguna misión?

\- No, por suerte. Pero el grupo que iba a tocar en la boda al final no va a poder venir. Creo que tuvieron una discusión enorme y se han disuelto, o algo así. A James casi le da un infarto. Se ha puesto como loco a buscar otro grupo. Ha dicho que puede haber una boda sin tarta, pero jamás sin música. Pero la cita de la pastelería ya estaba puesta. Intenté posponerla, pero la siguiente que me daban era ya demasiado tarde y… Uff, Remus, esto es de locos. No sabía que era tan complicado organizar una boda.

\- Tranquila, que aquí me tienes para lo que sea. Si hay que ir a probar el menú, por ejemplo, no dudes en secuestrarme de nuevo - ambos rompieron a reir -. Ahora en serio, no dudéis en pedir ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Gracias, Rem. La verdad es que teníamos demasiadas cosas pendientes, pero esta semana nos hemos puesto ya casi al día. Fue una suerte que Sirius se ofreciera a sustituir a James en la misión que le habían asignado. De lo contrario, hubiese estado fuera un montón de días y no habríamos podido adelantar nada de los preparativos.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Remus se irguió en su silla.

\- Que se habría ausentado varios días y no…

\- No, no. Me refiero a lo de Sirius. ¿No le asignaron a él esa misión?

\- No, se la asignaron a James. Cuando ya estaba preparando el equipaje, apareció Sirius en casa y dijo que la cogía él, que ya había hablado con Moody y que no había problema. Sirius sabía que estábamos algo agobiados con los preparativos y dijo que lo consideráramos como su primer regalo de boda.

Ante esta revelación Remus guardó silencio. No sabía cómo interpretar aquello. ¿Por qué, entonces, le había mentido Sirius en su carta? Recordaba perfectamente que en ella había escrito que le habían asignado una nueva misión. En ningún momento mencionó que él se había ofrecido voluntario para poder ayudar a James.

¿Por qué razón habría Sirius de omitir eso? Vale, sí, Sirius le había prometido primero a Remus ayudarle a él con Clark; pero no era la primera vez, ni sería la última, que Sirius cambiaba de planes en el último momento para poder ayudar a James. James estaba por delante del resto del mundo. Eso era un hecho y todo el mundo lo sabía. Remus lo habría entendido perfectamente.

Seguramente no fuese nada. Simplemente había ocurrido todo muy deprisa y no le había dado tiempo a entrar en detalles en la carta. Nada más.

Sí, seguro que era eso. Remus no debía enfadarse ni sentirse dolido. Estaba exagerando.

\- Remus, ¿estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¿Qué? Ah, no, no. Todo bien. ¿Nos vamos? – Remus se guardó para sí sus sentimientos y cavilaciones y le dedicó una gran sonrisa a su amiga -. De nuevo, te doy las gracias por esta maravillosa tarde. Pero creo que después de semejante atracón necesito una manzanilla para hacer la digestión.

\- Yo tengo en casa. ¿Te vienes?

\- De acuerdo. De paso comprobemos si James sigue cuerdo y si también ha encontrado ya un grupo lo suficientemente fantástico para su boda.

Pasaron los días y esa intranquilidad de que algo pasaba con Sirius no solo no desapareció, sino que no hizo más que aumentar.

Al principio Remus trató de no darle mayor importancia. Pero sus sospechas de que algo no marchaba bien crecieron cuando Sirius volvió de su misión.

Desconcertado, fue testigo de cómo la actitud del moreno respecto a él había variado. No era un cambio radical, ni mucho menos, sino algo my sutil. En algunas ocasiones Remus incluso creyó que todo era fruto de su imaginación.

No obstante, cada día que pasaba más convencido estaba de que no era así.

Sirius evitaba mirarle directamente o cualquier tipo de contacto físico con él; cuando lo normal era que al joven nunca le había importado invadir el espacio personal de sus amigos: ya fuese para revolverles el pelo a dos manos, palmearles la espalda, regalarles un abrazo de oso si alguno estaba triste o cabizbajo, o hasta arrancarles de un mordisco cualquier trozo de comida que tuviesen en la mano y que estuviesen a punto de llevarse a la boca.

Tampoco compartía ya con él ningún intercambio de sus habituales miradas cómplices. Como, por ejemplo, cada vez que James decía "chiquismiquis" en lugar de tiquismiquis. Ya desde su primer año en Hogwarts, a ambos les había chocado tanto este vocablo que desde entonces, a pesar de lo mucho que se metían con James (Sirius) o lo mucho que trataban de corregirle (Remus), cada vez que su amigo la decía, ambos se miraban y ponían los ojos en blanco.

"Claro que sí, chiqui", "¿Quieres una galleta, James? Es algo chiqui, pero igual te vale", "Ay, no te enfades, mi chiquirriquitín", "No importa si cierta parte de tu anatomía es algo chiqui, seguro que a Lily no le importa". Y así desde niños. Daba igual lo mucho que le tomaran el pelo, James seguía diciéndolo mal.

Una tarde, mientras Remus buscaba en la biblioteca de la mansión algún libro nuevo para leer en sus ratos libres, decidió que iría a hablar con Sirius.

Se enfrentaría a él y le preguntaría directamente. Cara a cara.

Porque Remus no podía seguir así, con esa duda y esa incertidumbre. ¿Habría hecho o dicho, acaso, algo mal? ¿Estaba Sirius molesto o enfadado con él?

El licántropo repasó mentalmente todas y cada una de las conversaciones que ambos habían mantenido en las últimas semanas. ¿Cuándo, exactamente, había empezado a mostrarse distante? Hizo memoria y a la única conclusión que llegó fue que todo comenzó después de aquel día en el que fueron juntos a San Mungo.

Una idea había empezado a tomar forma en la cabeza de Remus. No quería obsesionarse con eso pero no podía quitárselo de la cabeza: Sirius se había mostrado un poco extraño cuando le presentó a Matt. En ese momento no le dio importancia. Creyó que su amigo simplemente se sentía algo incómodo.

Pero, ¿y si había algo más? ¿Y si verle con él había sido demasiado para Sirius?

Sirius le había asegurado que no le importaba que Remus estuviese saliendo con un chico. Y él le había creído. Se había sentido aceptado. ¿Y si ahora resulta que no era así? ¿Qué otra explicación había?

Le evitaba, se estaba alejando de él. Ya no quedaban los dos juntos. Apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras en los últimos días.

Remus se sentía triste y confuso, pero también dolido y decepcionado. Era el primer amigo que descubría la verdad y al que le contaba todo. ¿Y ahora va y le deja de lado? Así, sin ninguna explicación.

Remus necesitaba una conversación. Y cuanto antes mejor. Quería arreglar las cosas, que todo volviera a la normalidad. Quería recuperar a su amigo. Le echaba de menos.

Cuántas tardes se había sentido solo en su piso, anhelando la compañía de su amigo. Verían juntos alguna película muggle, que Sirius se encargaría de amenizar con sus continuos comentarios. Le hablaría de sus visitas al pobre Clark Gibbs y puede que incluso se atreviese a mencionar sus dudas respecto a su relación con Matt. Sirius soltaría alguna broma jocosa y luego le contaría su punto de vista. Puede que le diese algún consejo, de seguro terrible y espantoso. Pero sin duda le escucharía atentamente y lo más importante, le haría sentirse a gusto consigo mismo y no se marcharía de su casa hasta no conseguir hacerle reír al menos una vez.

Remus desistió de seguir buscando entre las estanterías de la biblioteca. Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a los títulos de los libros.

Su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. No tan lejos, de hecho. Ya que Sirius se encontraba en eses instantes en el piso de abajo, en la cocina.

Miró su reloj. Aún le quedaba un rato antes de tener que acompañar a Alastor Moody para hablar con el líder de una manada de hombres lobos de las afueras de Canterbury.

Salió de la biblioteca con la firme decisión de acercarse a su amigo y pedirle diez minutos para hablar a solas.

No obstante, en el momento que llegó a las escaleras, se detuvo en seco.

Abajo en el recibidor estaba Sirius, sentado despreocupado en una de las butacas con estampado de rombos de la entrada. Sin duda esperando por alguien. James, seguramente.

Pero no fue la imagen del moreno lo que hizo que Remus se quedase paralizado allí arriba.

Su amigo estaba tarareando una melodía. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Remus no la escuchaba, pero la reconoció de inmediato. Sin embargo, lo que le parecía totalmente insólito e increíble era el hecho de que Sirius la recordase. Habían pasado muchos años.

Y en ese momento, los recuerdos inundaron la mente de Remus y le transportaron a una noche de primavera de quinto curso. A aquellos maravillosos años en Hogwarts.

Remus recordaba casi todo de aquel momento. Durante mucho tiempo había atesorado ese recuerdo en su cabeza, reviviéndolo en numerosas ocasiones. Hasta que un día lo guardó en aquel cajón de su mente, junto con los sentimientos que había sentido hacia Sirius. Cerró con llave y se deshizo de ella.

…

Aquella noche, en el castillo, todo el mundo ya hacía rato que había terminado la cena y en aquellos instantes estarían preparándose para meterse en cama.

Sin embargo Remus se las había arreglado para escabullirse sin ser visto y se había sentado en los jardines, cerca de unos rosales, no demasiado lejos de uno de los patios de piedra del castillo.

Ya era noche cerrada. En contra de lo que venía siendo normal en los cielos del norte de la Isla de Gran Bretaña, en aquella ocasión el cielo estaba completamente despejado. Ni una sola nube en el firmamento.

Las estrellas tintineantes salpicaban todo aquel negro océano y la menguante luna brillaba, vigilante, desde lo alto.

Se acomodó bien sobre el mullido césped y contempló el cielo. No quería irse todavía a la cama y estaba retrasando todo lo posible ese momento. Incluso, raro en él, saltándose las normas del colegio. Y en esta ocasión no había amigos que le hubiesen incentivado a hacerlo.

Sin darse cuenta, Remus comenzó distraídamente a cantar. Al principio simplemente tatareaba la melodía, sin acordarse muy bien de la letra. Pero poco a poco las palabras comenzaron a salir de algún rincón de su mente.

\- ¿Qué cantas? – una voz que sonó a sus espaldas le sobresaltó -. Perdona. No quería asustarte.

\- No pasa nada – respondió Remus mientras Sirius se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

\- Necesitaba tomar un poco el aire.

\- ¿Te importa si te acompaño? Yo también necesito un poco de aire fresco. Las alubias del mediodía todavía le están haciendo efecto a Colagusano, pufff. Mejor no subamos en un rato.

A su pesar, Remus soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- ¿Y has dejado a Cornamenta sólo allí arriba?

\- En realidad, estaban haciendo algo así como una competencia. Y ya sabes que James se toma cualquier reto muy en serio. Me escapé antes de acabar en el suelo, inconsciente e intoxicado.

\- Quizás hoy debamos dormir en la sala común.

\- Sería lo mejor, sí.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio. No mucho, a decir verdad, porque Sirius parecía sentir siempre una urgente necesidad de llenar los silencios con sus preguntas, chistes, risas o historias.

\- No me has contestado. ¿Qué cantabas? Sonaba muy bien.

\- Ah, pu… pues… na… nada – Remus se sintió enrojecer de vergüenza -. Era una canción que me cantaba mi madre cuando era pequeño.

\- Debe ser bonito eso de que te canten – dijo Sirius no sin cierta pena en su voz, repentinamente seria.

\- Sí, supongo – respondió Remus inseguro. No sabía muy bien qué contestar a eso, así que decidió seguir hablando un poco más -. Mi madre me la cantaba todas las noches antes de dormir. Y también cuando me despertaba de madrugada después de alguna pesadilla.

\- ¿Por eso la estabas cantando? ¿Por las pesadillas?

\- Oh. Te has dado cuenta.

\- Todos nos hemos dado cuenta. Remus, ¿ocurre algo? ¿Va todo bien?

Remus suspiró y agachó la cabeza. Llevaba ya varias noches seguidas teniendo unas aterradoras pesadillas. En ellas volvía a revivir una y otra vez, y a cada cual peor, la noche en la que fue salvajemente atacado y mordido por Fenrir Greyback.

No era raro que Remus sufriese alguna pesadilla de vez en cuando, sobre todo las noches anteriores y posteriores a la luna llena. Pero eran poco más que un mal sueño.

Sin embargo, estas estaban siendo distintas. Se despertaba abruptamente en mitad de la noche, empapado en sudor, respirando agitadamente y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Y, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, juraría que también gritaba y lloraba en sueños. Y el hecho de que sus amigos estuviesen al tanto de sus agitadas noches no hacía más que confirmarlo.

\- No estoy seguro… Lo he pensado y lo único que se me ocurre es que estoy algo más nervioso y estresado. Se acercan los TIMOS y hay mucho que estudiar. Y también me preocupa lo de Snape.

\- ¿Snape? ¿Qué te ha hecho ahora ese narizotas de pelo grasiento?

\- Nada, nada – se apresuró a aclarar Remus al ver el agrio gesto de la cara de Sirius que se le ponía, cual acto reflejo, cada vez que se nombraba al Slytherin -. Es por lo que pasó hace unas semanas… - Remus prefirió omitir lo ocurrido, aquella broma que Sirius le había gastado a Snape y que pudo haber acabado realmente mal. Estaba ya hablado y perdonado pero todavía dolía demasiado -. No hago más que pensar que en cualquier momento le contará la verdad sobre mí a alguien.

\- ¡No se atreverá! – Sirius se tensó a su lado -. Se lo prometió a Dumbledore. Y, además, va listo si se cree que le dejaremos irse de la lengua. Por encima de nuestros cadáveres.

\- Lo sé, pero… aún así, no puedo evitar sentirme inquieto por ello. Más los TIMOS…

\- Y supongo que también estás nervioso por nuestra culpa.

\- ¿Vuestra culpa? – Remus le miró, confuso.

\- Sí, por lo de convertirnos en animagos ilegales y todo eso. ¿Eso también te inquieta?

\- ¡Oh! Em, no, no. Claro que no.

\- ¿Seguro? Te conozco, Remus. Tú nunca llegaste a estar del todo de acuerdo con nuestra decisión de convertirnos.

\- Porque era muy arriesgado. E ilegal. Podría haber salido todo muy mal…

\- Pero no fue así.

\- No, no lo fue. Pero no era necesario. Os lo dije mil veces. Pero vosotros nunca me hacéis caso.

\- No queríamos que estuvieses solo las noches de luna llena, Lunático – comentó Sirius en voz baja. Luego añadió con voz traviesa, seguramente en un intento de restarle importancia al momento -: Además, no podíamos permitir que fueses tú el único de los cuatro que pasara una noche al mes fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

\- Pero lo hicisteis por mí – insistió Remus, en voz baja -. Si algo llega a salir mal, o si os descubren…

\- Eso no va a pasar, te lo aseguro.

\- … será todo por mi culpa. ¡Habéis infringido las normas del Ministerio de Magia! Nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos en ninguna travesura.

\- No es ninguna travesura. Y no le des más vueltas. Lo hecho, hecho está. Y todo ha ido bien. E irá bien. Nadie nos descubrirá nunca, tú sacaras unas notas excelentes en los TIMOS y Snape jamás dirá nada a nadie. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

\- Ya. Muy fácil todo. Díselo a mi subsconciente.

\- To-do- va- a- ir- bien – dijo Sirius acercándose a Remus y hablándole al oído, separando y enfatizando cada sílaba.

Remus se apartó un poco y soltó una risita nerviosa.

Había más cosas que lo tenían preocupado, como que se había dado cuenta de que se sentía atraído por los chicos en vez de las chicas y que, para enredarlo todo todavía un poco más, se había colgado perdidamente justamente del amigo que en esos momentos estaba sentado a su lado a pocos centímetro de él.

\- ¿Y funciona? – preguntó entonces Sirius.

\- ¿Lo de hablarle a mi subconsciente? Pues no lo sé – contestó Remus un poco desconcertado.

\- No, tonto. Me refiero a la canción. ¿Te ayuda a relajarte?

Remus permaneció unos segundos en silencio, pensando.

\- No lo sé. Quiero decir, sí, me ayuda a relajarme porque me lleva de vuelta a aquellos momentos cuando era niño y mi madre me arropaba y cantaba. Pero si servirá de algo contra las pesadillas... pues no tengo ni idea. No lo creo. Ojalá las cosas se solucionasen simplemente cantando una u otra canción.

\- Pero podemos intentarlo, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Canta la canción – le pidió Sirius.

\- ¿Qué la cante? ¿Ahora? – Remus se puso todavía más nervioso. Como si tener a su lado al chico por el que bebía los vientos en secreto no fuese ya un tormento para él. ¿Ahora le pedía que le cantase? ¿Era una especie de broma o algo así?

\- Sí, me gustaría escucharla.

\- Eh, no… yo… yo…

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da vergüenza? Sólo estamos tú y yo.

\- Pues sí. No sé cantar, ¿sabes? Y esto es un poco raro…

\- ¿Raro por qué? Venga, Lunático. A mí nunca me cantaron ninguna canción de niño. Bueno… recuerdo una que cantaba mi abuela materna, sobre niños traviesos a los que se los llevaban los gigantes y los trolls para comérselos si se portaban mal…

\- Canuto – suplicó Remus.

\- Por favor… - rogó a su vez Sirius, poniendo morritos y ojitos de cachorrillo abandonado. Eso, junto al chantaje emocional, fueron demasiado para el pobre Remus.

\- Está bien, está bien – suspiró el licántropo.

Sirius sonrió satisfecho y se acomodó, prestándole toda su atención.

Remus tomó aire y comenzó, primero tarareando la melodía, bajito, para sí mismo. Luego, tímidamente al principio, comenzó a cantar.

 _Estrellita nueva_

 _que en la noche pasas_

 _por el cielo negro_

 _que me cubre el alma._

 _Con tus ojos claros_

 _mata mi amargura,_

 _arrulla mis dolores,_

 _mitígame las ansias._

 _Úneme a tu rumbo,_

 _dame tu esperanza,_

 _haz de esta negrura_

 _hermosa alborada._

 _El cierzo fiero_

 _cambia de brisa blanda,_

 _haz de esta invernada_

 _primavera mansa._

 _Fuente de agua pura,_

 _para esta sed mía_

 _que nunca se apaga._

Mientras cantaba, Remus no podía evitar pensar en lo irónico y a la vez lo curioso que era aquella estampa. Allí estaba él, cantándole una hermosa canción a un chico que ni en sus sueños podría llegar a imaginar que su amigo estaba secretamente enamorado de él.

De alguna forma, Remus estaba desnudando su alma ante Sirius sin que él sospechara absolutamente nada.

Y es que, para colmo, aquella canción parecía estar escrita para ellos dos. O al menos así lo sentía el joven licántropo: "Estrella de ojos claros", "mata mi amargura, arrulla mis dolores…". Mientras cantaba, a Remus se le antojó que aquello era una declaración de amor en toda regla.

Cuando terminó se hizo el silencio. Un silencio que a Remus le resultó pesado y agobiante. No se atrevía a mirar a Sirius. En realidad, no le había mirado ni un solo instante mientras cantaba. Había clavado la vista en sus desgatados zapatos y a ellos les había cantado.

Esperó, nervioso, la reacción de Sirius. Se lo imaginó riéndose de él, o soltando algún comentario burlón sobre lo ñoña que era la canción o a saber. Sin embargo, Sirius sólo dijo una cosa:

\- Gracias.

Sólo en ese momento se atrevió a levantar la vista y clavarla en su amigo, tratando de averiguar en qué estaría pensando.

Sirius tenía la mirada clavada en el firmamento y sonreía. No era una gran sonrisa, ni divertida ni socarrona; sino una sonrisa tranquila, de alguien que se encuentra en paz y a gusto.

Permanecieron uno junto al otro, en silencio, unos minutos más. Finalmente Sirius anunció que era tarde y que deberían subir ya.

Ninguno mencionó a nadie nunca ese pequeño e íntimo instante que habían compartido. Ni siquiera volvieron a hablar de eso entre ellos, cosa que Remus agradeció.

Las pesadillas volvieron a visitarle esa noche y algunas más. Hasta que un día, simplemente y sin saber por qué, desaparecieron.

…

Habían pasado más de tres años desde aquella noche y allí estaba Sirius, con la mirada perdida y tarareando la canción. ¿Cómo podía acordarse? Remus sólo se la había cantado una vez.

James apareció en ese momento.

\- Estoy listo. ¿A dónde te apetece ir? ¿Vamos al cine? – preguntó James.

\- ¿Le decimos a Lunático si quiere venir con nosotros?

\- Tiene ahora una misión con Moody. Estábamos los tres juntos cuando Ojoloco vino en su busca. ¿Es que no lo recuerdas?

\- Ah, sí, es verdad. Lo había olvidado – con un suspiro de decepción, Sirius se levantó de la butaca.

\- No te preocupes. El próximo día vendrá con nosotros. Y también Peter y Lily.

\- Sí, el próximo día – repitió Sirius.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la mansión y cerraron la puerta.

En cuanto los perdió de vista, Remus se apartó del hueco de las escaleras y apoyó la espalda en la pared del pasillo.

\- No entiendo nada – susurró.

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **En cuanto a la canción que le canta Remus a Sirius, no es de mi invención (ya me gustaría a mi XD). La saqué de un tomo titulado "Nanas y Poemas"de la serie infantil de la enciclopedia "Tutor Hércules". No indica quién es el autor del poema.**

 **Gracias a Dzeta y Daia Black por leer y comentar cada capítulo. Para vosotras os dedico esta historia :) :***

 **Gracias también a los que leéis aunque no comentáis.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Capítulo VII

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Las distintas fotografías levitaban de un lado al otro del salón a merced de los movimientos de la varita de Sirius, que la movía distraídamente.

Sus ojos ya no las observaban, sino que hacía ya rato que se había perdido, una vez más, en lo más profundo de sus cavilaciones.

Las fotografías en movimiento plasmaban diferentes momentos de Sirius o de sus amigos en Hogwarts y durante las vacaciones de los últimos años. Pero todas tenían algo en común: Remus aparecía en cada una de ellas.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Sirius dejó caer la mano sobre el sofá. Las fotografías se precipitaron al suelo. El chico recostó la cabeza en el respaldo y clavó los ojos en el blanco techo.

Los recuerdos y las imágenes de Remus lo ocupaban todo. Absolutamente todo. Cada rincón de su cerebro y cada segundo de su tiempo.

\- Es enfermizo – resopló, disgustado consigo mismo.

Pero era mentira. Porque ya no lo sentía como una enfermedad; no como algo malo. Ya no. Puede que sí al principio, cuando se empeñaba en negar todos esos sentimientos que crecían en su interior.

Recordaba que aquella noche, después de conocer a Matt y después del clandestino encuentro en la discoteca con aquel chico, se había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en su moto.

Había demasiadas preguntas que necesitaban una respuesta y Sirius no sabía si estaba preparado para buscarla.

¿Ahora le gustaban los chicos? ¿Desde cuándo?

Todo empezó como un juego, una tontería sin importancia. Una noche en la que James y él salieron a dar una vuelta los dos solos y terminaron entrando en aquella discoteca muggle porque así se le antojó a su amigo.

Al poco de estar allí, mientras trataban de que una de las excesivamente maquilladas camareras les prestara atención y les pusiera algo de beber, Sirius tuvo la desagradable impresión de que estaba siendo observado.

Miró en redondo y se topó, unos metros más allá, con unos ojos verdes que no le perdían de vista. A esos ojos le acompañaba una seductora sonrisa.

No obstante, en contra de lo que se esperaba Sirius, esa hermosa cara pertenecía a un chico y no a ninguna despampanante muchacha.

Desconcertado e incómodo, se volvió e hizo como si nada.

Consiguieron pedir unas copas y se divirtieron un rato, bebiendo y bailando al son de "Hot Stuff", de Donna Summer. O Sirius al menos lo intentó, porque seguía sintiendo la insistente y afilada mirada de ese chico clavada en su cogote.

Hasta James se dio cuenta.

\- Tío, me parece que has ligado – le dijo propinándole primero un codazo y luego soltando una sonora carcajada.

\- Ya estoy harto.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sirius no respondió. Se separó de su amigo y cruzó media pista. Se plantó delante de aquel joven, con pose decidida y mirada altiva.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

\- Sí, claro que me gusta – le respondió sin un ápice de duda ni vergüenza -. Y a ti, ¿te gusta lo que ves?

\- No está mal, pero no eres lo que busco – y Sirius lanzó una rápida mirada a una de las camareras.

\- Ya veo. Es una lástima – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, más resignado que decepcionado.

\- Por favor, deja de comerme con la mirada. Ya sé que soy irresistible, pero me estás poniendo de los nervios.

\- No puedo prometer eso. Es muy difícil apartar los ojos de ti – y entonces dejó de mirarle a los ojos y clavó su mirada en sus labios. Fue tal el deseo que Sirius contempló en aquellos iris verdes que algo en su interior dio un pequeño vuelco. En vez de marcharse, se quedó allí paralizado.

\- ¿No te ibas? – aquel chico era un desvergonzado, pensó Sirius, porque le estaba desnudando con la mirada y aún encima se pitorreaba de él -. O, si quieres, podemos irnos a un lugar más tranquilo, los dos solos. Si es que te apetece probar algo nuevo.

 _Probar algo nuevo…_

Nunca supo a qué se debió que Sirius tomara esa decisión en ese momento. Quizás fue el alcohol, o la música, o el asfixiante calor de toda esa gente bailando tan cerca, o cómo le miraba aquel chico. Se sentía deseado y era agradable. No pasaba nada por probar, ¿verdad? Era joven y soltero. Podía hacer lo que quisiera y no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie. ¿Por qué no?

\- De acuerdo – aceptó Sirius -. Un beso nada más. Cortito. Y sin tocamientos.

\- Estupendo. Sígueme – y la sonrisa de aquel chico no podía ser más grande.

Pero ese único beso y corto pasó a convertirse en uno más largo. Y luego en otro y otro más. Y puede que algunas manos tocaran algo de piel y que otras se enredaran en algo de cabello.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – exclamó James un rato después, cuando ya se iban -. No vuelvo a salir contigo nunca más. ¡Me dejaste solo! ¿Se puede saber qué fuisteis a hacer? – ante la mirada entre escéptica y socarrona de su amigo, añadió -. Vale, me lo puedo imaginar. Pero no me lo puedo creer. ¿Ahora te van los tíos?

\- No digas tonterías. Sólo me apetecía divertirme. Probar algo nuevo. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- Nada, nada. Tú sabrás lo que haces.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Potter? – y con voz melosa, Sirius le echó un brazo sobre los hombros, se lo acercó y con la otra mano le pellizcó la mejilla -. ¿Te preocupa que ahora me vaya a sentir terriblemente atraído por ti? ¿O es que estás celoso porque me fui con otro?

\- ¡Aparta, idiota!

Durante unos días pensó mucho en esos besos y en todo lo que le habían hecho sentir. Había sido muy excitante y los había disfrutado más que ninguno otro. Pero quizás se debía a que hacía tiempo que no estaba con nadie, a la novedad y al hecho de estar haciendo algo a escondidas, algo prohibido.

Finalmente decidió aparcar esos pensamientos que no lo llevaban a ningún lado.

Pero claro, unos meses después ocurrió que descubrió que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba saliendo con un chico. Los había pillado besándose. Luego había soñado que era él quien le besaba. Y luego no paraba de pensar en cómo sería besarle a él. ¿Sería tan excitante como besar al chico de ojos verdes? ¿Y por qué se preguntaba estas cosas? ¿Por qué sólo le ocurría con Remus y con nadie más?

Intentó imaginarse besando a James o a Peter, pero un desagradable escalofrío de horror le recorría de arriba abajo. Pero si los cambiaba por Remus… ya no era un escalofrío lo que recorría su cuerpo, sino otras sensaciones mucho más agradables y ardientes que le producían unos inesperados efectos secundarios en su cuerpo.

Aparte de todo esto, como si no fuera ya suficiente, había otros sentimientos que le resultaron mucho más difíciles de digerir: la rabia, el odio y los celos que le invadieron cuando vio a Remus con Matt. Fue algo tan inesperado y tan intenso que se asustó. Tanto que no supo cómo gestionarlo y salió corriendo.

Buscar consuelo en los brazos y labios equivocados tampoco sirvió de nada. Todo lo contrario.

Durante días estuvo en una continua zozobra, en un sin vivir, buscando una explicación. Se sentía confuso y perdido. Y muy asustado.

¿Le gustaban los chicos? Lo de aquel día en la discoteca, aquella primera experiencia, había sido un capricho, un juego. Había sido divertido en su momento, pero empezaba a arrepentirse. Ya no estaba seguro de lo que le gustaba y lo que no.

Creyó que alejarse de Remus era lo más sensato, así que no lo dudó cuando se enteró de que enviaban lejos a James. Le sustituiría en la misión. Era una buena oportunidad. Se alejaría de Remus y a la vez estaría solo y tendría tiempo para pensar.

Y se aferró a esa idea como a un clavo ardiendo.

Pero en cuanto puso un pie en la mansión y cruzó una mirada con Remus, comprendió que ese tiempo fuera no había servido de nada.

Podía engañarse a sí mismo tanto como quisiera, comprendió entonces. Pero la realidad era que la sola presencia de Remus le aceleraba la respiración y el pulso, lo ponía todo patas arriba en su interior. Lo veía allí y no pedía evitar perderse en sus movimientos. Remus le ponía color a cada instante.

Una sonrisa o una mirada del castaño y Sirius sentía perder el juicio. Debía echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no saltar por encima de la mesa de la cocina, sostenerlo entre sus brazos y besarle allí mismo.

Por todo ello no quería quedarse a solas con él. Temía no poder controlarse. Últimamente también evitaba el contacto visual directo porque cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, se sentía desaparecer en su mirada.

Y luego estaban las noches. Sirius no era de esas personas que recordasen habitualmente lo que habían soñado. Sin embargo, cada vez eran más frecuentes los sueños en los que Remus era el protagonista absoluto, acompañándolo en sus oscuras y solitarias noches.

Esas mañanas el chico remoloneaba en la cama, negándose a aceptar que era hora de abrir los ojos y ponerse en pie para afrontar un nuevo día. Por el contrario, daba media vuelta en la cama, se abrazaba a la almohada y cerraba los ojos, tratando de volver a la fuerza al maravilloso mundo onírico del que había sido arrancado en contra de su voluntad.

Incluso en uno de esos sueños Remus le había vuelto a cantar, como en aquella ocasión en quinto curso. No recordaba la letra, pero estaba bastante seguro de que en ella le cantaba a una estrella del cielo, en busca de consuelo.

Y eso quería Sirius, ser la estrella que guiara a Remus, que le iluminara en las noches oscuras.

Sirius bufó, molesto ante los cursis pensamientos que le cruzaban la mente demasiado a menudo en los últimos días. Acto seguido se pasó las manos por la cara y luego se masajeó las sienes. Empezaba a dolerle un poco la cabeza.

No podía seguir así, pero tampoco sabía qué debía hacer. Todo esto le había cogido por sorpresa.

Llevaba tiempo añorando el amor. No buscándolo pero, sin embargo, sintiendo que le faltaba algo. Esta situación no era lo que él se había esperado, desde luego. Después de darle muchas vueltas, no obstante, llegó a la conclusión de que nadie podía compararse con Remus.

¿Debía, entonces, arriesgarse? Había mucho que perder, pero tanto que ganar…

Remus estaba saliendo con el idiota ese, cosa que seguía siendo un auténtico misterio para Sirius. No tenían nada que ver y no lograba comprender qué hacía alguien como Remus con un imbécil como aquel.

Sirius se obligó a inspirar y expirar despacio para calmarse. Sólo pensar en Matt y automáticamente fruncía la boca y el ceño.

Las cosas serían mucho más sencillas si Remus no estuviese con él. Quizás entonces se atrevería a lanzarse. Le diría lo que sentía o, simplemente, lo arrinconaría en cualquier rincón de la mansión y le besaría, así sin más. Al menos, si Remus le rechazaba, ese beso ya nadie se lo podría quitar.

Matt. Remus estaba con Matt.

La idea de deshacerse de ese dichoso chico de gorra y monopatín ya se le había pasado por la cabeza en varias ocasiones. Podría ser muy sencillo. Un hechizo obliviate, o un traslador que lo dejase en la otra punta del planeta…

Sirius sólo fantaseaba. Sabía que, en el fondo, por muy mal que le cayese ese sujeto jamás sería capaz de hacer nada que lastimase a Remus.

Con un último suspiro de cansancio, Sirius se levantó del sofá. Con un movimiento de su varita, las fotos volvieron a elevarse. Se desplazaron todas hacia la cómoda, en donde se abrió un cajón y cada una de ellas se metió dentro. El cajón se cerró con un golpe seco.

Sirius llegó a la mansión en el momento justo en el que los elfos domésticos estaban sirviendo todo lo necesario para un desayuno completo. No tenía ninguna misión asignada para ese día pero estar sólo en casa no le ayudaba. Necesitaba salir y estar con gente. Quizás con suerte, Dumbledore o Moody le encomendasen alguna tarea y así al menos podría mantener la cabeza algo ocupada.

Tampoco podía engañarse. Aunque se dijese a sí mismo continuamente que debía hacer lo posible por mantenerse alejado de Remus, al final una fuerza inexplicable siempre tiraba de él y lo acaba llevando de nuevo a la mansión, en dónde sabía que tarde o temprano se terminaría cruzando con su amigo.

En su trayecto hasta la cocina no lo vio por ningún lado, así que tras servirse un café y coger dos magdalenas se sentó junto a Peter quién, nada más verlo aparecer por la puerta, le había saludado con entusiasmo y no había parado de hacerle señas para que se sentara a su lado.

Estaba comentando con su amigo el último partido de quidditch de la liga nacional de Gran Bretaña cuando Remus entró por la cocina. Sirius juraría que le pareció que le buscaba con la mirada, pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, ambos la desviaron rápidamente.

 _¡Maldición!_

\- Buenos días – saludó Remus con una educada sonrisa.

Disimuladamente Sirius no le quitó ojo a su amigo, aunque fingía escuchar muy atentamente el parloteo de Peter.

Remus se acercó a la encimera de la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja y pomelo y después, muy cuidadosamente, untó un poco de mantequilla en medio croissant y lo puso en un plato. Lo cogió, junto al vaso, y se giró para dirigirse a la mesa.

Sirius deseó que se sentara a su lado, pero teniendo en cuenta que llevaba más de dos semanas evitándolo, y Remus se había dado cuenta, oh, claro que se había dado cuenta, no contaba mucho con ello.

\- ¿Habéis escuchado la última noticia? – vociferó de pronto Benjy Fenwick desde un rincón de la mesa; demasiado alto, pensó Sirius, teniendo en cuenta que sus interlocutores estaban sentados a su lado -, el chico ese al que Greyback mordió hace tres semanas, al que le dieron el alta de San Mungo hace un par de días, sabéis, ¿no? – Sirius levantó la cabeza y comprobó que Remus también le estaba prestando atención a Fenwick, con una ceja levantada, entre curioso e interrogante -. Pues cuando venía para aquí me encontré con Díaz y me ha dicho que lo encontraron esta madrugada colgado en el desván de su casa. Se ve que no pudo soportar la idea de…

¡CRASH!

El sonido del vaso y del plato haciéndose añicos contra el suelo resonó por toda la cocina. Todo el mundo enmudeció. Algunos saltaron, pillados por sorpresa ante el estruendo. Todos los que allí se encontraban giraron la cabeza y dirigieron sus ojos hacia el mismo punto.

Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar. Se levantó tan deprisa que tumbó su silla del ímpetu. Cruzó la distancia que le separa de Remus en un suspiro y llegó justo a tiempo de agarrarlo por ambos brazos para evitar que se tambaleara.

Los ojos de Remus estaban muy abiertos y el horror y el dolor lo llenaban todo. Sirius pegó su cabeza a la de él y le susurró al oído.

\- Shhhh, todo está bien, todo irá bien. Estoy aquí, ¿vale?

Pero Remus no reaccionaba.

La ira invadió a Sirius, devorándolo por dentro con la misma ferocidad con la que el fuego devastaba bosques enteros. Posó a Remus en la pared para que tuviese al menos un punto de apoyo y entonces se giró, cruzó la cocina en tres grandes zancadas, agarró a Fenwick por la pechera de su camisa, de un fuerte tirón lo arrancó de la silla y lo estampó contra la pared.

Fenwick protestó vigorosamente e intentó deshacerse del agarre de su oponente, pero era tal la fuerza que Sirius mostraba en esos momentos que le resultó imposible.

\- ¿De qué coño vas? – siseó Sirius muy despacio y con la ira y la rabia asomando en cada sílaba.

\- ¡Suéltame! Me haces daño. ¡Sacádmelo de encima!

Alguien hizo el amago de acercase a echarle una mano a Fenwick, pero una mirada de Sirius bastó para disuadirle.

\- Lo has hecho a propósito – continuó hablando Sirius, con su cara muy cerca de Fenwick, que empezaba a mostrarse realmente asustado.

\- N… no sé d…d….de qué me hablas.

\- Lo sabes perfectamente. Sabías que Clark era el protegido de Remus, que ha estado con él cada día desde que le mordieron… ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes, eh, pedazo de capullo?! No se merecía enterarse así. No así. Y menos por ti. No tenías derecho. ¡Ningún derecho!

\- ¿Qué? No, yo no… - Fenwick era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

Un terrible gemido de dolor y angustia que casi sonaba como un aullido lobuno salió de Remus, cuya espalda empezaba a resbalar por la pared, a pesar de los intentos de Peter de agarrarlo.

Algo en el interior de Sirius se rompió.

\- No he acabado contigo – le espetó a Fenwick antes de soltarlo de golpe.

En un parpadeo ya estaba junto a Remus. Lo agarró por debajo de los sobacos y lo puso en pie. Pasó un brazo del licántropo por encima de sus hombros y le agarró de la cintura. Lo sacó de la cocina ante la atenta mirada de todos y lo llevó, seguido de Peter, al dormitorio que la Orden había dispuesto para las recuperaciones de Remus tras el plenilunio. No permitiría que nadie viera derrumbarse a su amigo.

Lo sentó en la cama. Sirius también se sentó a su lado mientras Peter caminaba, nervioso, de un lado a otro.

\- Clark, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? – susurraba Remus. Tan bajo que incluso a Sirius le costaba escucharlo.

Remus mantenía la cabeza gacha y sus manos, posadas en sus rodillas, temblaban violentamente.

\- Rem – el cariño que salió de la boca de Sirius al pronunciar su nombre le sorprendió a él mismo, pero siguió hablando -, Rem, no es culpa tuya. ¿Me oyes?

Remus seguía cabizbajo y negaba una y otra vez. Murmuraba cosas que en esta ocasión Sirius fue incapaz de entender.

\- ¿Traigo algo? – preguntó Peter con angustia. Él tampoco soportaba ver así a Remus -. ¿Agua? ¿Chocolate?

\- Sí, ve a por algo de beber y de comer, por favor – le pidió Sirius.

\- Voy.

\- Gracias, Colagusano.

Sirius esperó, indeciso. No sabía qué debía decir ni hacer. Se moría por abrazar a Remus y mecerlo entre sus brazos, besarle la cabeza y susurrarle hermosas palabras al oído. Pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría él.

No sabía si su amigo rompería a llorar o, por el contrario, se enfurecería, se revolvería y atacaría igual que un animal herido.

Esperó un poco más. Entonces vio que una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por la mejilla de Remus, recorría la comisura de su boca y acababa en su mentón, desde donde se precipitaría hasta morir en la tela de su pantalón.

Sirius posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

\- Rem, dime algo – le susurró, casi una súplica.

Entonces su amigo levantó por fin la cabeza. Por un segundo Sirius lamentó que lo hubiese hecho. Los ojos de Remus estaban anegados en lágrimas y en ellos pudo ver el dolor, la angustia, la incredulidad, la incomprensión, el miedo y muchos otros sentimientos. Tantos que asustaba.

\- No lo entiendo – comenzó Remus, en un hilo de voz, rota por el dolor -, creí que, yo pensaba que Clark estaba bien. Yo…

Remus se interrumpió cuando la puerta del dormitorio se volvió a abrir y entró Peter transportando una bandeja plagada de una gran variedad de bollería, chocolates y zumos.

\- Toma, Remus. Traje un poco de todo – el chico colocó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche de su amigo.

-Gracias, Peter – le respondió Remus.

No obstante, Remus no siguió hablando. Sirius deseó poder quedarse a solas con él, pero tampoco quería ser descortés con Peter. Aunque, si se lo pedía amablemente, seguramente Peter lo comprendería.

Por suerte, no llegó a hacer falta. Fue como si el destino le hubiese leído la mente a Sirius.

\- Yo…, lo siento mucho, Remus, me tengo que ir. Ojoloco Moody me está esperando y no quisiera hacerle enfadar…

\- Ve, Peter, tranquilo. Estaré bien.

\- De verdad que lo siento.

\- Yo me quedo con él, Colagusano. Vete antes de que Moody venga a buscarte y te saque de aquí a rastras.

\- Sí, sí. Gracias y, lo siento – se disculpó el joven una vez más.

Peter se despidió una vez más con la mano, mirando apenado a Remus antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, que cerró con sumo cuidado, como si temiese que el mínimo ruido pudiese alterar a Remus.

Sirius clavó de nuevo sus ojos en Remus, esperando a que siguiese hablando. Pero su amigo había vuelto a bajar la cabeza. Sirius comprobó que sus manos, aún agarrando fuertemente sus rodillas, temblaban debido a la tensión.

Una lágrima tras otra surcaban el pálido rostro de Remus.

En esta ocasión, Sirius fue incapaz de controlarse. Extendió los brazos y rodeó con ellos a su amigo, abrazándolo fuertemente. Posó su cabeza junto a la de él.

Justo en ese instante Remus se rompió. Primero fueron sólo un par de sollozos contenidos, como si el joven se resistiese aún a dejar salir todo lo que sentía. Pero a éstos le siguieron más.

Remus soltó sus rodillas y se aferró fuertemente al brazo de Sirius. Esto cogió un poco por sorpresa al animago, que aflojó un poco el agarre. Momento en el que Remus aprovechó y le soltó el brazo pero, sin embargo, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius.

El moreno no lo dudó ni un instante y lo rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos, intentando consolarle y transmitirle así todo su apoyo.

Y el licántropo lloró como nunca antes Sirius le había escuchado llorar.

Sólo duró un par de minutos. Remus no se permitió llorar más. Quizás luego, en la soledad de su casa, derramaría amargas y saladas lágrimas por la muerte del joven Clark. Pero allí, aferrado a la camiseta de Sirius y con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho, entre sus brazos, no se dejó llevar completamente por lo que realmente sentía.

Y Sirius lo lamentó, lo sintió mucho porque realmente quería estar junto a él cuando se derrumbase. No quería que lo afrontara solo. Quería estar ahí con él y para él.

Pero Remus no se lo permitiría. Ni a él ni a nadie. Chasqueó la lengua mentalmente, maldiciendo la tozudez y terquedad de su amigo.

\- Lo siento – murmuró Remus separándose de Sirius y limpiando las últimas lágrimas de su rostro con la mano -. Lo siento mucho.

\- No tienes que disculparte, Remus. Yo…, soy yo quien lo siente.

\- Simplemente no me lo creo. Sirius, de verdad que Clark estaba bien. Estaba decidido a intentarlo. Eso me dijo cuando le dieron el alta. No es posible que en dos días haya cambiado de opinión. Le dije que podía hablar conmigo cuando quisiese. Sabía cómo contactar conmigo. Algo le han dicho o hecho en su casa. Debería hablar con Dumbledore, hay que investigarlo.

\- Remus…

\- Sabía que podía contar conmigo. Me dijo que estaba bien. Estaba bien… ¿Por qué no me buscó? ¿Por qué? Yo… yo…

El dolor era palpable en las palabras de su amigo. ¿Pero cómo decirle que lo más probable era que nadie se molestase en investigar la muerte de un licántropo? Y menos cuando había sospechas de que la familia del joven en cuestión no eran afines al Ministerio. Era algo terrible, sin duda, pero por desgracia las cosas eran así. A Sirius le entró un escalofrío de horror al pensar en qué pasaría si fuese su amigo el que muriera en extrañas circunstancias. ¿Nadie lo investigaría? No, no podía ser. Él era un miembro de la Orden y, además, ni él ni los otros Merodeadores permitirían que eso ocurriese jamás.

Alejó esos oscuros pensamientos de sí. No quería pensar en perder a Remus.

\- Ha tenido que pasar algo cuando volvió a casa. Créeme, Sirius, me dijo que estaba bien, me lo dijo. Tú no estabas allí, pero Clark me dio un abrazo y las gracias. Y parecía animado. No lo entiendo, todo parecía estar bien…

\- Te creo, Remus. Y lo investigaremos – las palabras "tú no estabas allí", le dolieron a Sirius más que ninguna. Remus no las había dicho con mala intención ni con segundas, pero fue suficiente para recordarle a Sirius que se había alejado de Remus en un momento en el que su amigo le había necesitado. Y eso era algo que quizás no se perdonase nunca. Le había fallado -. Te lo prometo. Averiguaremos la verdad.

En ese momento llamaron suavemente a la puerta. Esta se entreabrió y apareció una larga y roja melena.

\- Hola – saludó Lily con suavidad -. ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro – contestó Remus.

Lily entró, se arrodilló en el suelo delante de Remus y ambos se fundieron en un largo abrazo.

Después Lily se levantó, le tomó la mano a Remus y se sentó a su otro lado. No hablaron mucho más, simplemente permanecieron allí, acompañando a su amigo. Y así, arropado por Lily y Sirius, Remus terminó por quedarse dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del moreno y sin soltar la mano de la pelirroja.

Con cuidado se levantaron, abrieron la cama y lo metieron en ella.

Sirius se sentó en una butaca que había frente a la cama mientras que Lily permaneció sentada a los pies de la misma.

Durante un rato ninguno dijo nada. Simplemente contemplaron a Remus, guardando silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

\- Fenwick es imbécil.

\- Te quedas muy corta, pelirroja. Ese mago malnacido es muchas cosas además de imbécil. Lo que me recuerda…

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Tengo una charla pendiente con él.

\- Tú no te mueves de aquí – Lily se puso en pie y se interpuso entre Sirius y la puerta.

\- Aparta, Evans.

\- Déjalo correr.

\- ¡Cómo que lo deje correr! ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Y dejar que se salga de rositas?

\- Esto no caerá en saco roto, Sirius. Alice me ha dicho que a Moody no le ha gustado ni una pizca lo que ha hecho. Ya ha hablado con él y tengo entendido que Dumbledore vendrá esta tarde para lo propio.

\- Oh, qué miedo, una reprimenda de Ojoloco y otra de Dumbledore. ¿Qué hará, castigarlo sin desayunar goffres? Ese tío es un cretino y se merece un buen escarmiento. ¿Es que no ves que le tiene ojeriza a Remus? ¿Nunca has visto cómo le mira o cómo le habla?

\- Claro que sí.

\- Porque a mí me tiene harto ya. Voy a salir a buscarlo y a…

\- He dicho que tú no te mueves de aquí – y la firmeza en los ojos y pose de Lily reñía con la fiereza y rabia de Sirius -. Ya no estamos en Hogwarts. Ya no se trata de que te castiguen o te quiten puntos. Te juegas tu puesto de trabajo. Así que compórtate como un adulto, trágate tu sed de venganza y deja que los que están al mando se encarguen de él. ¿De acuerdo?

Viendo que no habría forma humana de apartar a Lily de su camino (y empujarla o lanzarle un maleficio no eran opciones viables, al menos si quería seguir siendo amigo de James y el padrino de boda), se sentó de nuevo en la butaca. Pero le dejó bien claro a su querida amiga, cruzándose de brazos y refunfuñando por lo bajo, que estaba molesto con ella y que lo de ser adulto le parecía una auténtica mierda.

Lily volvió a su anterior posición y volvieron a sumarse en un tenso silencio.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Si es si puedes ir a charlar con Fenwick, la respuesta sigue siendo que no.

\- No, no es eso.

\- Entonces, adelante – le animó ella al ver que Sirius tardaba en hablar.

\- Tú, al principio, bueno, durante casi todo Hogwarts, en realidad, no soportabas a James. ¿Cierto?

\- Sí – respondió ella devolviéndole una mirada entre sorprendida y confusa.

\- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba James? ¿Cómo pasaste de una cosa a la otra?

\- ¿A qué viene esto ahora?

\- Emm, bueno, no quería pensar en Fenwick y en romperle su enorme nariz así que me puse a pensar en la boda y una cosa llevó a la otra y…

\- ¿Y de verdad te interesa saberlo? No me molestan los silencios, Black, ya lo sabes. No hace falte que los llenes con preguntas que…

\- Sí que me interesa. Siempre he sentido curiosidad, la verdad. Pero nunca ha salido el tema. Soy el padrino y … eh… esta información me puede venir bien para el brindis. Ahora que estamos solos, me parece un buen momento.

\- Buen momento, lo que se dice buen momento… - Lily miró a Remus. Dormido parecía relajado y tranquilo.

\- ¿Me lo vas a contar o no?

\- Qué pesadito estás. Si así te callas… vale. Pero no sé qué te esperas exactamente. Si te estás imaginando que del cielo bajó Cupido y me lanzó una de sus flechas y me enamoré perdidamente así de golpe, o que de repente vi a James resplandecer rodeado de una enigmática y brillante aurea…

Sirius soltó un resoplido burlón.

\- ¡Eh! Si vas a hacer ruiditos me callo – Sirius levantó las manos en son de paz -. No sé qué estaba diciendo. Da igual. La cuestión es, quizás es raro que lo recuerde, pero la cosa es que sí. Verás, hacia finales de sexto año, noté a James un poco más calmado, ¿cómo decirlo? Menos idiota.

\- Bien expresado.

\- Y el número de veces que me pedía que saliera con él se había reducido, y eso era de agradecer. Recuerdo que una noche estaba haciendo la ronda yo sola porque Remus estaba en la enfermería y entonces escuché voces en un pasillo. La primera voz que sentí fue la de James. Evidentemente, lo primero que pensé era que ya estabais haciendo de las vuestras.

\- Evidentemente.

\- Pero entonces escuché otra voz. Era de un niño de primero. Otros niños, para meterse con él, le habían roto las gafas y el pobre no encontraba el camino de vuelta a la sala común.

\- Seguro que fueron unos de Slytherin.

\- ¿Pero te puedes callar ya? Bien, pues me asomé por un lado de la armadura tras la que me había escondido – Sirius alzó las cejas pero no dijo nada. No quería hacer enfadar a la pelirroja -, y vi que James se había agachado a su lado. Le hablaba de manera tranquila, con amables palabras. Se ofreció a acompañarle hasta su dormitorio y solucionar lo de sus gafas. Los vi alejarse por el pasillo, con la mano de James en la espalda del niño, en un gesto protector. Nunca había visto esa faceta de James y me descolocó. Me pareció tan tierno y extraño a la vez…

\- ¿Y qué pasó después?

\- Pasó que… pasó que empecé a ver a James con otros ojos. A fijarme no solo en lo malo, sino también en lo bueno. Y cada vez pensaba más en él. Y cada vez se me iban más los ojos hacia donde él estaba. Y llegaron las vacaciones y seguía sin poder quitármelo de la cabeza a pesar de que pasé más de dos meses sin verle. Y luego llegó septiembre de nuevo y… Lo demás ya lo sabes. James volvió a pedirme que saliera con él y en esta ocasión fui incapaz de decirle que no.

A veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si no llego a cruzarme con ellos esa noche en el pasillo. Porque al ver esa escena, fue como si algo me hubiese hecho clic en la cabeza, como si hubiesen encendido una luz… Es una tontería. Ya ves, no es una gran historia. No creo que te sirva para el brindis. Mejor recurre a alguna de las mil aventuras que corristeis juntos.

\- Sí, es lo que tenía pensado desde un principio.

\- ¿Entonces? Arghhh, ¡eres un idiota, Black! – Lily se quitó un zapato y se lo lanzó a Sirius, que lo cogió hábilmente con una mano, lo que enfureció aún más a la chica.

\- Shhh, vas a despertar a Remus.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó ella al ver que se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

\- A dar una vuelta. Tengo cosas en las que pensar – y le lanzó, suavemente, el zapato de vuelta.

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que agarró el pomo, se detuvo y se giró. Retrocedió unos pasos y se acercó a Lily. Acercó su rostro al de ella (instintivamente, ella se apartó un poco, desconcertada) y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias, Lil. Cuida de Remus.

Sin prestar atención a la cara de absoluta perplejidad de la chica, Sirius salió de la habitación.

El destino fue magnánimo con Sirius y quiso que, en su camino hacia la puerta de salida de la mansión, se cruzara con Fenwick. Antes de que este pudiera ni siquiera abrir la boca para decir algo, Sirius le cruzó la cara de un puñetazo, tumbando al desdichado mago, que se quedó en el suelo llevándose las manos a la cara y retorciéndose entre quejidos de dolor.

\- Resolverlo como adultos... ¡Bah!

Salió a la calle. Contempló el cielo y respiró hondo.

Finalmente, después de horas, días y semanas dándole vueltas a tantas cosas, comprendió que nadie, ni chico ni chica, podría jamás compararse con Remus.

Sin duda no era lo que Sirius se habría imaginado o esperado unos meses atrás. Un amor alternativo.

Sirius echó a andar, sin un rumbo fijo. Con una sonrisa queriendo asomar a la comisura de sus labios.

 _¿Es él? ¿Lo que llevo tanto tiempo buscando?_

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Simplemente comentaros que no sé cuándo podré subir el siguiente. Apenas tengo nada escrito y estoy un poco saturada. Semanas complicadas. Tengo planeado mañana dedicar buena parte de la tarde a sentarme delante del ordenador y escribir. Pero una cosa es lo que a mí me gustaría hacer y otra lo que luego vaya a ocurrir jajaja**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Remus se dejó caer, derrotado, en el banco del parque mientras observaba, impotente, cómo Matt se alejaba con largas zancadas y zarandeando los brazos con rabia.

Acababan de tener una fuerte discusión. Una TREMENDA discusión, en mayúsculas.

En el banco de al lado, una señora de unos sesenta años no le quitaba ojo a Remus, mirándole con mal disimulado reproche mientras le daba de comer a unas palomas imaginarias, dado que éstas habían levantado el vuelo en cuanto un agitado Matt había pasado por su lado, soltando un gruñido.

\- Señora, ¿y usted qué mira? – se le escapó a Remus en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

La susodicha lanzó una exclamación, consternada y, mostrándose exageradamente ofendida, recogió sus cosas y se fue.

Remus ni siquiera intentó disculparse por su grosería. Estaba demasiado alterado como para preocuparse por una chismosa desconocida.

Ya ni recordaba cómo o debido a qué había comenzado la discusión. Puede que el hecho de que Remus hubiese desaparecido durante un mes sin dar explicaciones fuese el detonante. O puede que porque Remus seguía negándose a conocer a miembros de la familia de Matt. No recordaba cómo había empezado pero sabía que estos motivos, junto con otros más, habían salido a la luz.

Reproches, acusaciones, disculpas… se fueron sucediendo y repitiendo en bucle durante casi una hora.

Matt quería más. Quería una relación más seria, más formal. Presentarle a sus padres y hermanas. Llevaba tiempo reclamándolo y Remus siempre le contestaba lo mismo:

\- Todavía es pronto. Dame un poco más de tiempo.

Matt quería que se vieran más a menudo, pero Remus siempre anteponía su trabajo.

Matt quería saber más cosas sobre la vida de Remus: conocer a sus amigos y familia, ver dónde trabajaba, acompañarle y subir hasta su casa. Esas cosas.

Pero lo que Matt no sabía era que casi todo lo que creía saber sobre su novio era mentira.

Remus enterró la cara entre sus manos.

\- Lo he hecho todo mal – se lamentó.

Era plenamente consciente de que como novio había sido un completo desastre. Toda su relación se basaba en mentiras.

Matt no sabía que Remus era un mago y mucho menos podría llegar a imaginarse jamás que era un licántropo. Y a partir de aquí, unas mentiras pequeñas y piadosas al principio, llevaron a otras y a otras más. Y Remus odiaba mentir. Por lo que prefería evitar, en todo lo posible, hablar sobre él y su vida.

Pero la situación comenzaba a ser insostenible.

Había estado bien al principio: quedar de vez en cuando con un atractivo y divertido chico para charlar sobre cosas mundanas y tontear un poco.

Esas citas fueron aumentando en número y mientras que, por un lado, su relación física fue dando cada vez más pasos, por otro lado, Remus le contaba cada vez más mentiras sobre su vida para salir del paso.

Y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba metido en una relación de pareja que ni siquiera había previsto. Él, que siempre lo planeaba y organizaba todo; el que tenía un plan A, B e incluso C, por si las moscas; analizaba pros y contras y sopesaba las posibles consecuencias. Y, sin embargo, aquí estaba, entre la espada y la pared.

Sabía que la relación estaba condenada al fracaso y que esa discusión que acababan de tener era el preludio de una ruptura.

Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Nunca había dejado a nadie y no quería herir a Matt.

Habían compartido tantas cosas… no todo había sido malo. Le quería, pero no le amaba.

Se había dado cuenta hacía ya unas cuantas semanas, pero ni había tenido el valor de dejarlo entonces ni tampoco mucho tiempo, a decir verdad. Todo el asunto de Clark le había tenido muy ocupado.

Clark…

Un agudo pinchazo le atravesó el corazón. Había pasado un mes pero todavía dolía demasiado, como en aquella fatídica mañana en la que se enteró de la tragedia.

Ese mismo día, en cuanto se hubo tranquilizado lo suficiente (maldijo a sus amigos por haberle permitido quedarse dormido) se fue en busca de Dumbledore. No tuvo que ir muy lejos. Concretamente, al despacho del ala este del piso superior.

El fundador de la Orden estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido y le prometió a Remus una investigación.

No se lo pusieron fácil. La familia de Clark prácticamente les cerró las puertas en las narices, alegando que pasaban por momentos muy difíciles y que no querían extraños en su casa.

Dumbledore casi tuvo que llevarse a Remus por la fuerza cuando éste perdió los estribos y estalló, echándoles en cara que lo habían abandonado a su suerte.

\- Sé que es difícil pero si no vas a poder controlarte, Remus, me veré obligado a pedirte que te hagas a un lado y me permitas continuar solo – le dijo el director de Hogwarts.

Hablaron con vecinos, conocidos, un par de amigos (los únicos que estuvieron dispuestos) y sanadores de San Mungo.

Toda la información que obtuvieron les llevó al punto de partida: Clark se había suicidado.

No hallaron nada que demostrara lo contrario.

Remus no podía comprenderlo. No quería. No quería verlo. Insistía una y otra vez en volver a hablar con todo el mundo, hacer otras preguntas, entrar a la fuerza en casa de Clark si hacía falta.

Y cuando Dumbledore, con su infinita paciencia y saber estar, le sugirió a Remus que se tomase unos días libres, el joven montó en cólera.

\- ¡¿Y esto es todo?! ¿Ya está? ¿De verdad que se va a quedar ahí tan tranquilo ante la muerte de un pobre chico?

\- Puedo asegurarte que ya hace tiempo que no vivo tranquilo, como dices. Todos los días mueren personas a causa de esta guerra. Y cada muerte me pesa en el alma, Remus. Estás furioso, lo entiendo. Pero la ira y la rabia no son buenas compañeras. Tómate unos días libres, descansa, visita a tus padres. Ya ni recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que te cogiste unos días. De vez en cuando todos necesitamos alejarnos para ver las cosas con perspectiva.

Y eso hizo Remus. Se fue.

Entró en su piso y preparó una pequeña bolsa de viaje en diez minutos. No avisó a nadie. Ni siquiera pasó por casa de sus amigos. Ya se enterarían cuando no lo vieran por la mansión.

Su primera idea era visitar a sus padres y ausentarse nada más que dos o tres días. Esos tres días se convirtieron en una semana y luego en dos. Al final de su segunda semana allí, la casa de sus padres se le hizo pequeña. Pronto la acogedora vivienda se le antojó como una cárcel y la tranquila y agradable compañía de sus padres le empezó a resultar agobiante.

Volvió a preparar su bolsa de viaje, se despidió de sus padres y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Echó a andar. Podría haber utilizado la red flu, o un traslador o simplemente desaparecerse e ir a donde quisiese en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero la cuestión era que no sabía a donde quería ir. Ni siquiera había decidido aún si iba a volver o no a Londres.

Y así, caminando cabizbajo con las manos en los bolsillos, perdido en sus pensamientos, se lo encontraron dos chicas que circulaban por la carretera nacional en un Triumph 1300 de un azul claro, tono pastel.

Detuvieron el vehículo a su lado, bajaron la ventanilla y con dos enormes sonrisas pintadas en sus caras, le preguntaron:

\- ¿Te llevamos a algún lado?

Remus las contempló sin mudar su expresión, sopesando si sería buena idea. También se preguntó si aquellas chicas de veinti-pocos años habrían contemplado la posibilidad de lo insensato que resultaba meter a un desconocido en su coche.

Pero no parecía importarles gran cosa, así que decidió que a él tampoco. Se encogió de hombros y les dedicó otra sonrisa, tan encantadora como sólo él sabía hacer.

Diez minutos después, tras una breve conversación y las consabidas presentaciones, Remus iba sentado en la parte de atrás de un coche con unas chicas muggles, moviendo la pierna al ritmo pegadizo y alegre de "Le Freak" de Chic, que sonaba a todo volumen, y rumbo a lo desconocido.

Pero el destino casi siempre era caprichoso. A veces de una forma cruel y otras con sorpresas maravillosas. Muchas otras veces con simples curiosas coincidencias. Y de esta última manera fue como le sorprendió la vida, porque quiso que, casualmente, la aldea a la que se dirigían las jóvenes era una que, en su momento, había formado parte de la vida de Remus.

Durante su infancia, debido a su condición, él y su familia se habían visto obligados a mudarse constantemente en cuanto los vecinos comenzaban a sospechar del pequeño Remus. Habían vivido en tantos sitios que Remus era incapaz de acordarse de todos.

Se le ocurrió una idea. Envió una lechuza a sus padres pidiéndoles un listado de todos los lugares en los que habían vivido. Se dio cuenta de que todavía no quería volver y ahora ya tenía un objetivo para sus forzadas vacaciones.

Y así fue como, de pueblo en pueblo, de aldea en aldea, reviviendo y despertando viejos recuerdos y creando otros nuevos, los días fueron pasando. Y con ellos el dolor y la ira fueron amainando.

Aunque no ocurría así con otro sentimiento: la culpa. Remus no podía dejar de preguntarse una y otra vez si debería haber hecho las cosas de forma distinta. Incluso había tratado de recordar todas y cada una de las palabras que le había dicho a Clark, buscando alguna fisura, algo que pudiese haber llevado al adolescente a tomar la terrible decisión de quitarse la vida.

Sabía que aquellos pensamientos no le llevaban a ningún lado, así que por el bien de su salud mental, se esforzaba en pensar en otras cosas y se metió de lleno en su peculiar viaje en busca de antiguos hogares.

Tan metido estaba Remus en su particular periplo que ni siquiera fue consciente del paso del tiempo hasta que, una fría mañana de octubre, una lechuza blanca con motitas negras se posó sobre su hombro con una pequeña carta.

El remitente no era otro que Dumbledore, que con palabras muy amables le recordaba a Remus que le habían dado vacaciones, no una excedencia, y que se le necesitaba en la Orden.

El estridente sonido del claxon de un taxista que parecía algo estresado trajo de vuelta a Remus al presente.

Hacía ya rato que se había levantado de aquel banco del parque y había echado a andar hacia su casa. Ensimismado en sus recuerdos, había dejado ya atrás los barrios más prósperos y limpios.

En esos instantes Remus entraba en la calle en la que se encontraba su edificio. Se trataba de un barrio humilde de obreros, mal iluminado y bastante abandonado y olvidado.

Como todos los días, la calle estaba abarrotada de grupos de personas de casi todas las edades y de diferentes etnias y nacionalidades. Al principio a Remus le había resultado extraño que estas personas parecían preferir socializar y hacer gran parte de sus vidas en el exterior en vez de en la intimidad de sus hogares. Extraño e incluso molesto, tantas conversaciones y ruidos procedentes de la calle hasta altas horas de la noche, añorando la tranquilidad del castillo (cuándo él y sus amigos no estaban inmersos en alguna travesura, claro) o de la casa de sus padres. Pero con el tiempo se había habituado e incluso lo percibía ya como normal.

Sin prestar atención a un grupo de preadolescentes que reían y hablaban de forma escandalosa a las puertas de su decadente edificio, entró y cruzó el vestíbulo, que estaba casi tan oscuro y lleno de mugre como la calle que acaba de dejar atrás.

Subió las escaleras esquivando primero a un par de chicos que compartían un porro y luego a un cuarentón borracho que languidecía tirado de mala manera en las escaleras que daban a su rellano.

Remus le prestó un par de segundos de atención, preguntándose si debería ayudarle. Desechó la idea y pasó por encima de él, recordándose que él no estaba allí para preocuparse por todos sus vecinos a punto de caer en un coma etílico.

Mientras trataba de ignorar la ligera picazón de culpa que le acababa de nacer en el pecho, algo con lo que ya casi se había acostumbrado a vivir, notó una presencia al final del pasillo, justo donde estaba la puerta de su apartamento.

Se detuvo unos segundos, contemplando aquel bulto en el suelo y buscando la varita dentro de su cazadora.

Se acercó despacio. Sus ojos, ya adaptados a aquella semioscuridad, captaron la silueta de una persona sentada en el suelo con la cabeza semi-escondida entre brazos y rodillas. Reconoció aquella melena negra.

\- ¿Sirius?

La misteriosa silueta levantó la cabeza.

\- ¡Por fin! ¡El desaparecido! ¿Dónde coño te habías metido?

\- ¡Sirius! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Remus se acercó a saludar a su amigo pero se detuvo en seco y dio un paso atrás, espantado ante el fortísimo olor a alcohol y algo más que no pudo detectar, aunque le resultaba familiar.

\- Te largaste así sin más. Puf. Adiós. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? – a Sirius le brillaban mucho los ojos y hablaba con la voz pastosa. Trataba de fijar la mirada en Remus pero apenas lograba mantener la cabeza quieta.

\- Estás borracho.

\- Sí. ¿Y qué? – Sirius dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y la posó en la pared.

\- Será mejor que entremos. ¿Qué es eso? – Remus señaló una pequeña bolsita transparente que Sirius tenía en una mano y cuyo contenido, a pesar de la oscuridad, Remus juraría que se trataba de hierba.

\- ¿El qué? Ah, sí. Esto. Me lo ha dado un vecino tuyo. Muy majo. A cambio sólo tuve que darle mi reloj.

\- ¿El reloj de oro blanco de tu tátara abuelo? – Remus no salía de su asombro. Volvió a centrar su atención en la bolsita de hierba -. No te habrás fumado nada, ¿verdad?

\- Mmm, no. Creo que no. Esperaba por ti, mi querido Lunático. ¿Te apetece? ¡Eh! Devuélveme eso, ¡es mío! – protestó cuando Remus se agachó y le arrancó la bolsita de la mano. El joven animago ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para resistirse ni reaccionar a tiempo, tal y como estaba.

Mientras tomaba nota mental de que debía recuperar el reloj de Sirius en cuanto le fuese posible, Remus se agachó junto al moreno e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para ayudar a levantarlo. La tarea no resultó nada fácil, ya que el joven animago no sólo no colaboraba sino que aún encima no paraba de reírse ("Me haces cosquillas, Lunático, jijijiji"), de escurrírsele y de abrazarle ("Mi gran, gran, grrrrrrran amigo Lunático. Te quiero mucho, ¿sabes? Quierro. Te quierrrrrrro. Rrrrrr, jijijijiji).

Finalmente pareció serenarse un poco y logró ponerse en pie. Mientras le agarraba para que no se cayera y abría la puerta, Remus le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Canuto?

\- No sabía a dónde ir. Quería hablar contigo. Le escuché a Olojoco, no, esto… Ojoloco, eso, decir que llegabas hoy. ¿Tienes whisky? Se me ha acabado el mío.

\- Nada más de alcohol hoy para ti.

Lograron entrar en el pequeño apartamento. Se trataba de una vivienda de sólo dos habitaciones, una más grande que hacía las veces de cocina, salón y dormitorio y otra minúscula que era el cuarto de baño. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las zonas comunes, allí dentro todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenador y olía a lavanda.

Sirius se dejó caer sobre el sofá de dos plazas, derrotado. Más que eso, notó Remus. Hundido. Más allá del tufo a alcohol y los estragos que había causado en Sirius, Remus pudo percibir una honda tristeza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Cuéntamelo.

\- Joder, Rem. Es todo una mierda – dijo con voz rota.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – Remus pudo apreciar que Sirius se debatía entre hablar o permanecer callado. Le dio algo de tiempo.

\- Regulus…, Reg… Mi hermano. Está muerto – sus palabras apenas fueron un susurro.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Está muerto.

\- Sirius, lo siento, de verdad. Lo siento mucho. Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?

\- No lo sé. No sé qué ha pasado. Pero han sido ellos. Ellos. Puede que incluso el propio Voldemort. Está muerto. Regulus. Mi hermanito. Está muerto.

Murmuró la frase "Está muerto" durante algunos segundos más hasta que sus palabras terminaron convirtiéndose en un desgarrador lamento.

Remus se sentó a su lado, abrumado al ver así a su amigo. Le posó una mano en el hombro, buscando palabras de consuelo que no logró hallar porque se congeló en cuanto Sirius levantó la cabeza y clavó sus grises ojos en él. No podría explicar todo lo que vio en esa mirada, porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que era. Pero sí se sintió como si una gran onda expansiva, procedente de aquellos explosivos ojos, lo atravesara dejándolo todo patas arriba en su interior.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó de nuevo Sirius, exigiendo una respuesta con aquella mirada que por momentos parecía volverse limpia y cristalina.

\- Yo…

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

\- Dumbledore me sugirió que me tomase unas vacaciones después de lo de Clark.

\- ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada? Ni siquiera te despediste. Podría haberme ido contigo. Me habría ido contigo.

\- Lo siento. Necesitaba estar solo.

\- Ya veo – Sirius apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio. De un manotazo quitó la mano de Remus de su hombro y se movió en el sofá para alejarse un poco de él.

Aquel gestó le dolió a Remus más de lo que se habría esperado. Y por un breve momento también le enfureció. Al fin y al cabo, él no era el único de los dos que había desaparecido durante días sin decirle nada al otro.

El silencio llenó aquel pequeño apartamento e incluso pareció extenderse más allá de aquellas agrietadas paredes.

Un mes sin ver a su amigo y las cosas no podían ir peor. Al menos ya hablaban y se miraban. Aunque Sirius estaba borracho perdido y quizás eso no contase.

Le había extrañado. La última vez que lo había visto fue la terrible mañana en la que se enteró de la muerte de Clark. A pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento, Remus había sido incapaz de olvidar los fuertes brazos de Sirius rodeándole y consolándole. Inconscientemente su mente evocaba aquel recuerdo más veces de lo que debería considerarse normal.

Remus dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. No podía enfadarse con Sirius. No quería. Las cosas habían estado raras últimamente y ansiaba que todo volviera a la normalidad. Le extrañaba y lo necesitaba a su lado tanto como sus pulmones necesitaban el oxígeno del aire.

Se volvió hacia él para disculparse pero enmudeció al encontrarse de nuevo con sus ojos. Esos ojos.

Sirius se acercó, de pronto, casi uniendo sus labios a los de Remus. En cuanto sintió el roce, éste reaccionó dando un respingo, se separó y se levantó, alejándose de él. Alejándose de la tentación. Sirius le devolvió la mirada, dolido.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó el castaño. Su voz tembló en contra de su voluntad.

\- ¿Por qué, Lunático, por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? Eh, dímelo, porque no lo entiendo.

\- Pero qué…

\- Ese tío es un idiota. ¿Qué coño has visto en ese muggle estúpido? Joder, Remus, yo… yo podría ser mejor para ti que él. ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Dímelo, dímelo y lo haré. Lo que sea. Enséñame, Remus, enséñame a quererte.

\- N…, no sabes lo que dices. Estás borracho y conmocionado. Lo de tu hermano... - dijo apenas en un susurro, pues se había quedado de piedra ante las palabras de Sirius.

\- Escógeme a mí. ¡A mí!

\- No puede ser – susurró mientras sentía como en su interior caían uno a uno todos los ladrillos del muro que había construido para encerrar unos sentimientos que creía que nunca serían correspondidos.

\- Rem – Sirius se levantó pero se balanceó peligrosamente.

Remus le echó las manos y lo agarró fuertemente por los brazos. Sirius levantó una mano y le acarició de un modo un tanto torpe la cara. Aún así, aquella caricia se le antojó a Remus como la puerta abierta a un paraíso. Un lugar de ensueño que durante años había creído prohibido.

\- Esto me está matando. Me mata, Rem. Por favor… Ya no sé qué hacer.

Una vorágine de sentimientos amenazaba con desbastar a Remus. Todo su mundo se estaba desmoronando en esos instantes y, al mismo tiempo Sirius, con sus palabras, lo estaba volviendo a recomponer, pieza a pieza.

Un incontrolable deseo de besarle asaltó a Remus. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en nada más y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus labios ya estaban sobre los de Sirius. Sabía a whisky y a cerveza. Notó que se tensaba entre sus brazos pero que al instante se relajaba, lo que hizo que quisiese profundizar todavía más el beso. Sirius le correspondió y se pegó a él, rodeándole con sus brazos.

La fragancia de Sirius envolvió a Remus, quien aspiró fuerte para embriagarse con ella.

Fue en ese instante que una imagen cruzó la mente de Remus, como si un abrasador rayo le hubiese caído encima. Matt.

 _Maldita sea._

Rompió el beso y se apartó de Sirius, quien le devolvió una mirada confusa.

\- Lo siento –susurró Remus a la vez que sacaba su varita y pronunciaba un conjuro.

Sirius se quedó dormido al instante. Remus lo sujetó entre sus brazos y lo llevó, con algo de esfuerzo, hasta su cama, en donde lo acostó y lo arropó.

Después se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesa de la cocina y se sentó. Apoyó los codos en ella y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos.

Bajo aquella cortina de cabello castaño, una avalancha de sensaciones amenazaban con desbordar a Remus. Sentía que todo aquello le sobrepasaba.

Eran demasiadas cosas. Demasiadas.

" _¿Qué coño has visto en ese muggle estúpido?"_

La abarrotada y confusa mente de Remus voló durante unos segundos hacia el pasado, a aquella gélida tarde de Marzo en la que su vida se había cruzado con la de Matthew.

...

Remus salió del pub y se arrebujó bien en su abrigo. Se enroscó la bufanda al cuello y echó a andar. No había conseguido localizar al informante, un joven squib, con el que se supone que había quedado allí para un intercambio importante de información. No sabía si es que le había ocurrido algo o simplemente se había arrepentido en el último momento, pero la cuestión era que no había aparecido.

Al menos el lugar de encuentro era en un local y no al aire libre. No había pasado frío aunque tampoco había estado del todo cómodo allí dentro. Se había quedado cerca de la barra, solo, sin hablar con nadie, tomando un par de refrescos (Remus nunca bebía alcohol cuando estaba trabajando) y observando el lugar durante más de una hora.

Cuando no sólo los empleados sino también los clientes que estaban más cerca de él empezaron a mirarlo con desconfianza, decidió que era mejor dar la misión por fracasada y marcharse a casa.

Mientras se ponía los guantes escuchó ruidos procedentes del callejón lateral anexo al pub. Se acercó y echó un vistazo.

Dos jóvenes le estaban propinando una paliza a otro que se encontraba en el suelo, hecho un ovillo y encajando los puntapiés y patadas de sus agresores.

\- ¿Ahora no dices nada, eh, maricón?

\- Más te vale que no vuelvas por nuestro bar, marica de mierda.

Remus se adentró en el callejón.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? Lárgate si no quieres recibir también.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso?

Remus había sacado su varita. Les apuntó y les lanzó un "confundus" a cada uno. Los dos chicos se estremecieron y sus enojados rostros mudaron a otros de confusión, con la mirada algo perdida.

\- Marchaos a casa – ordenó Remus.

Y sin decir nada más, los dos se dieron media vuelta y salieron del callejón.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Remus se agachó al lado del cuerpo que seguía encogido sobre sí mismo en el suelo.

Sólo entonces, al escuchar la voz de Remus, se atrevió a sacar la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se han ido?

\- Sí, se han ido. ¿Cómo estás? No pinta muy bien – dijo Remus al comprobar el labio partido del chico. Además, al intentar incorporarse, éste se echó las manos a las costillas.

\- Bah, no es nada. Saldré de esta – le respondió.

Entonces miró a Remus a la cara y le sonrió. Y a pesar del labio hinchado y roto, a pesar de la sangre, aquella fue la sonrisa más pura y hermosa que Remus había visto jamás. Una sonrisa transparente y cristalina, que le llegaba a los ojos y que hacía que toda aquella cara resplandeciese. ¿Cómo un gesto tan sencillo podía ser tan hermoso?

Aquel joven sonreía como si nunca hubiese visto el sufrimiento, como si no conociese el dolor. Y resultaba irónico, puesto que acaba de salvarlo de una paliza.

\- Ven. Te llevaré para que te vea un médico – Remus le tendió una mano y le sonrió de vuelta, cautivado. ¿Cómo no estarlo?

\- Gracias. Soy Matt.

\- Yo Remus.

...

El reloj de la pared marcaba las siete y cinco de la mañana. Pronto los primeros rayos del sol se abrirían paso a través de las ventanas del apartamento de Remus, desterrando la oscuridad y, con un poco de suerte, también las dudas y los miedos del licántropo.

Éste seguía sentado a la mesa de la cocina, con la mirada ojerosa fija en una mancha negra de la mesa. La observó durante algunos minutos, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí y cómo era que no se había dado cuenta antes de su molesta existencia. Estiró un dedo y lo pasó por encima. Estaba rugosa al tacto. Frotó un poco más fuerte y después rascó con la uña. Estaba a punto de levantarse en busca de un estropajo y algún producto de limpieza cuando percibió movimiento en su cama.

Se tensó. Sirius parecía estar a punto de despertar.

Toda la noche despierto divagando en esto y aquello y ahora que llegaba el momento aún no sabía cómo reaccionar. Y él, Sirius, ahora que estaría algo más lúcido y tranquilo, ¿qué diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría en cuanto sus ojos volvieran a cruzarse?

Pero aquel cuerpo que ahora ocupaba su cama pareció encontrar la postura de nuevo y siguió durmiendo. La respiración tranquila y acompasada de su amigo volvió a llenar la estancia.

Transcurridos un par de minutos Remus movió un poco la silla en la que estaba sentado. Esta chirrió y Sirius volvió a moverse. Remus movió otro poco más su silla.

Entonces sí, por fin, Sirius se desperezó y bostezó. Se pasó una mano por la cara perezosamente. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó. En cuanto lo hizo, se echó una mano a la cabeza mientras que con la otra buscó apoyo en la cama.

\- Uggg, ¡qué dolor de cabeza! Vaya mareo.

\- No me extraña. Has de tener una buena resaca.

\- ¡Hostia, Remus! ¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamó Sirius completamente atónito por la presencia de su amigo.

\- Bueno, es mi casa.

Sirius miró a su alrededor, con cara de extrañeza.

\- Oh. ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Y cuándo llegaste tú?

\- Ayer. Y te encontré borracho esperando a mi puerta.

\- Oh.

\- ¿No te acuerdas de nada? – Remus notaba como la desesperación iba invadiéndole y aferrándose a cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo.

\- Mmmm – Sirius frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar. Pero por su cara parecía que se trataba de una tarea demasiado exigente para el estado en el que se encontraba -. No estoy muy seguro.

Con lentitud y pesadez, Sirius apartó las sábanas a un lado, se levantó y se desplazó hasta la mesa en la que se encontraba su amigo. Se agarró a una de las sillas y se sentó. En cuanto lo hizo, posó la cabeza en la mesa, con su frente pegada a la madera tono nogal.

\- Estos últimos días han sido difíciles – dijo, hablándole a la mesa -. No sé si te enteraste de la batalla que libramos hace tres días contra Bellatrix, su marido y algunos de sus amiguitos.

\- No. Todavía no tuve ocasión de pasarme por la mansión.

Sirius movió un poco la cabeza, quedando ahora su mejilla pegada a la mesa mientras que con sus ojos buscó los de Remus.

\- Mientras peleábamos Bellatrix dijo algo. Dijo que – Sirius dejó escapar un triste suspiro y tragó saliva antes de continuar -, que mi hermano estaba muerto. Ella, bueno, ya sabes cómo es, con ese carácter y retorcido sentido del humor que le caracteriza, se burló todo lo pudo: que si Regulus se lo merecía, porque era un niñato que no estaba a la altura de su señor, que si él solito se lo había buscado, que estaban mejor sin él y que pronto yo me uniría también a mi hermano.

No quise creerla. Pensé que se trataba de alguna artimaña para desconcentrarme y sacarme de quicio. ¡Dios, como la detesto! Nos libramos por los pelos. Menos mal que Ojoloco estaba con nosotros.

\- Y quizás fuese eso, una mentira cruel. Viniendo de Bellatrix…

\- No. Es cierto. Regulus está muerto. O eso parece. Pedí que lo investigaran- Sirius despegó la cabeza de la mesa y la enterró entre sus manos -. Nadie sabe nada de él desde hace semanas. Ni mis padres ni sus amigos. Nadie. ¡Por Merlín, Remus, semanas! ¡Hace semanas y yo me tengo que enterar así! Joder. Ni siquiera tuvimos la oportunidad de hacer las paces.

Remus alargó una mano y la posó en el brazo de Sirius, cerca del hombro, dando un apretón cariñoso. Le pareció un gesto absurdo, muy poca cosa teniendo en cuenta todo lo que sentía en su interior, pero su brazo había actuado sin consultarlo con su cerebro y ahora no quería retirarlo. Y, de todas, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No era el momento. Y Sirius parecía no recordar nada de la noche anterior.

Sin desenterrar la cabeza de entre sus manos, con toda aquella cascada negra de cabello cayendo en todas direcciones, Sirius continuó hablando.

\- Creo que llevo desde entonces bebiendo. No recuerdo gran cosas de estos últimos días, a decir verdad. Botellas de whisky, la barra de algún pub, James tratando de llevarme a rastras a su casa… No sé ni cómo logré escapar de él. Todo son imágenes inconexas y borrosas. Espero no haberte vomitado encima. Creo que le vomité a alguien.

\- Tranquilo, no fue a mí.

\- Bien. Mejor. Resultaría algo bochornoso.

\- Sí. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ya lo hiciste una vez, en sexto curso.

\- Es verdad – dijo Sirius levantando al fin la cara y mirando a Remus con el amago de una sonrisa -. Ya no me acordaba – Sirius pareció perderse por unos instantes en sus recuerdos. La sonrisa se hizo más amplia, aunque sin llegar a los ojos. Incluso se le escapó una pequeña risa.

\- Pues yo no le veo la gracia – protestó Remus, aunque sonría también. Sirius volvió al presente y sus miradas se encontraron. A Remus le latía el corazón a toda prisa. Sirius movió una mano y la envolvió sobre la que Remus tenía sobre su brazo. Remus se olvidó de respirar. Luego carraspeó y dijo – Yo… Lo siento. Lo de tu hermano. Siento no haber estado aquí estos días.

\- No importa. Yo tampoco he estado muy presente y con todo lo de Clark… Lo siento.

\- No pasa nada.

\- Somos un poco desastre como amigos, ¿no?

\- Un poco sí.

Los dos dejaron escapar un suspiro casi a la vez. Remus retiró suavemente su mano y desvió momentáneamente la vista, volviéndola a clavar en la negra mancha de la mesa.

\- Hoy será mejor que descanses. Les puedo decir en la Orden que estás enfermo.

\- Puedes decir tranquilamente que estoy pasando la resaca del siglo. Creo que todos están al tanto de mi relación de estos días con el whisky.

\- Está bien. Pero nada más de alcohol. Prométemelo.

\- Te lo prometo.

\- Te prepararé algo para desayunar – se ofreció Remus levantándose.

\- Café. Sólo café. Café solo.

Cinco minutos después Remus le sirvió a su amigo un vaso de zumo de naranja y pomelo, un café solo grande y una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa.

Sirius lo contempló todo como evaluando si sería capaz de ingerir aquello sin vomitar al primer bocado. Aún así, tomando el vaso de zumo, le dio las gracias a su amigo.

\- Tengo que irme. Debo reunirme con Dumbledore en un rato – anunció Remus dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Ya te vas? Pero si apenas hemos hablado. Aún no he podido preguntarte cómo estás, dónde has estado o qué has hecho todo este tiempo.

\- Hablaremos luego. Te lo prometo. Tú descansa. Vete a casa. O quédate aquí. Como prefieras.

\- ¿Y tú no desayunas?

\- Ya tomaré algo luego en la mansión.

Sirius, sentado en la mesa y con la tostada en la mano, contemplaba a su amigo. Remus le devolvía la mirada desde unos metros más allá, mientras descolgaba su cazadora del perchero y se la ponía.

\- Tú tampoco tienes buena cara – se fijó entonces Sirius -. Pareces cansado y tienes unas ojeras enormes. ¿Has dormido algo esta noche?

\- Estoy bien. Nos vemos luego.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Pronto.

\- Vale.

Remus se despidió con un gesto de la mano y salió. Nunca antes le había costado tanto salir y cerrar la puerta de su apartamento. ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil?

Se apresuró en alejarse por el pasillo y bajar las mugrientas escaleras.

Quizás había cometido un error durmiendo a Sirius. Quizás debería, por una vez en su vida, haberse dejado llevar.

Aquel beso, aquellas palabras. ¿Sentía eso Sirius de verdad o eran solo fruto del alcohol y de la desesperación?

No podía saberlo con exactitud pero la verdad es que todos aquellos viejos sentimientos que tanto se había esforzado en ocultar e ignorar habían vuelto con la fuerza arrolladora de una avalancha. El roce de sus labios y aquellas palabras "Escógeme a mí. ¡A mí!", se habían quedado gravados a fuego en su corazón.

¿Cómo se supone que debería gestionar ahora todo eso? Sirius no podía llegar, soltar semejante bomba y luego no acordarse de nada. No era justo.

Tenían que hablar. Lo antes posible.

Pero primero debía poner en orden otros asuntos. No podría pasar página y seguir adelante si antes no cerraba otros frentes abiertos de su vida. Quería hacer bien las cosas. O al menos no empeorarlas más.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas y autocontrol para poder prestar atención a Dumbledore en la reunión que mantuvieron aquella mañana. Por suerte el director se tomó los momentos de distracción de Remus como un efecto secundario de la vuelta de las vacaciones y no le dio mayor importancia.

No se anduvieron con chiquitas y le encomendaron una misión nada más salir del despacho. Nada demasiado complicado pero que le tuvo ocupado todo el día.

Consiguió escaparse un rato al mediodía y se pasó por su casa para ver cómo se encontraba Sirius. Pero éste ya se había ido, seguramente a su apartamento.

Con la decepción pesándole en el corazón, Remus volvió a cerrar, por segunda vez ese día, la puerta de su apartamento. Sin la presencia de Sirius no era más que una estancia vacía y hueca, triste y sin color.

Como su corazón. Como Remus sin Sirius.

* * *

 **Al final he podido actualizar antes de lo que pensaba ^^**

 **Gracias por leer, los reviews y vuestras palabras de ánimo. De verdad, mil gracias.**

 **Espero no tardar demasiado en subir el próximo. Creo que será el último, porque todavía no tengo claro si habrá o no epílogo.**

 **Hasta la próxima :)**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Hola.**

 **En primer lugar pido disculpas porque el capítulo anterior lo subí un poco a correr y me he dado cuenta de que hay alguna que otra errata e incluso una falta de ortografía O_O. Sorry!**

 **En segundo lugar, había pensado en subir este capítulo y el epílogo a la vez. Pero resulta que llevo un tiempo algo bloqueada y el epílogo todavía no ha sido plasmado en palabras y a saber cuándo podré ponerme a escribir :( . Así que mientras tanto, aquí os dejo el último. Espero que pronto me visiten de nuevo las musas ;) También puede ser que, en el fondo, me de tanta pena terminar con la historia que mi propio subconsciente se ha bloqueado o puede que... o puede que simplemente esté divagando ya XDDD. No me hagáis caso.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IX**

En el piso de al lado alguien tenía la radio puesta a demasiado volumen mientras sonaba "Stairway to heaven", de Led Zeppelin.

Sirius apoyó la frente en el cristal de la puerta del salón, aquella que daba al balcón, contemplando a la gente que pasaba por la calle.

Cuando el vaho de su respiración empañó la superficie se apartó y, con impaciencia, la limpió con una mano. Volvió a posar la frente.

El gran reloj de cuco del salón marcaba las diez de la noche y todavía no había habido señales de Remus. "Pronto", le había dicho, ¿pero cuándo?

Se sentía como un niño esperando la llegada de Santa Claus. Un niño estúpido, porque anhelaba algo que no existía. Una quimera.

 _Pa-ra- ya_

Se dijo mientras se daba golpecitos contra el cristal. Los pensamientos negativos no llevaban a ningún lado.

Ya estaba cansado de pensar en qué pasaría si Remus le rechazaba. Lo único que quería era sincerarse con él. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Se lo diría. Esa noche. Si es que Remus aparecía. Esperaría un poco más pero solo un poco. O ese maldito licántropo llegaba pronto o no le quedaría otra que salir a la calle y buscarlo por todo Londres si hacía falta.

Levantó su mano derecha y se masajeó suavemente las sienes. Seguía un poco aturdido y el dolor de cabeza persistía a pesar de las pócimas y calmantes que se había tomado a lo largo del día. Nada más poner un pie en su apartamento se había ido directo a la cama y había dormido durante horas. Y, sin embargo, presentía que tardaría bastante en volver a estar como nuevo.

Por otro lado seguía confuso, tratando de sacar algo en claro de todas las imágenes sueltas que seguían asaltándole como flashes. Había tratado de reconstruir sus pasos de los tres últimos días pero al final había tirado la toalla, derrotado.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si aquellos recuerdos eran reales o, por el contrario, fragmentos de sueños. Todo se entremezclaba formando una masa extraña y surrealista. Si hasta juraría que había vuelto a soñar que besaba a Remus. Lo cual tampoco era nada nuevo.

Con un cansado suspiro se apartó de la puerta acristalada y se dirigió a la cocina para servirse el cuarto café del día. Si no lo mataba la jaqueca lo haría la taquicardia.

Cogió la taza más grande que encontró en la alacena y la llenó hasta arriba de café. Se sentó a la mesa y abrió el ejemplar del Profeta de esa semana. Pasó las páginas sin pararse ni siquiera a fijarse en los títulos de los artículos o diferentes noticias. Arrimó la taza a sus labios y dio un sorbo a su café. Casi lo escupe al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de echarle el azúcar. Con cara de asco y muy a su pesar, se tragó lo que ya tenía en la boca mientras se levantaba en busca del pequeño bote del edulcorante.

Mientras se echaba los terrones en la taza, Sirius no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

 _¿Cómo se lo digo? ¿Cómo empiezo? Llegará cansado y con hambre, seguro. Nos saludamos, un poco de cháchara insustancial, "¿qué tal el día?" y esas cosas. Le ofrezco café o té, que le gusta más. No, no. Nada de cafeína o teína a estas horas. Ya no me acordaba, sino luego no duerme bien. ¡Chocolate! Eso. Sí. ¡Mierda! ¿Y tengo chocolate?_

Sirius empezó a abrir de forma frenética todos los armarios de su pequeña cocina en busca de algún rastro de cacao en polvo o tableta para fundir.

¡Ah! – exclamó triunfal cuando encontró un paquete a medias de cacao en polvo al fondo de uno de los armarios -. Aquí. Genial.

Cogió el paquetito y lo colocó con cuidado sobre la encimera, al lado de la cocina de gas. Cogió la taza de café que había dejado posada en una esquina y, allí de pie en medio de la cocina, le dio otro sorbo mientras seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

 _Vale. Hay chocolate. Bien, entonces le preparo un chocolate. Nos sentamos a la mesa. Me preguntará cómo estoy yo. ¿Le pregunto sobre sus vacaciones? ¿O mejor se lo digo ya?_

Sirius notó que se le ponía un nudo en la garganta y otro en la boca del estómago.

 _Putos nervios._

Le dio otro sorbo a su café.

"Pum, pum pum"

Alguien llamó enérgicamente a la puerta. A Sirius casi se le cae la taza de las manos mientras sentía que de pronto su corazón galopaba dentro de su caja torácica.

"Pum, pum, pum"

Volvieron a llamar con urgencia. Sirius posó su taza y salió veloz hacia la puerta de entrada. La abrió sin poder contener la sonrisa que acaba de nacerle en la cara.

\- ¡Por fin, Canuto! Joder, ¿dónde te habías metido?- James se abalanzó sobre él. Le dio un corto pero fuerte abrazo y se retiró rápidamente.

\- Ah. Hola. Eres tú – Sirius parpadeó. Siempre era un placer ver y estar con su mejor amigo, pero en ese momento no era precisamente la persona que se esperaba encontrar en su casa.

\- Pues claro que soy yo. ¿Es que esperas a alguien? ¿Dónde coño has estado? ¿Estás bien? – James se apartó un poco y lo observó de arriba abajo con ojo clínico, del mismo modo que lo haría una madre con su hijo después de que este hubiese pasado toda una noche fuera sin avisar -. Me tenías muy preocupado. Casi no he pegado ojo. Y he tenido que mentirle a Lily, tío. Nos casamos este fin de semana y tú vas y desapareces. Como si con lo de Remus no tuviésemos suficiente. A Lily casi le da un ataque de ansiedad. Pensó en hasta suspender la boda. Te juro que, te juro que… no sé si darte un abrazo o un puñetazo.

\- Lo siento – acertó a decir Sirius -. Supongo que me lo merezco. La bronca. Y el puñetazo también.

\- Joder, Canuto, yo… no, perdona. Lo siento. Lo siento. Estoy siendo un capullo.

Sin esperar a ser invitado, James entró y se dirigió al salón. Sirius cerró la puerta de su piso y ojeó su muñeca para consultar la hora. Se quedó estupefacto al comprobar que una de sus reliquias familiares había desaparecido. ¿Cuándo y dónde había perdido su reloj?

\- ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¿Vienes o qué?

\- Ya voy, ya voy. Ya veo que a Lily no es la única a punto de darle un ataque. Recuérdame que no me case nunca. Estás fatal.

\- Ya lo sé. Estoy un poquito nervioso.

\- ¿Un poquito? Te ofrecería un café, pero casi mejor una tila, ¿no?

\- Pues sí, me vendría bien, gracias.

\- No tengo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no tengo tila.

\- ¿Entonces para qué me la ofreces?

\- Era una broma.

\- ¿Una cerveza?

\- Ya no quedan. Me las bebí todas – pensó en el chocolate que había encontrado hacía unos minutos, pero quedaba poco y quería guardarlo para Remus -. Pero puedo conseguir unas ahora mismo si quieres.

\- No, déjalo. En realidad venía a ver qué tal estabas. Vi a Remus en la mansión y me dijo que estarías en casa. Vine por la tarde y me cansé de llamar a la puerta pero no abriste. Estuve a punto de entrar a la fuerza, pero pensé que quizás al final habrías cambiado de opinión y habrías vuelto a perderte en algún pub.

\- No. Estaba durmiendo. Lo siento, no sentí la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo estás? Ya sé que es una pregunta estúpida dada las circunstancias… - James le indicó, dando unas palmaditas sobre el asiento del sofá, que se sentara a su lado -. Imagino que la respuesta es "hecho una mierda".

\- Exacto – Sirius optó por quedarse de pie, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Quieres hablar?

\- No.

\- Al menos has dejado ya de beber. Me da miedo dejarte cerca de la barra libre el sábado – dijo sonriendo. Aunque Sirius tuvo la impresión que detrás de la broma se escondía una preocupación real.

\- Prometo comportarme. Es vuestro gran día especial. Y soy el padrino. Porque, lo sigo siendo, ¿no?

\- Pues claro. Ni todas las borracheras del mundo cambiarían eso.

James le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y sincera. Se miraron, comunicándose como sólo ellos dos sabían, sin necesidad de palabras. Una mirada y prácticamente sabían lo que pensaba el otro.

\- Gracias.

Le respondió Sirius. Sin necesidad de dar más explicaciones. Y James sabría por qué le daba las gracias. Por haber estado a su lado en todo momento. Porque a pesar de que se casaba en cinco días y todavía tendrían cosas que hacer, imprevistos que solventar o crisis que solucionar, James no había dudado ni un segundo en desaparecer de su cena de ensayo para ir en su busca y tratar de rescatarlo de los brazos de alguna deliciosa botella de whisky.

Sólo esperaba que cuando se presentase en la boda el sábado cierta pelirroja no decidiese cometer un asesinato antes de casarse. Sin duda sería un titular jugoso: "Novia enfurecida ahorca con su velo al padrino delante de todos los invitados."

"Pum, pum, pum"

Sirius dio un respingo y se tensó. Se giró al instante y regresó junto a la puerta. _PorfavorqueseaRemus, porfavorqueseaRemus_ , se repetía mentalmente mientras echaba la mano al pomo y abría la puerta.

\- Hola. Siento llegar tan tarde.

\- ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó James desde el salón. Al medio segundo asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta -. Ey, hola Luná… ¡Por Merlín! ¿qué te ha pasado?

Sirius se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Remus, que venía con la nariz hinchada y con restos de sangre bajo ella y en la manga de la chaqueta.

\- ¿Quién ha sido? – exigió saber Sirius mientras conducían a Remus hasta el salón y lo sentaban en el sofá. Ambos se posicionaron uno a cada lado del joven, James sentándose a su lado y Sirius permaneciendo de pie al otro -. Rem, que quién ha sido -. Le insistió al ver que su amigo no respondía.

\- No ha sido nadie. Quiero decir, ha sido un accidente. No quería darme.

\- ¿Ha sido Matt?

\- ¿Quién es Matt?

\- Fue sin querer. Mala suerte. Me acerqué justo cuando braceaba y me golpeó con el codo en la nariz.

\- ¡Me lo cargo!

\- Para, Sirius. Te estoy diciendo que fue un accidente. Además, no es nada. Con un poco de frío para bajar la hinchazón bastará.

\- ¿Pero quién es Matt?

\- Mira Lunático, no te lo he querido decir hasta ahora porque no me quería meter donde no me llaman, pero ese novio tuyo es un idiota.

\- ¿Novio? ¿Qué?

\- Ya. Un idiota. Sí, bueno, creo que ya me lo han dicho antes – dijo Remus sonriendo de manera extraña.

\- ¿Tienes novio?

\- ¿Te hace gracia? Si al final va a resultar que tienes una conmoción. Déjame ver.

\- No es nada. Estoy bien. Quita. ¡Ay!

\- No está rota. Bien.

\- Eso ya lo sabía yo.

\- ¿Lunático tiene novio? Oye, chicos, ¿me escucháis?

\- En serio Rem, dame cinco minutos con él y le parto la cara.

\- No es necesario. Relájate, Sirius. Ni que te hubiese dado a ti.

\- Es que no lo entiendo. Quiero decir, vale, ha sido un accidente pero, ¿no te acompaña a un médico o a casa o algo? Apareces aquí sólo y en este estado. ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? Discúlpame, tío, pero vaya mierda de novio que tienes.

\- Ex.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ex-novio. Acabamos de romper.

\- Ah. Oh. Emm, lo siento – ahora sí, Sirius se sentó, sobre el reposabrazos. A su lado, Remus apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos un momento, visiblemente cansado -. ¿Discutisteis? ¿Por eso te dio un puñetazo?

\- Sirius, ha sido un accidente. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

\- Disculpad – dijo James poniéndose en pie y contemplando a sus dos amigos -. ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Me lo podéis explicar? Porque no me estoy enterando de nada.

\- Oh, Cornamenta, lo siento – suspiró Remus abriendo los ojos y dirigiéndole una mirada de disculpa -. Es una larga historia.

\- Creo que tengo un poco de la pomada para contusiones de Poppy. Voy a buscarla.

Sirius se levantó y salió de la estancia.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Esa pequeña luz llamada esperanza que hasta ahora había brillado sin demasiada convicción acaba de intensificar su fuerza. Con tanto ímpetu que acaba de barrer casi del todo la rabia que le había invadido al ver a aparecer a Remus con la nariz amoratada.

 _No están juntos. Lo han dejado. Ya no están juntos._

Los pensamientos pasaban veloces por su mente, atropellándose y enredándose unos con otros.

Regresó con el bote de la pomada y se sentó de nuevo en el reposabrazos. Se dio cuenta de que le temblaba algo la mano cuando le entregó la pomada. Deseó que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta.

James seguía de pie, con cara de concentración. Más bien con cara de estar asimilando una importante noticia.

\- Vale. Tienes novio. Tenías, perdón. Vale. Bien. No hay problema.

\- James, mientras lo digieres, ¿puedes ir a la cocina a por un poco de hielo y un paño? – le pidió Sirius.

\- ¿Qué? Ah, sí. Sí. Por supuesto.

Remus destapó el bote y cogió con dos dedos un poco de la pomada. Se la echó con cuidado por la nariz y alrededor.

\- Te ha quedado un pegote ahí – señaló Sirius, que no podía quitar sus ojos de él.

\- ¿Dónde? ¿Aquí?

\- Un poco más a la izquierda. No, mi izquierda, perdón. Espera

Se inclinó un poco y estiró un brazo. Con sumo cuidado terminó de extender bien la pomada por la cara de Remus, cuidándose de cubrir bien toda la nariz y parte de una de las mejillas, por la que empezaba a extenderse el moratón.

\- Ya está.

\- Gracias.

\- Toma, aquí tienes – dijo James entrando en el salón con unos cuantos cubitos de hielo dentro de un trapo.

\- Gracias. A los dos.

\- Vaya panorama – soltó de pronto James -. Uno resacoso perdido y el otro con la cara como un mapa. No le puedo contar nada de esto a Lily porque si no le da algo. Por favor, no salgáis de casa en estos cinco días, de verdad os lo pido. No quiero más sustos. Pero el sábado quiero veros allí. Sanos y salvos, si no es mucho pedir.

\- ¿Qué pasa el sábado? – preguntó Remus.

\- ¿¡CÓMO QUE QUÉ PASA!?

\- Rem, la boda – le dijo Sirius.

\- ¡La boda! – exclamó Remus incorporándose en el sofá y dejando caer el paño con los hielos -. ¿Es este sábado? ¿Ya?

\- Vamos, no me jodas Remus. ¿Se te había olvidado? – ahora era James el que parecía a punto de colapsar.

\- ¡No! Bueno, sí… me despisté. Perdí la noción del tiempo con las vacaciones. ¡Lo siento!

\- ¡Dime que lo tienes todo! ¿El traje? ¿Los zapatos? ¿La corbata?

\- Sí, sí, claro. Lo tengo todo – dijo Remus mientras recogía los cubitos de hielo desperdigados sobre su regazo y los volvía a envolver con el paño. Sin embargo, intercambió una rápida mirada azorada con Sirius. Éste comprendió que no, no lo tenía todo.

\- James, tranquilo. Está todo controlado. Todo va a salir perfecto. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Vale. Lo siento. Disculpad. Estoy un poco nervioso.

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Sirius sonrió. ¡Cómo las había echado de menos!

\- ¿Tienes algo de comer? Voy a por algo a la cocina – anunció James. Sirius ni siquiera le respondió. Era prácticamente incapaz de apartar los ojos de Remus.

El castaño por momentos se la mantenía y por momentos la desviaba. A veces sonreía y otras no.

Sirius se levantó de golpe.

\- Vuelvo ahora.

Cuando entró en la cocina se fue directo hacia James, que acaba de abrir el frigorífico y contemplaba con gesto asqueado un bote de cristal que acababa de sacar del interior.

\- ¿Qué coño es esto? ¿Aceitunas?

Sirius le quitó el bote con las mohosas y ya peludas aceitunas de las manos, lo dejó de nuevo sobre una de las bandejas del vacío frigorífico y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

\- Tienes que irte.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vete a casa. Ahora.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por favor, Jamie – suplicó Sirius entre dientes.

\- No. Si me vas a echar de esa forma como mínimo quiero una explicación.

\- Quiero hablar a solas con Lunático.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Joder, James, cuántas preguntitas. Tú simplemente vete, vale. Ya te lo explicaré.

\- ¿A qué vienen tantos secretitos? ¿Qué no me has contado?

\- Ahora no. James, por favor. ¿Qué quieres, que suplique?

\- Yo no me voy. Conozco esa cara. Tu mirada, como le mirabas ahí dentro hace unos momentos. Pensaba que me lo estaba imaginando pero… Joder, Sirius – dijo James bajando la voz -, que parece que te vas a tirar sobre él en cualquier momento.

\- …

\- ¡Es nuestro amigo! ¿Vale? Nuestro Lunático – James seguía hablando en susurros -. No puedes coger y besarle, ¡zas! Ya no estamos en esa discoteca, con ese chico. Vale, le gustan los tíos, pero, ¿y qué?. Sirius, en serio, olvida lo que sea en lo que estás pensando. No es buena idea y punto.

\- James. No es lo que piensas, ¿vale? Es mucho más complicado. Yo…, por favor, déjanos a solas. Sólo quiero hablar con él.

\- Que no. Acaba de dejarlo con su novio. No es el momento. Déjale tranquilo esta noche.

\- James – habló entonces Remus desde la puerta de la cocina. Los dos chicos dieron un respingo. Sirius sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies -. Estoy perfectamente. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, de verdad. Pero a mí también me gustaría hablar con Sirius. Por favor, ¿podrías dejarnos solos?

\- Vale. Vale. Está bien. Ya me voy – James agitó los brazos en un gesto entre enfado y resignación -. Pero más os vale a los dos aparecer el sábado. No sé qué narices pasa aquí entre vosotros y ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de averiguarlo. Pero ya hablaremos.

Negando con la cabeza y sin estar aún convencido del todo, James salió de la cocina. Cuando ya estaba en el recibidor gritó: "¡El sábado, no lo olvidéis!", y parecía más una amenaza que un recordatorio.

Desde la cocina escucharon como James abría la puerta de entrada del piso y la cerraba al marchar. Ambos se miraron pero ninguno dijo nada.

Sirius se apoyó en la mesa, echando sus manos hacia atrás y agarrándose al borde. Remus le imitó, pero al otro lado de la estancia, en la encimera de la cocina; separados por metro y medio de baldosas.

El silencio se prolongó durante unos segundos más; un tiempo que a Sirius se le antojó eterno.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora y, de pronto, no sabía qué decir. Lo que era irónico porque no hacía ni dos minutos que le había pedido a James que les dejara a solas.

Miró a Remus, tratando de averiguar qué estaría pasando por su cabeza. ¿Estaría enfadado o molesto? ¿Estaría pensando en cómo rechazarle sin herir demasiado sus sentimientos? Solo con pensarlo a Sirius se le encogía el corazón. Era algo demasiado doloroso y para lo que no estaba preparado.

Se aferró con más fuerza al borde de la mesa. Sus manos empezaban a sudar y también comenzaba a sentir palpitaciones en el pecho.

\- ¿Besaste a un chico? ¿A quién? - Remus rompió el silencio con esta inesperada pregunta. Su voz sonaba ronca.

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

\- No lo conoces. Ni siquiera yo lo conozco.

Silencio de nuevo. Sirius vio a Remus fruncir un poco el ceño.

 _Joder, Remus, ¿en qué narices estás pensando? Suéltalo de una maldita vez o me acabará dando un infarto._

Remus torció un poco la boca, con la mirada fija en la pared detrás de Sirius. Éste no pudo evitar que se le escapara un resoplido nervioso.

\- Remus...

\- No me dijiste nada. Resulta que te gustan los chicos pero, mientras a mí me echabas en cara que me lo guardo todo para mí y que debería confiar más en vosotros, tú pasas de tus propios consejos y te guardas tus secretos para ti.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ah, perdón. Olvidaba que James lo sabe. Pero, no sé, Sirius, ¿te das cuenta de lo difícil que fue para mí contarte la verdad? Y no me arrepiento. O al menos no lo hice en ningún momento; hasta ahora, que me siento un estúpido. Te lo conté todo, respondí a todas tus preguntas... ¿de verdad que no se te ocurrió hablarme de tus propias experiencias? ¿Tan poco confías en mí?

Remus estaba enfadado. No, estaba dolido.

\- Eres en quién más confío - susurró Sirius. Remus hizo una mueca, incrédulo -. No te dije nada porque no había nada que contar, ¿de acuerdo? Lo de ese chico ocurrió hace tiempo y fue una tontería y después... después... Te vi con Matt y... ¡No sé! No sé qué fue lo que pasó ni cómo, ¿vale? Ni siquiera sé ya lo que me gusta o no. No estoy seguro de nada. Sólo de que llevo semanas que no soy capaz de sacarte de la cabeza. Y lo he intentado, Rem, me alejé y lo siento, te pido perdón porque sé que no me porté bien y no te di ninguna explicación... Pero no funcionó y ya no sé qué hacer. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, sueño contigo todas las noches y... y... ¡mierda! - Sirius había hablado muy deprisa y quizás había dicho más cosas de las que en un principio pensaba expresar.

Apartó la vista de Remus y la clavó en la ventana. No sabía qué pensaría su amigo de todo eso, pero si la respuesta iba a ser negativa, no quería ver la compasión o pena en los ojos de Remus.

Por el rabillo del ojo percibió que Remus se movía y se acercaba a él. Giró la cabeza para mirarle y se quedaron frente a frente, a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

Remus le devolvía una mirada muy intensa, una expresión que Sirius no supo interpretar.

Apretó de nuevo el borde de la mesa. Si seguía así, se acabaría despellejando las manos.

Respiraba agitadamente, con los nervios a flor de piel. Aquella tensión estaba acabando con él. Si Remus no decía o hacía algo pronto, Sirius no podría controlarse más y acabaría abalanzándose sobre él de un momento a otro. Ya habría tiempo para las disculpas después de robarle un beso.

No hizo falta llegar a eso.

Remus se movió. Dio un paso más, colocando uno de sus pies entre los de Sirius. Demasiado cerca. Sus cuerpos se rozaban, la frente de Remus casi tocaba la suya. Se miraron a los ojos.

Fue en ese instante que Sirius comprendió la expresión de Remus. Él también le deseaba.

Aún no había terminado de asimilar esta revelación cuando Remus recortó los milímetros que los separaban y le besó. Sirius le correspondió con ganas y sin vacilar. Llevaba semanas soñando con ese momento y ahora que ocurría, que era real, se daba cuenta que no podía ser de otro modo. Ese era su lugar, con Remus.

Sólo Remus. Nadie más.

Le rodeó con los brazos y profundizó el beso. Remus levantó los brazos y hundió sus manos en la cabellera de Sirius.

\- Rem, mi Rem - susurró Sirius unos minutos después, rompiendo el beso. Abrazó al chico con fuerza y enterró su cabeza en su cuello -. No tenía ni idea. Creí que tú... que yo no... ¿Te gusto?

\- ¿Que si me gustas? Eso es quedarse muy corto, mi dulce cachorro.

Sirius se separó un poco y le contempló, con la cabeza llena de preguntas. Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para formular la primera, Remus posó un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarlo.

\- Hay mucho de lo que hablar, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, ¿no crees? - y le regaló una pícara sonrisa. Una que a Sirius le encantó y qué hizo que una agradable sensación creciera en su interior.

Como respuesta, le besó de nuevo. Y mientras saboreaba sus labios y sus lenguas luchaban una contra la otra, poco a poco sus manos fueron bajando por su espalda hasta que posó ambas en el trasero de su amigo. Siguiendo un repentino y caprichoso deseo, apretó ambas manos suavemente.

Remus rompió el beso y le observó, alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

\- Lo siento. Me apetecía mucho. ¿Te molesta? – se disculpó Sirius sonriéndole un poco avergonzado.

\- Para nada.

Sin añadir nada más, Remus le besó de nuevo, con mayor energía y pasión. A Sirius se le escapó un gemido cuando notó que Remus también colocaba sus manos en su culo. Pero entonces las bajó un poco más y, agarrándole por los muslos y haciendo gala de su fuerza de licántropo, lo cogió y elevó como si nada para sentarlo sobre la mesa.

Sirius abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada llena de sorpresa.

\- Wow, no me esperaba esto. No te imaginaba tan... tan echado para adelante - le dijo mientras que con sus piernas agarraba el cuerpo de Remus y lo pegaba a él.

\- Aunque no lo creas, aún hay cosas que no sabes de mí.

\- No me digas... Pues estoy deseando descubrirlas.

\- Igual te asustas un poco...

\- Psss - Sirius chasqueó la lengua -, asustarme dice. No sé con quién crees que estás hablando, pero yo no me asusto fácilmen... ¡Oh!

Mientras Sirius hablaba, Remus estaba acariciando su abdomen cuando, de improviso, coló una de sus manos bajo sus pantalones.

\- ¡Wow, frena un poco! ¿No vas algo rápido? - comentó el animago con la respiración entrecortada.

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- Claro que sí, p... pe..., pero... joder... -Sirius se mordió los labios para contener un gemido-. Es...pe...ra... Acabamos de... tú y yo... aún no es oficial...

\- ¿De qué hablas? - le susurró Remus al oído sin dejar de mover su mano -. ¿Quieres pergamino y pluma y firmamos un contrato? ¿O prefieres un anuncio en la portada del Profeta?

\- Vete a la mierda, Lupin.

\- Ahora estoy un poco ocupado, Black. Pero si realmente quieres que pare...

\- ¡No! Por Merlín, no pares - con una mano agarró a Remus por la nuca y pegó su frente a la suya, deshaciéndose en oleadas de placer -. Esto es... extraño... Quiero decir, nosotros...

\- Shhh, calla - y Remus le silenció con un beso, sólo interrumpido por los jadeos de Sirius.

Un rato después, Sirius se desplomó sobre la mesa, respirando agitadamente.  
Estiró el brazo y agarró a Remus por la pechera de su camisa para tirar de él y tumbarlo sobre su cuerpo.

La mesa crujió, pero ninguno le dio importancia porque volvían a estar ocupados sumergidos en otro beso apasionado.

-Será mejor que nos levantemos. No quiero cargarme tu mesa - le sugirió Remus un par de minutos después, separándose de él y poniéndose en pie.

Sirius también bajó del mueble y se quedó de pie contemplándolo, aún sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

Detrás de él, Remus le abrazó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Pobre mesa. Creo que nunca se imaginó que se le acabaría dando este uso. No sé si podré verla del mismo modo nunca más.

\- Las comidas ya no volverán a ser lo que eran – añadió Remus.

\- ¡Te toca! - dijo de pronto Sirius, volviéndose rápidamente hacia Remus. Le agarró de la mano y tiró de él para sacarlo de la cocina.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A profanar otro mueble.

Remus rompió a reír a carcajadas mientras se dejaba arrastrar por un ansioso y muy, muy, pero que muy feliz Sirius. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?

Los minutos y las horas pasaron como un suspiro entre las paredes de aquel pequeño apartamento, mientras dos jóvenes enamorados intercambiaban lentos besos, dulces caricias y confesiones de amor que por fin veían la luz, después de tanto tiempo.

El propio cielo parecía festejar también la esperada unión, ya que desde hacía unas horas se había quedado despejado por completo; con la luna creciente brillando vigilante a un lado del firmamento, acompañada del manto de estrellas, entre las que Sirio parecía querer brillar con más fuerza que nunca.

Luna y Estrella en el cosmos. Estrella y Luna en la tierra. En un pequeño apartamento de un antiguo edificio de Londres.


	10. Epílogo

**¡Hola!**

 **Repito lo que puse hace un poco en el OS que acabo de publicar...**

 **Hoy es un día especial para mí por varios motivos pero uno de ellos, y el que nos atañe a los que por aquí andamos, es que HOY, 3 de Noviembre, es el cumpleaños de unos de los mejores personajes jamás creados y al que tanto amo. Y ese no es otro que el maravilloso, único, inolvidable y siempre magnífico SIRIUS BLACK.**

 **Y por ser un día especial publicaré dos cositas. La primera es un oneshot también de los cachorros (y que cronológicamente va antes que este capítulo) y la segunda es este epílogo.**

 **Sí, ya se ha acabado. Y me da penita. Quizás se podía haber exprimido más esta historia o quizás no. Yo la imaginé así y así acaba.**

 **En fin, no me enrollo más por ahora.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

Remus se alejó un momento buscando algún lugar solitario y lo más silencioso posible. No es que no estuviese disfrutando del día. Todo lo contrario. Esa celebración pasaría, sin duda alguna, a formar parte como uno de los mejores y más felices recuerdos de toda su vida. Pero entre la aglomeración de gente, el alboroto y el efecto que le estaba empezando a hacer el alcohol, el joven sentía que necesitaba un pequeño momento de desconexión. Sentarse y cerrar los ojos un par de minutos. Lo justo para recargar las pilas y volver a la fiesta.

Entró en la casa y cerró las puertas francesas para amortiguar un poco el bullicio de la fiesta que estaba teniendo lugar en los jardines. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño pero se encontró con una cola de unas cinco personas. Saludó amablemente con la cabeza y pasó de largo.

Dudó si subir o no al piso de arriba. Tras unos segundos de vacilación se encaminó escaleras arriba. Como era de esperar, también había gente esperando para ir al servicio en los dos baños.

Descartada ya la opción de encerrarse en el aseo para lavarse la cara y sentarse un rato a solas, probó suerte con uno de los dormitorios. Se dirigió directamente al que solía utilizar, junto con sus amigos, cuando iban de visita a casa de los padres de James.

Abrió la puerta pero la cerró de inmediato, ahogando una exclamación. Resulta que el dormitorio ya estaba ocupado. Por dos personas. Dos cuerpos al parecer algo "atareados" encima de una de las camas. No le había dado ni tiempo a ver si se trataba de la misma en la que se supone que tendría que pasar la noche, pero casi prefería no averiguarlo.

Desistió de probar en los demás dormitorios. No le apetecía llevarse más sorpresas, así que volvió a salir al jardín y comenzó el proceso de atravesarlo para así poder llegar al otro lado y salir de la propiedad para respirar aire fresco.

No fue una empresa fácil y le llevó más tiempo del esperado. Incluso estuvo a punto de resignarse y abandonar.

Moody, Longbottom y Peter se habían juntado e iniciado una conga a la que rápidamente se le fue uniendo la gente. Pronto casi todos los invitados de la boda recorrían en fila y agarrados unos a otros todo el recinto, algunos dando gritos al ritmo de la música y otros levantando las piernas o dando brincos.

La conga llegó a absorber a Remus y cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba entre un chico moreno muy alto, un primo segundo de James, creía recordar, y una señora regordeta y embutida en un traje rosa demasiado ceñido y que le agarraba fuertemente por la cintura.

Miró alrededor en busca de Sirius y comprobó que también se había unido a la conga, junto con James y Lily. Los tres reían y hacían el tonto más que nadie. Remus sonrió.

La señora detrás de él le pisó la parte de atrás del zapato haciendo que se le saliera, lo que le hizo tropezar y casi caerse sobre el chico de delante.

Con un resoplido molesto y angustioso se soltó y abandonó la conga con un rápido salto lateral, como quien se tira de un coche muggle en marcha.

Se colocó bien el zapato y, ahora sí, por fin, consiguió atravesar la fiesta y dejar la carpa atrás.

Recorrió el sendero que le llevaba a la salida del terreno con paso rápido, temeroso de que algún otro invitado ebrio lo asaltase por el camino, obligándole a regresar.

Nada más salir por el antiguo portón de hierro forjado se encontró con que no era el único que había salido en busca de algo de paz.

Casi se tropieza con un hombre de mediana edad que fumaba un puro tranquilamente, soltando con parsimonia las bocanadas de humo.

\- Buenas noches – dijo Remus quedamente.

\- Buenas noches – le respondió el hombre girándose levemente para contemplarle. Luego volvió a su posición inicial y siguió disfrutando de su puro.

Remus miró a ambos lados y al final echó a andar por el sendero cuesta arriba. Sabía que un poco más arriba, en lo alto de aquella colina, había una formación rocosa sobre la que se podría sentar. No podría admirar las vistas, sin embargo, ya que era noche cerrada y allí no había iluminación ninguna.

Miró al cielo pero aquella noche estaba encapotado por lo que no brillaba ninguna estrella. Una pena. Remus recordaba haber contemplado unos de los cielos más hermosos desde aquella colina, en compañía de sus amigos hacía ya algunos años. Extrañaba aquellos veranos despreocupados y llenos de diversión, juegos, risas, carreras, chapuzones en el río y charlas hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Ahora no eran más que hermosos recuerdos que pertenecían al pasado.

Remus llegó a la roca y se sentó. Cogió aire profundamente y a continuación exhaló soltando un gran suspiro.

 _Por fin. Silencio. Paz. Me quedaré aquí un rato. Unos minutos nada más._

 _..._

Los que allí se encontraban animando junto a la pista de baile, entre ellos Sirius, no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Algún loco osado había tenido la brillante idea de arrastrar a Ojoloco Moody hasta la pista de baile y ahora no había valiente quien detuviera al auror ni nadie lo suficiente diestro, o borracho, como para seguir aquel estrambótico baile.

Sirius no podía parar de reír mientras daba palmas al ritmo de la música para animar a su compañero de trabajo. En un momento dado Moody se volvió y Sirius se congeló a medio camino de una palmada, consternado ante la visión del ojo mágico del auror, que se movía frenético dentro de la cuenca y desapareciendo cada dos por tres. Sirius fue incapaz de contener el escalofrío que le recorrió de arriba abajo. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo con el ojo? ¿Era parte del baile o es que ni en un día tan especial y festivo como ese dejaba de estar al acecho?

Negando con la cabeza, Sirius dejó de prestar atención al espeluznante auror que seguía contoneándose delante de él y desvió la vista un segundo para ubicar a Remus.

No lo encontró.

La última vez que lo había visto estaba bailando la conga. No le dio mayor importancia. Seguramente habría ido al servicio o se habría escondido en algún lugar en busca de su preciado momento de soledad.

Volvió a prestar atención a Ojoloco que ahora, a juzgar por sus movimientos, trataba de imitar el famoso movimiento de piernas de Elvis Presley. El resultado no podía ser más ridículo. Sirius no pudo evitar estallar en risas de nuevo al verlo bailar de aquella forma. ¿De verdad que aquel colorado y risueño sujeto que ahora hacía el tonto era el mismo superior gruñón y paranoico al que tenían que aguantar todos los días en la Orden? La cabeza de Sirius ya estaba maquinando algún plan para colarle algo de alcohol en la petaca que el auror siempre llevaba encima. Al menos las reuniones en la mansión se volverían mucho más divertidas.

\- ¡Ven a bailar conmigo! - la novia más preciosa y feliz que Sirius había visto jamás le agarró de una mano y tiró de él arrastrándolo hacia la zona designada para bailar.

\- No sé, Lily. No quiero poner celoso a tu nov… marido, uaggg, sonáis a viejos. ¡Ay! – protestó Sirius ante el puntapié de la pelirroja.

\- Hoy no puedes incordiarme, Sirius. Es mi gran día, ¿entendido?

\- Por supuesto. Disculpe usted, mi bella dama. Está usted radiante, si me permite el halago. Y baila de fábula.

\- ¡Qué payaso eres! – Lily soltó una alegre y cantarina risa mientras ambos se deslizaban por la pista de baile. Viéndola tan feliz Sirius sintió el impulso de abrazarla muy fuerte entre sus brazos.

\- Sois los mejores. James y tú. Y os deseo todo lo mejor. Os quiero muchísimo.

\- No recordaba que te pusieras cariñoso cuando bebes – le respondió la joven correspondiendo a su abrazo -. Y nosotros te queremos a ti. Y también queremos lo mejor para ti – bailaron en silencio durante un par de minutos hasta que Lily volvió a hablar -. Ya verás como pronto encuentras a alguna chica maravillosa. Es más, creo que congeniarías muy bien con una de las primas segundas de James. Aquella morena del vestido azul de allí, ¿la ves?

\- ¿Morena del…? ¿Qué?

\- ¿Te la presento?

\- ¿Qué? No, Lily, no – Sirius se apresuró a negar, llegando incluso a soltarla y acompañando los movimientos de su cabeza con los gestos de los brazos. Conocía a Lily y sabía cómo se ponía cuando llevaba algo de alcohol en sangre. Y si a eso le sumábamos sus ganas de ejercer de celestina, ya no había quien la frenase -. No será necesario, de verdad. ¿No te ha dicho nada James?

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- ¡Lilita! – la llamó su padre acercándose sonriente -. Baila conmigo.

\- ¿Otra vez, papá? Ya van cuatro veces.

\- Pero mi niña, no todos los días se te casa una hija.

Sirius aprovechó la oportunidad y se escapó. Se acercó a la mesa de los postres y cogió una fresa que bañó bien en la fuente de chocolate antes de metérsela en la boca. Levantó la cabeza y volvió a buscar a Remus. Seguía sin aparecer. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido su querido Lunático? Puede que el licántropo necesitase un momento a solas, pero Sirius también estaba necesitado, pero de su dosis diaria de Remus a la que ya se había vuelto adicto.

\- ¿Qué tal está mi padrino favorito? – James pasó un brazo por el cuello de Sirius, acercándoselo y casi pegando sus cabezas, como hacían en Hogwarts cada vez que tramaban algo.

\- Tu único padrino, hermano. Pues casi tan feliz como tú. Oye, ¿has visto a Remus? Hace un rato ya que no lo veo.

\- ¿Has perdido a nuestro Remus? – James puso morritos de pena – Oh, pobre Canuto, ¿qué va a ser de él ahora sin Lunático? Por cierto, ¿qué ha pasado al final entre vosotros? No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar. Me lo puedo imaginar por vuestras caritas y sonrisas bobaliconas cada vez que cruzáis una mirada, pero quiero detalles.

\- Pues… - Sirius no sabía por dónde empezar, pero la enorme sonrisa que se le dibujó al momento en la cara lo eclipsó todo y habló por él.

\- Bueno, bueno… vaya, vaya. Así que… ¿pronto tendremos otra boda? Podemos dejar la carpa y las mesas colocadas si queréis.

\- ¡Idiota! – Sirius le dio un pequeño empujón cariñoso a su amigo, que debido a todas las copas de champagne que ya se había tomado, se tambaleó de manera peligrosa. Aunque finalmente pudo mantener el equilibrio -. Eso me recuerda una cosa. ¿No le has dicho nada a Lily? Ya sabes, de Remus y de mí. Porque ya ha intentado emparejarme.

\- ¿De verdad? – James sonrió divertido - ¿Con quién?

\- Creo que dijo que era una prima tuya. Una de vestido azul.

\- ¿Con Cecily? ¡Pero si no me pegáis para nada!

Sirius se encogió de hombros. Iba a decir algo pero entonces fue interrumpido por Peter, que llegaba ese momento junto a la mesa para reponer fuerzas.

\- ¡Hola! Esta es la mejor fiesta de todos los tiempos. ¿Habéis visto a Ojoloco bailando? – preguntó mientras se llenaba un plato de diversos dulces.

\- ¡Sí! Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto – respondió Sirius.

\- Brutal – asintió James.

\- Oye, Colagusano, ¿has visto a Lunático? – preguntó de nuevo el moreno. A su lado, sin que lo viera Peter, James puso los ojos en blanco. También si que Peter lo viera, Sirius le mostró a su amigo su dedo corazón en respuesta.

\- Creo que está fuera. Lo vi alejarse hacia la salida de la propiedad.

\- Gracias. ¡Voy a buscarlo!

\- Volvamos a la pista, Peter - pidió James, ansioso por seguir con la fiesta.

\- Voy – le respondió éste mientras terminaba de tragarse un bollito relleno de nata y chocolate.

...

Una ráfaga de brisa helada se levantó repentinamente, haciendo danzar a las briznas de hierba del suelo y a las ramas del castaño que se encontraba detrás de Remus. El vello de su nuca se erizó debido al frío y el chico se abrazó a sí mismo frotando enérgicamente las manos para entrar en calor.

Llevaba ahí fuera parado demasiados minutos. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos. Solo que en esta ocasión, a diferencia de lo que venía siendo habitual en las últimas semanas, eran recuerdos hermosos los que lo habían entretenido. Fragmentos de besos, caricias y sonrisas compartidas y vividas en apenas cinco días. Cinco gloriosos y maravillosos días.

Las imágenes y sensaciones de uno de los recuerdos revoloteaban en su cabeza en esos mismos instantes…

Tras salir de la ducha y secarse, Remus le echó un vistazo a su ropa. Olía a sudor y tenía algunas gotas de sangre de cuando Matt le diera sin querer un codazo en la nariz. Resignado miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al encontrarse en un rincón, semi-sepultada por un montón de toallas y ropa sucia de Sirius, una lavadora. Mientras se preguntaba si el animago la habría usado alguna vez, se acercó y metió su ropa dentro. Aprovechó y metió una cuanta de Sirius también y la puso a funcionar.

Se anudó la toalla a la cintura y se paró frente al espejo unos segundos. Limpió el cristal empañado con una mano y contempló su reflejo, que le devolvía la imagen de un joven delgado de piel pálida y cuajada de cicatrices. Se estremeció ligeramente al recordar la suavidad y el cariño con los que Sirius había besado y acariciado todas y cada una de aquellas marcas. Por primera vez en su vida no se sentía avergonzado de su cuerpo. Con Sirius todo había fluido de manera natural y sencilla. Prácticamente se había olvidado de que estaban ahí.

Sintió ruidos en el dormitorio. Sirius acababa de despertar.

Remus salió del baño y entró en la habitación. Se detuvo en seco con la sonrisa congelada en la cara cuando vio a Sirius sentado en la cama, con los pies en el suelo, los codos apoyados en sus muslos y cabizbajo, con toda aquella cascada de cabello negro cayendo alrededor de su cabeza.

\- ¿Sirius? ¿Qué ocurre?

Una sensación de inquietud hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso, con la luz del amanecer, se arrepentía de todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche?

\- Cuando abrí los ojos y vi que no estabas pensé que te habías ido. O peor, que todo había sido sólo un sueño – Sirius levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en Remus.

Una pequeña llama de aprehensión brillaba en la intensa mirada de Sirius. Remus se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él. Con una mano le agarró el mentón y depositó un dulce beso sobre sus labios.

\- Dormías profundamente. No quise despertarte.

\- Ahora estoy despierto.

\- Ya lo veo.

Sirius rodeó a Remus con sus brazos y ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso de buenos días.

\- Voy a cogerte algo de ropa prestada, ¿vale? – anunció Remus suavemente, poniéndose en pie -. Pasaré por casa y después iré hast…

\- Tú no te mueves de aquí – le espetó Sirius sujetando a Remus del brazo y tirando suavemente de él para volver a acercárselo.

\- Tenemos que ir a trabajar.

\- No.

\- ¿No? ¿Cómo que no?

\- No podemos – dijo Sirius con una media sonrisa en los labios y depositando un beso sobre el abdomen de Remus.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – Remus enterró una de sus manos entre los cabellos de Sirius.

\- Estamos muy enfermos. No podemos ni levantarnos de la cama. Algo contagioso. Es mejor que nos quedemos en casa – Sirius depositó otro beso sobre la piel de Remus, al lado de una larga cicatriz que le subía hasta uno de los pectorales.

\- Claro. Sería una imprudencia ir y contagiar a los demás.

\- Exacto.

\- Mmm, de todas formas voy a coger una muda igualmente.

\- No hace falta – Sirius agarró la toalla que Remus llevaba a la cintura y tiró de ella para quitársela -. A mí me gustas más así.

\- ¡Pero hace frío! ¿Sabes? Me estoy congelando.

\- Ven aquí. Yo haré que entres en calor – y, una vez más, Sirius tiró de Remus hasta que le hizo perder pie y los dos cayeron sobre la cama.

Otra helada brisa de aire golpeó a Remus, revolviéndole el pelo.

Con un nuevo escalofrío, Remus se puso en pie y se encaminó de vuelta hacia la casa. El fumador de puros ya no se encontraba delante del portón. Abrió dando un pequeño empujoncito a la oxidada puerta y entró en el terreno decidido a incorporarse de nuevo a la fiesta.

Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando sintió que una fuerza, no le dio tiempo a averiguar quién o qué, lo agarraba por un brazo y tiraba con brío por él.

\- ¡Por fin! – exclamó una voz conocida a la vez que su cuerpo se pegaba a otro.

\- ¡Sirius! ¡Menudo susto me has dado!

\- Susto el que se llevó un señor que entró hace un rato. Me abalancé sobre él pesando que eras tú. Menos mal que me di cuenta a tiempo. No creo que le hubiese hecho mucha gracia que le plantara un beso sin mediar palabra.

\- A mí tampoco, la verdad.

\- ¿No quieres que te bese?

\- No, digo sí. Lo que quiero decir es que preferiría que no besaras a otros. Y ya de paso, por favor, deja de aparecerte así de repente. Estas apariciones tuyas cualquier día me causarán un infarto.

\- Qué exagerado eres. Lo siento pero no puedo asegurarte que vaya a dejar de hacer mis súper entradas triunfales, pero sí que puedo prometerte que no volveré a besar a nadie más que no seas tú. Nunca.

\- ¿Nunca?

\- Nunca.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Vas a besarme?

\- Lo estás deseando, ¿eh?

\- Como si tú no…

Pero Remus no pudo seguir hablando al ser silenciado por los cálidos labios del moreno. Tampoco es que le importara demasiado la interrupción.

\- Estás helado – le susurró Sirius casi al oído del licántropo -. Ven aquí – y le rodeó con sus brazos, pegando su cuerpo todavía más al suyo para que entrara en calor -. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Te has sentado a contemplar el cielo con este frío?

\- Más o menos – contestó Remus cerrando los ojos, dejándose mimar por su chico.

Sirius comenzó a mecerse suavemente de un lado al otro. Remus abrió los ojos cuando notó que también movía los pies, despacio, al ritmo de una música inexistente, llevando a Remus con él.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Bailar.

\- Ah. ¿Sin música? – desde donde se encontraban, la música de la fiesta apenas llegaba como un eco lejano y distorsionado.

\- Échale un poco de imaginación, ¿no te parece? Estaba deseando quedarme a solas contigo para esto.

\- ¿Para bailar?

\- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? Hoy hemos bailado con varias personas, pero justamente con quien más lo deseaba – Sirius estrechó a Remus entre sus brazos con mayor fuerza -, no he tenido la oportunidad. Tú déjate llevar, ¿vale?

\- Vale – Remus apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius -. Tienes razón. Es agradable.

\- ¿Lo ves? Yo siempre tengo razón.

Entonces Sirius comenzó a tararear una melodía mientras ambos seguían danzando en la oscuridad de la finca. En cuanto la reconoció, Remus se detuvo.

\- Esa canción… ¿cómo es que la recuerdas?

\- No lo sé – Sirius se encogió de hombros.

\- Pero… pero si sólo te la canté en una ocasión. ¿Cómo es posible?

T- endré una memoria prodigiosa. ¡Yo qué sé! Además, sólo recuerdo partes de la melodía. Tampoco es para tanto.

\- Eso dices tú. En el colegio era igual. Apenas tocabas los libros. Te bastaba con atender en clase, cuando lo hacías, para sacar buenas notas.

\- ¿Y eso te molestaba?

\- Pues la verdad, un poco sí. Todo se te daba bien. A veces resultaba un poco exasperante.

\- Y, sin embargo, estabas coladito por mí.

\- Ah, cállate. No hagas que me arrepienta de habértelo contado.

\- Oh, venga, no te enfurruñes – Sirius besó dulcemente a Remus para que se le quitaran los morritos de ofendido que se le acababan de poner -. Cántamela otra vez. Sólo para mí, como en aquella ocasión.

\- De acuerdo.

Remus no se hizo de rogar ni le asaltó ningún ataque de vergüenza, como había ocurrido aquella noche de quinto curso, tan lejana ya. Ahora, a su lado, se sentía a gusto y completo. Además, en esta ocasión le apetecía de verdad. Era una forma más de demostrarle su amor. Abrazó a Sirius, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su suave vaivén mientras trataba de recordar la letra.

 _Estrellita nueva_

 _que en la noche pasas_

 _por el cielo negro_

 _que me cubre el alma._

 _Con tus ojos claros_

 _mata mi amargura,_

 _arrulla mis dolores,_

 _mitígame las ansias._

 _Úneme a tu rumbo,_

 _dame tu esperanza,_

 _haz de esta negrura_

 _hermosa alborada._

 _(…)_

\- ¿Sabes qué me apetece ahora? – susurró Sirius al oído de su chico cuando éste terminó de cantar.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Remus a la vez que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Y esta vez no era por frío, si no por el tono suave y seductor de la voz con la que le estaba hablando Sirius.

\- ¿Por qué no pasamos de la fiesta y nos vamos directamente al dormitorio?

\- Mmmm, suena muy bien pero, verás, te olvidas de algo.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Compartimos habitación con Peter.

\- Eso no será problema. Se quedará en la fiesta hasta el último momento y de la borrachera que agarrará no será capaz ni de subir el primer escalón. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que cuando nos levantemos mañana nos lo encontraremos dormido en cualquier rincón del salón o incluso en el jardín.

\- Sí, es bastante probable.

\- Entonces, ¿subimos?

\- Hay algo más.

\- Maldita sea, Remus, ¿y ahora qué?

\- Pues… - Remus ahogó una risita. No sabía muy bien por qué pero disfrutaba sacando de quicio a Sirius -, verás, antes de escaparme ahí fuera busqué refugio arriba, en el dormitorio, pero resulta que estaba ocupado.

\- ¿Ocupado?

\- Sí. Por una pareja que se estaba pegando el lote sobre una de las camas.

\- ¡Qué! ¡En nuestra habitación! ¡Y no les dijiste nada! Espera, ¿qué cama? No sería la mía, ¿verdad? ¿Quiénes eran? Venga, date prisa, tenemos que ir a echarlos de allí ahora mismo.

\- Para, para, Sirius, frena – Remus le agarró de un brazo y tiró de él para detenerlo -. Déjalos que disfruten. Ya nos tocará luego a nosotros. La noche es joven y todavía queda mucha fiesta por delante. Volvamos y vivamos este momento junto a James y Lily. Es su día, al fin y al cabo.

\- Si te vas a poner así… - Sirius se relajó tan rápido como se había alterado y volvió a rodear la cintura de Remus con sus brazos. Le miró a los ojos y sonrió levemente -. ¿La noche es joven? No me puedo creer que esa frase haya salido de tu boca. ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi Lunático?

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando, Canuto? ¿Que no sé divertirme?

\- Para nada. Pero es una frase muy de James.

\- Será de escuchárosla decir tanto, que al final se me ha grabado a fuego. ¿Volvemos ya?

\- Habrá que volver, sí.

No obstante ninguno dio muestras de separarse y volverse. Es más, como atraídos por un imán, ambos rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron.

No fue hasta unos minutos después que, y tras disfrutar de un beso que se había vuelto cada vez más fogoso, con sus manos ya colándose bajo la camisa del otro, Remus se separó de los deliciosos labios de Sirius y, cogiendo aire como si hubiese estado a punto de ahogarse, anunció que deberían volver.

Ignorando la cara de decepción de Sirius y sus protestas, Remus recompuso tanto sus ropas como las de Sirius e incluso se entretuvo unos segundos más en arreglarle un poco el pelo que hacía un rato él mismo le había despeinado con el frenesí del beso.

Cuando todo estuvo a su gusto agarró la mano de Sirius y volvieron al camino saliendo de su escondite. Unos pocos metros después se soltaron las manos pero anduvieron el uno muy cerca del otro, casi rozando hombro con hombro.

Llegaron al centro de la fiesta justo en el momento indicado para presenciar como un bastante ebrio y alterado Peter le echaba por encima de la cabeza a Alastor Moody el contenido de su enorme jarra de cerveza.

Todo el mundo enmudeció y se tensó ante aquella imagen, a la espera de la respuesta del auror. Qué diablos habría ocurrido unos segundos antes o qué le habría pasado por la cabeza a Peter para hacer tal locura, eso era algo que los dos recién llegados ignoraban. Sólo sabían que, por el bien de Peter, lo mejor para salvar su pellejo sería desaparecerse en ese mismo instante.

Moody se puso en pie. Muy despacio. Todo el mundo allí presente seguía detenidamente sus movimientos. Se escuchó una tos apagada por una esquina y un "La has cagado, chaval" por otro lado.

Peter, que se había quedado de pie frente a Moody con la jarra vacía en la mano, pareció darse cuenta por fin de la insensatez que acababa de cometer. Levantó la vista y le miró a los ojos, pues ambos estaban fijos en él, y tragó saliva.

Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

Ojoloco Moody levantó ambos brazos y lanzó un grito de júbilo que hizo que más de uno, Peter incluido, pegaran un buen bote. Entonces estalló en carcajadas y palmeó a Peter. Quizás algo fuerte, a juzgar por el traspiés del rubio.

El gentío soltó un suspiro y volvió a respirar con normalidad. Todo quedaba en una broma y que al parecer el auror se la había tomado bien.

En cuestión de segundos todos habían vuelto a lo que estaban haciendo antes del lamentable incidente. Unos volvieron a bailar, otros siguieron bebiendo y la gran mayoría charlando y riendo.

Sirius y Remus cruzaron una mirada. No necesitaron más para entenderse. Se entremezclaron con la gente y se unieron a sus amigos, dispuestos a darlo todo aquella noche y a disfrutar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Lily se echó sobre Remus, le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras que Sirius se acercaba a James y Peter, pasando cada brazo por los hombros de sus amigos y acercándoselos entre risas.

Unos pasos más allá el fotógrafo captaba en una instantánea el feliz momento de los cinco amigos mientras de fondo sonaba "I will survive" de Gloria Gaynor.

...

Lily subió las escaleras apoyándose con su mano libre en la pared. La verdad era que todo le daba un poco de vueltas y, aunque no quería admitirlo, empezaba a notar el cansancio.

Ya eran cerca de la cinco de la mañana y casi todos los invitados se habían retirado ya. Ya sólo quedaban los amigos más cercanos, que se habían sentado hacía como una hora a una de las mesas y, picoteando entre restos del banquete y de la tarta de bodas y a golpe de vasos de agua desde hacía un rato, llevaban charlando, reviviendo recuerdos y contando batallitas todo ese tiempo.

A Lily le había entrado frío y se levantó con el objetivo de subir en busca de una chaqueta y, ya de paso, de unos zapatos más cómodos. Pero ahora que se encontraba tan cerca del dormitorio, la tentación de tumbarse sobre la cómoda y calentita cama era demasiado fuerte.

Al fin y al cabo, algunos se habían retirado ya, incluso Sirius y Remus, por lo que pronto les seguirían los demás.

Lily llegó por fin al piso de arriba y posó los zapatos de tacón que llevaba en la mano en el suelo para poder masajearse uno de sus doloridos pies descalzos. Entonces escuchó unas voces provenientes de uno de los dormitorios.

Se irguió y avanzó por el pasillo hacia su habitación, pero por el camino echó un rápido vistazo por la puerta ligeramente entreabierta de la que habían salido las voces.

Se detuvo de golpe.

¿No era ese Sirius? Sí, sí que era. Reconocería esa melena y su porte elegante en cualquier lugar. Incluso borracha. Y estaba acompañado, aunque no podía ver quién era porque el cuerpo de Sirius tapaba a su acompañante, a quien tenía arrinconada contra la pared.

Así que al final Sirius había ligado en la fiesta, ¿eh? ¿Sería Cecily, la prima de James? ¿Le habría hecho Sirius caso, por una vez en su vida? Tendría que averiguarlo.

Sirius se había quitado la chaqueta del bonito y elegante traje azul que había llevado ese día y qué tan bien le sentaba.

Lily trataba de divisar los zapatos o vestido de la chica para adivinar de este modo quién sería su acompañante.

Se quedó de piedra al comprobar que ni había bonitos y delicados zapatos de tacón ni ningún vestido de fiesta tras el cuerpo de su amigo.

Parpadeó tratando de enfocar. Seguro que el alcohol la engañaba. Porque lo que estaba viendo eran unos negros y brillantes zapatos de hombre y un traje de color granate. Espera… traje granate… ¡NO! ¡Imposible! No podía ser. ¿¡REMUS!?

Sí, ¡era Remus! Entonces… Lily se equivocaba. Había malinterpretado la escena, ¿verdad? Sirius y Remus simplemente estarían hablando. Ese era su dormitorio y el de Peter. Así que no era tan raro que estuviesen ahí juntos.

Se fijó de nuevo y mejor en la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos.

Algo no cuadraba.

Remus tenía su espalda apoyada en la pared y Sirius prácticamente estaba encima de él. En ese instante el castaño extendió sus brazos y rodeó con ellos el cuerpo de Sirius, acariciando con suavidad su espalda. Sirius apoyó las suyas en las caderas de Remus y entonces… entonces se besaron.

Lily se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar hacer ruido ninguno, porque acaba de quedarse atónita. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Las manos de Sirius volaron de su cadera a los hombros de Remus, donde, sin dejar de besarlo, comenzó a retirar con suavidad su chaqueta granate que cayó al suelo entre un susurro.

A continuación sus manos desaparecieron debajo de la camisa negra de Remus.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Remus suavemente rompiendo el beso -. Peter podría subir en cualquier momento.

\- Olvídate de Peter. ¿No viste cómo roncaba sobre la mesa? Ese ya no sube.

\- De todas formas podría venir alguien. ¿Y si simplemente nos vamos ya a dormir?

\- ¡Qué! – Sirius parecía consternado e indignado, como si Remus acabase de soltar una blasfemia pero de las gordas -. Estás de broma, ¿no?

\- Bueno… - el joven parecía dudoso.

\- Rem, llevo conteniéndome todo el puñetero día. Ahora que por fin estamos juntos, después de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar, tanto tiempo perdido… ¿y me pides que no haga nada? Te tengo aquí delante y ¿pretendes que me aguante estas ganas de besarte y tocarte? ¿Es que quieres matarme de sufrimiento?

Ante estas palabras Remus casi pareció derretirse de ternura. Levantó los brazos y colocó sus manos en la nuca de Sirius.

\- Vale. En realidad, yo tampoco quiero dormir – dijo sonriendo justo antes de besarle.

Lily se había quedado paralizada contemplando a la pareja desde el estrecho resquicio de la puerta. En algún lugar de su cabecita una voz le gritaba que espabilara y se fuera de allí ahora mismo. Ya casi estaba moviendo un pie cuando escuchó que Sirius volvía a hablar.

\- Remus, quiero pedirte algo.

\- ¿Qué me quite la ropa?

\- No – Sirius sonrió. Lily no podía verlo pero sabía que estaba sonriendo -. Eso ya lo hago yo. Escucha, sé que llevamos poco tiempo. Quizás te parezca algo precipitado, no lo sé - ahora el que titubeaba era Sirius y Remus le devolvió una mirada interrogante y curiosa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Rem, quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo.

Remus abrió mucho los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó observando a Sirius.

\- Estarás pensando que es una locura, pero no lo es. Estos últimos días que te has quedado en mi casa han sido maravillosos y no quiero que te vayas. Además, con el trabajo y demás apenas nos quedará tiempo. Así sería todo mucho más sencillo. Y no es que tu piso ni tu barrio no me gusten, ¡eh!, pero mi apartamento es un poco más grande y los vecinos son agradables. Seguro que mi vecina de enfrente se alegrará mucho si te quedas. Piénsalo por lo menos, ¿vale? No hace falta que me des una respuesta ahora si no…

\- ¿Que viva contigo? ¿Estás seguro, Sirius?

\- Sí, claro que lo estoy. Es lo que más quiero ahora mismo.

\- Está bien – contestó Remus mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- ¿Sí? ¿De verdad te parece bien? – Sirius no daba crédito.

\- Sí. Pero con una condición. Sólo una.

\- ¿Cuál? – preguntó receloso Sirius.

\- Que tires esas mohosas aceitunas a la basura.

\- Ah – Sirius suspiró aliviado -. Vaya, ahora que les estaba cogiendo cariño y todo.

\- Bueno, pues o las aceitunas o yo. Ambos no podemos coexistir en el mismo espacio.

\- Uy, mal empezamos, Lupin – dijo entre risas, feliz de que Remus accediera a vivir con él. Volvieron a besarse y esta vez las manos de Sirius volaron hacia los botones de la camisa de Remus -. Y ahora… me encanta como te queda este traje, pero me encantas más sin nada puesto.

Esa fue la señal que necesitó Lily para salir pitando de allí. Se olvidó por completo de la chaqueta y los zapatos a por los que había subido y bajó veloz como un rayo en busca de James para contárselo todo.

 _Verás cuando se entere_. Pensó la chica.

FIN

* * *

 **No puedo terminar esta historia sin dar las gracias a todas las personas que la han seguido y llegado hasta aquí.**

 **Gracias en especial a Dzeta y a Daia Black por comentar cada capítulo ^^ ¡Os adoro! A CoDDark y Gloria Melgar por haber dejado también comentarios ;)**

 **A los que la marcasteis como favorita o follow y también a los invisibles que simplemente la leéis. Os haya gustado o no, ¡gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **No sé cuando volveré con otra historia, pero espero veros por ahí cuando suceda.**

 **Que tengáis un maravilloso día.**


End file.
